I Love My Sister's Boyfriend
by Fries-is-Everything
Summary: AU: Sakura met Rin's Boyfriend named Hatake Kakashi. much to her surprise that encounter will change everything she thought falling In Love but fate has other plans. after 5 years He came back in the State of Konoha were he met the 17 year old Sakura a new version he never met before with a plea from his Girlfriend to take care of her and to live with her. KAKASAKU (COHABITATION)
1. Chapter 1: Saturated Sunrise

His pile of clothes were all scattered on the floor and so was hers...

the sinful atmosphere slowly takes over the room...

As She lay on the bed with her Sensei on top of her...

He slowly kiss her cheeks down to her neck... beads of sweat were slowly flowing from her forehead while she felt the sudden rush of shivers down her spine as he left a trail of kisses to her neck; he likes to suck on it like an ice cream in the middle of summer leaving a thick red mark every-time they make love.

The urge of desire to take her and claim her as his, puts them to the black hole of raging lust.

without further a do, he crash his lips on hers searching for her tongue to entwine his own, their lips met as if it was the first time they done something like this.

the room was filled with only three noises...

Her moans that sounded as an invitation every time he pounds her inside that kept him from coming back...

the bed's cracking sound at his every thrust pushing his cock deep within her

and lastly

his shortness of breath that sounds like an assurance that his all hers.. everything he has is hers.

that all of him is for her to savour...

"It's too bad.." Kakashi said as he starts to lost every bit of oxygen he has on his lungs as he keep on thrusting her like there's no tomorrow.

"I can't... stop now Sakura-chan" He then added as he felt her soft fingers stroll to the side of his back.

It tickles but most notably sexy and seductively than he expected.

" Then Ka-aaaahhh" She paused for a split second to moan loud enough to compliment the sound of the bed's cracking noise as a response to the activity of the two person above it.

He felt his cock go deeper...

deeper than she never thought it could reach, it hit her soft yet lustful spot.

she move her hands down to his lower back her two index finger's starts to study his dimples of venus, Damn he was so hot with or without lights on.

"Kashi sen-seiii keeeep going" Sakura replied while wrapping her legs to his mid section encouraging him to go deeper.

He felt his head buried to her neck again with his hot heavy breath touching her porcelain skin which only contributes to this erotic picturesque scene.

He made her wet... so badly that its dripping out of hers.

slick and hard he kept on pounding her as their voice echoed to the outside of room...

It never felt right, it never was...

it was so damn wrong to think about it

but whenever they did this

it feels good

that neither one of them could think

of the consequences of this affair.

8 months earlier

"What?!" Sakura burst out her annoyance and deep anger towards her older sister Rin as they currently eating dinner.

"Sakura-chan, Nee-san has to go to work for 8 months, I can't let myself leave you here alone all by yourself" Rin replied with a worry tone lingering to her voice.

"It will be fine, Kakashi will take care of you very well. that's what I know for a fact. besides you guys did went along well before right so I figure why not ask him?" She then added assuring to her baby sister, which she still consider a baby thought Sakura will be leaving her teen age life for the next 4 years.

She raise an eyebrow to her big sis who was currently looking at her with a face that is now currently plastered with the look of "please consider this option or we won't be able to pay our expenses for the next few months".

"Nee-san, It's awkward to be living in your boyfriend's apartment after you rejected his marriage proposal for like 3 times just because you can't leave me behind!" Sakura replied with still a sharp tone towards her sister.

"Sakura-chan he understand it, I already spoke to him with this matter plus you're my sister, you're the only family that I have if I ever abandon you what kind of sister I am, I swore by to our parents that I will-" Rin was cut short when Sakura slam her chopstick on the table leaving her sister behind.

She doens't want to act like a brat but she has to... she just hate it when Rin have to sacrifice even her own happiness just for her. I't made her useless, defenseless and utterly an idiot who can't do anything for her own good. that's why her sister have to tag along with her.

She slam the door on her room. as she sobs again tears roll down her eyes... as she thought to herself...

"Why Am I crying?" she let out a deep sighed

"Right she's just... just jealous of Rin... for she excels in every aspect while She Sakura Haruno 17 years old was still a crying baby who can't do anything good let alone taking care of herself.

although just half of it was true, Sakura is also upset that Rin didn't told it to her earlier. her Nee-san is the only precious person that she only has and now that she's leaving she doesn't know what to do.

She heard Rin who was currently knocking on the door.

"Sakura-chan don't make this hard for us. Please I beg you to reconsider." Rin said with a soft tone voice worried that her sister is going on a full bloom crybaby again, she can't stand to see her cry but she has no choice but to do so. Rin was forwarded to another village due to the high demands of doctors by her superior, while Sakura must stay in Konoha to finish her junior year in highschool before coming with Rin.

Rin understands why her sister is crying... for she knew that this is the way her younger sister self pities herself and also deals with her own emotions.

she thought that Rin is not confident enough to let her rule the house while she's away or even confident enough to let her go all by herself... whether it's just sister loving or she just knew that Sakura is kind a wild kid, Rin is afraid to lose her sister... Losing their parents cut her deep to the core that the thought of Sakura getting hurt pains her so much.

"Nee-san loves you, I love you with all of my heart Sakura-chan, i hope you understand I don't know what will happen to me if I ever lost you" Rin added before resting her forehead to Sakura's door. Rin headed to her room to pack her bags, she already made up her mind whether with or without her sister's consent.

"Forehead!" Ino yelled at her best friend who's currently walking all by herself in the hallway.

"You're going to transfer?" Ino said with a concern tone while eyeing Sakura.

"I heard Rin-san is going somewhere and she'll be gone for months you coming with her?" Ino added while still eyeing her friend who was currently speechless for a minute or so...

"No, Nee-san didn't let me come with her but she also didn't let me live alone in our apartment so..." Sakura replied while still looking down the floor.

" Yesss Yess Yess! " Ino replied with a perfect smile, she and Sakura may not always be in good terms but having the thought of her best friend leaving made her sad.

"So what?" she then added as she try to be sympathetic to her best friend pretending that the situation didn't favors her.

"She told me that her fiance" more so boyfriend will baby sit me while she's away" Sakura said with an irritated tone as she close her fist tightly.

"Hhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyahhhh! that's going to be fun! I've heard Rin-san's boyfriend is very handsome, could you take me with you every after class, it's not that I'm going to steal him away from your Nee-san I just... you know want to see his face. I want to meet in person the guy who swept your Flawless sister off of her feet." Ino begun gushing all over with the thought of her meeting Rin's boyfriend.

"Steal...?" That echoed to Sakura's head for a while... "Steal... huh?" She then said to herself before a familiar irritating voice shouts her name.

"Sakura-chan!" the younger man said. she snap to the familiar thoughts before looking to the place where her name has been called. It was Naruto with Sasuke on his right looking back at them.

"This is your chance" Ino whisper to her best friend's ear, she knows to whom she's pertaining with the chance thingy. "I'm not really in the mood Ino, I'll just..." She grip her hands tighter.

"See you to the next class" Sakura then said before stomping out of the hallways not noticing Naruto and Sasuke's presence.

"Sakura-chan Wait!" Naruto shouted.

"What happen Ino? Did you guys just fight again? I told you Sakura-chan's forehead is marvelous it's something that I find fascinating about her!" Naruto then said as he pout at Ino.

"Rin-san is leaving for her work and she didn't let Sakura leave with her" Ino replied.

Naruto pause for a while, the blonde becomes serious at the thought of Sakura being alone... all of them hell even the whole class knew what happen few months ago.

The untimely death of the Haruno sister's parents due to a gruesome murder that scarred the sister's so badly... especially Sakura...

she didn't eat, she didn't come to school, she just lock herself to her room, she just sat their and cry herself to sleep.

She didn't accept visitors hell even Sasuke's presence whom she's currently pining was rejected by her when they tried to use the Uchiha to at least ease the pain of their friend let alone the sadness.

Finally when she shows up to the school they thought that she's okay now and the old Sakura will be back in no time but their expectations were all shattered to pieces when they felt that the Sakura they knew is gone...

Their next class is Physical Education, as the whole class rush to the field. with all of them change to their designated gym clothes. Sakura walk pass the boys who were currently spinning their heads as the petite but beautiful little girl walk pass in front of them.

They got to admit she's beautiful though puberty wasn't kind enough to lend her some boobs it's not that small enough to go unnoticed especially with her size. She has this porcelain skin, long legs that compliments to her now long pink hair that her mom insisted her to grew when she's still alive.

she may lack on boobs department but her posture, physique, tone muscle especially her butt is big but not overwhelming to say the least.

"I haven't fantasize someone this much until Rin-san graduated" Kiba then said as he look to Rin-san's baby sis.

"You gotta admit she has some bod to flaunt though" Shikamaru replied with his eyes lock on Sakura. focusing

his gaze and studying every move she does.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino then said as she pass the baton to Sakura.

Sakura excelled both in academics and sports most notably in marathon and gymnastics. she entered their high school as a scholar and she's also one of the elite players of marathon but it still yet,

not yet enough to compete with her sister.

Rin-san is not just popular to her school but also admired by their Alma mater for she graduated as full time scholar and valedictorian of their batch and when she entered a privilege university she graduated as a cum laude if that's not enough she's also a registered general physician

Now that's tough to beat.

Sakura is not trying to be compete with her beloved sister.

Rin always says that she's happy for Sakura that it flatters her to see her younger sister became an achiever like she does at the same time she also doesn't want to to think that she's pushing Sakura to do all this things...

she's happy whenever she saw her baby sister happy that's all that matters.

but her father beg to disagree and for some reason he en-carved to the little girl's head that she have to live with her sister's legacy.

that puts a lot of pressure to the young girl's feet.

Giving all she has in order to be the best that she can be.

"Seems that the Sakura useless back in elementary days is now full blossom" Sai said thoughtlessly with a blank expression.

"Sai, Sakura wasn't useless" Naruto replied as he crouch to the ground with Sasuke on his left side.

They watch her run as fast as she could while still gripping the baton and with just 30 secs. Sakura reached the finish line defeating Temari's team.

"Yeay! Temari's group will treat us a dinner!" Ino shouted while tugging Sakura and Hinata on each of her side. Hinata smiles at the blonde girl while Sakura still catching her own breath.

as the winning team stood near Naruto's seat. Sasuke handed Sakura a towel.

"Here, dry yourself a little bit" Sasuke said with a little to no expression to his face trying to not show any emotion that he himself also grew a little fondness towards Sakura especially now that she's consider quite a catch.

"Huh?" Sakura was shock but also grateful towards the unusual action of the youngest Uchiha.

"Thank you" She said while still looking at him before patting her face dry.

"So what's the plan tonight then?" Ino shouted while their other classmates have gathered around so that they could settle the said event.

"We'll just bring you to Ichiraku's restaurant" Temari replied while scratching her head angrier by the thought of getting her and her team to pay for all of em.

"No way! You said we'll go to the finest restaurant nearby" Ino complained to Temari who was currently not following the deal.

"Alright! Alright!" Temari replied "I will not be able to eat for next couple of weeks" She then thought to herself.

all of the class were suddenly pause when they saw their Iruka Sensei rushing towards their direction.

"Sakura-chan, Rin-san called just now. she said you need to go straight ahead to the Konoha train station, she'll wait for you their before she leave," Iruka stammered while still catching his own breath.

Sakura stand with shock as her whole classmate looked at her for they know that the sisters were close to each other and now that they only got each other's company for support, leaving Sakura without a parent around would open the chapter of her life that they never wanted her to deal with again.

Her body shivered, filled with fear and regret.

"I can't... she can't leave now she said... she said... she'll leave next week not now..." Sakura stammered before rushing her foot away from the field not minding that she's still wearing her gym uniform she run as fast as she can to reach the gate of the school.

luckily she saw a taxi nearby, she frantically wave her hand to caught the attention of the driver.

her mind is pure black out.

the only thing that her brain is processing right now is Rin to get near to Rin as soon as possible.

"Damn it! Nee-san don't leave, I haven't even told you that I'm really sorry for what happen last night" She mummer as tears roll down her cheeks.

She quickly wipe her tears before opening the car, she immediately settle herself and slam the door shut.

"Konoha train station please and faster We have no time left" She commanded to the driver as he sped up the car knowing that by the sound of her voice this is urgent.

Sakura run as fast as she can she storms at the train station with a panicky gaze wandering around looking for a familiar face, her Nee-san's face.

"Sakura-chan" Rin called her as she waves at her with smile on her lips.

Sakura cried before running towards her sister hugging her tight as soon as she reach her standing position.

Rin gently caresses her sister's long pink locks trying her best to calm her down.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't get mad at you last night, I should've just accept it nicely. You're just thinking about my well being sorry Nee-san I'm sorry for being a burden to you" The young girl cried on her sister's arms.

"Sshh you're never a burden to me, Nee-san loves you with all of my heart." Rin said trying not to choke herself she tries to resist herself from sobbing thinking that she's the big sister that she have to be strong for the both of them.

Though it hurts so bad to leave her little sister behind she has to do it in order to give her sister a better future, the future that her parents gave her without a second thought.

Now is time for her to repay them by taking care of the only family she has and that is Sakura.

the next train came and opens its door as Rin broke their hug, she gently wipe away her tears before giving her a pointers in living with Kakashi.

"Always eat your food on time Sakura-chan don't make me worry while I'm away, don't read his icha-cha's novel huh? i don't want your mind to be corrupted" Rin replied as they laugh trying to hide the sobs which is the real emotions that their psyche is offering them to feel.

"He's going to pick you up later tonight, I already pack your bags, if he's late don't get mad always remember to be a good girl do your best in school and Make Nee-san proud." She said again before heading inside the train as the conductor assist Rin to her luggage.

and at that moment Sakura was left standing there watching the train slowly taking away her one and only Nee-san.

she waste her time standing were her Nee-san have left her... still wondering how she'll face tomorrow without Rin's comforting presence around her.

"It sucks to be me" She said to herself as the wind blow her hair away.

Kakashi went to the address that Rin gave him, incase he was lost. It's been a long time since he went to this place he thought to himself.

Rin and him have been in a bumpy relationship since the third attempt of marriage proposal failed.

although they were in a relationship they haven't been with each other's company since he left to pursue his master's degree. their communication is also messed up due to his busy schedule and her strict hospital duties.

Kakashi just came back from Yugakure a couple of hours ago to where He finished his master's degree and teaching on top rank university the man has a calling for being a teacher.

"I hope she likes it." He said to himself as he brought Sakura with strawberries that came all the way from Hoshigakure.

It's been 5 years since the last time he saw her, she's only 12 years old short girl with short pink hair. He can only imagine her cute face that has no single resemblance to Rin that if his being rude he would ask Rin if Sakura really is her sister. it's not that Rin is unattractive it's just that when he look at them they're both beautiful in a different way.

Rin is the splitting image of her grandmother while Sakura is the combination of Mr. and Mrs. Haruno.

he knocks on the door softly waiting for her but no one shows up to open it.

after 2nd attempt he heard a voice that says come in.

Kakashi went inside as he remove his shoes on the entrance.

He walk inside the living room, everything from television to couch were neatly covered with white cloth.

Rin was really a neat freak which is one of the reason he loves her or he should be thinking is he "loved her". but something caught his attention.

"a dust on the table."

he gently wipe it with his own index finger before looking at it.

"I take back the neat freak, we've been absent with each other's life for 5 years people change" He thought to himself when he heard foot steps behind him.

"Hatake-San I'm sorry to keep you waiting" Sakura said before looking at him as her attention lock to her luggage that she brought out of her room.

"Just Kakashi" Kakashi replied before turning around to see her.

He stood with great awe, he couldn't imagine that he'll found the little annoying girl he once knew will turn out to an incredible beauty like this.

He's right.

Sakura and Rin are both beautiful but in different way.

He smiles at her warmly "It's nice to see you again Sakura-chan, I hope you still remember Me?" Kakashi added with a warm tone while putting his right hand to the back of his head.

It's good to know the crybaby he once knew was now grown into an almost full bloom women. standing in front of him now Is a teenage girl with a ladylike physique.

Her hair is now long as it sways down to her elbow, she is also wearing this red bandanna as a hairband letting a small amount of baby hair and some of her bangs to lurk to each side of her forehead. that mesmerizing green eyes is vibrant as ever.

" I wonder if this Girl has a boyfriend or something that I need to monitor on." Kakashi thought to himself.

The young lady lock her gaze towards the bachelor in front of her with wonder-struck emotion.

"Damn he still looks young though, at the age of 34 Hatake Kakashi manages to look like a fine young bachelor at his mid 20's what's with this guy? Is he a vampire?" Sakura can't take her eyes off of him,

he's chiseled jawline is hypnotizing.

the small beauty mark he has on his chin is very remarkable

one line of vertical faded scar from his upper left eye down to the halfway of his cheek. gosh that gives him a manly and risk taker character

his eyes that has distinctive colors in it; Onyx black on the right side crimson red on the left side due to a genetic disorder which her sister told her as Heterochromia.

Kakashi hates it but Sakura likes it so much for it makes Kakashi unique above the rest. above any man she ever saw.

His face so does his body that's been sculpted perfectly by the Gods, her sister is so damn lucky.

We-... Wait then why the hell she keeps on rejecting his marriage proposal? what the hell is wrong with Rin!?" Sakura thought on her mind as she gasp.

"Uhm... Sakura-chan?" Kakashi called her "I brought some strawberries for you" He then added with a smile along with his crinkle eyes.

"Thank you" She then replied when a flush of pink shade scattered around her cheeks gladly he didn't noticed.

"By the way this is..." She wandered her gaze to a handful of luggage that her sister packed for her.

"my stuffs, I'm sorry it seems that my sister pack not just my... clothes but also the whole entire house..?" She added shyly.

"1 gigantic bag pack, 3 huge trolley suitcases and 4 luggage" Kakashi mentally sighed at the thought of him doing all the heavy lifting.

"is she really going to stay at my place for 8 months or forever?" He thought.

He just replied with a fake smile that's all he could do at the moment, he can't risk his first impression knowing that her girlfriend's sister is still suffering from a traumatic experience.

"Come on Sakura-chan let's go" He then replied while grabbing some of her luggage as they head out of the apartment.

SO what dya thin guys? :) Imma post the next chapter tomorrow since i finally finishing the chapter 3 for some retouch! lemme know what you think? :)


	2. Chapter 2: Crossroads

**DanielleZ13** : thank you for kind your review and very formal critcism I appreciate it :) actually I'm having a trouble constructing a good sentence since i'm multilingual. my vocab in english is kind a broke XD but I'll try my very best to correct my mistake :)

 **thank you for the people who follow and favorite the story, just like I promise yesterday I posted the chapter 2 today. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. feel free to leave a review in case you guys have questions or corrections.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Crossroads**

Kakashi's Peugeot Onyx 2012 model car caught Sakura's attention as she stand to the side of his car; it's a classic black with gold lining to the side of the front car up to the door.

Kakashi immediately put all of her luggage to the trunk.

"It's beautiful wasn't it?" Kakashi then said as he stood beside her while they stare at his car.

"Y-eah" she replied shortly as her breath was taken away by the car.

it's luxurious obviously but the details were modest something that she prefers if she's going to buy a car someday.

"I hope you don't mind, It's not that I'm showing off but" He replied with crinkle eyes.

"No It's ok, I just didn't expect because..." She pause quietly when a flash of memories burn inside of her head.

Where Rin brought her to their first date and how her sister ended up paying for their meals or when he promises to pay the bill but he ended up leaving due to some work obligation thus leaving her sister with the bill again and the lists goes on, Sakura frowned towards him and Kakashi gets what she's thinking.

"because I acted like I'm broke as fuck 5 years ago?" he finished her sentence that made Sakura shook with embarrassment, well he wasn't but that's what he made Rin thought about him.

"N-N-Noo Noo Noo! that's not what I mean" She stammered while looking at his eyes she felt a sudden heat on her cheeks as she tried to defend herself.

lost for words he just laughs at her before taking off his coat and gently putting it above her shoulder.

"Come to think of it, though that's what he did with Rin well whenever he was left to babysit her back then he always treated her with modesity, it was always a blast of fun whenever they hang out together.

So yeah this Is Kakashi the self proclaim douche but gentleman around those people he cares about, He treats her like his own little sister...

 _ **"little sister..."**_

 _ **" just a sister..."**_

Sakura cherished her moments with him but sometimes she can't help but feel a sharp stab to her heart knowing that he'll always looks at her as his precious little sister... nothing more nothing less."

 _Why was she feeling this?_

 _this pain?_

 _This familiar pain?_

Its the same pain that she felt earlier when Ino brought up about Rin's boyfriend.

"She should be happy her beloved Nee-san found someone who's patiently waiting to her approval for marriage and loves her family like his own but why pain?"

Right she haven't thought about it for a while, the death of their parents consumed her for 2 months but for the past 5 years ever since he left to finish his masters degree

She always thinks about him.

Sakura always thought about her Nee-san's boyfriend...

She always does

for she loves him and she keep it in silence

Silence is the only place she could love him...

He belongs to Nee-san...

"Kakashi belongs to Rin."

"I just realized that You're still wearing your gym clothes, It's freezing out here. You probably run like hell when you found out that Rin's departure was earlier than expected." His calm and soothing voice pulls back her consciousness back.

just like the old times she's always drowning in the pool of her love and feelings towards him.

It was always him, Sakura thought.

 _"It was always you, Kakashi"_

Kakashi opens the door assisting Sakura and letting her in before rushing to the other side of the car.

* * *

"I wonder what Sakura-chan is doing right now..." the blonde Uzumaki murmured, his chin resting on his right hand as they sat inside the restaurant not too far from their high school.

Sasuke just looks at his friend, apparently Naruto is not the only one who's worried about Sakura.

"I was just really worried about her, I wish she made it on time, Sakura was about to cry when she heard about her Rin's departure. I've never seen her like that since..." He then added but pause because of the sensitive topic that he's about to say.

Naruto keeps on playing the chopstick to the bowl of ramen, stirring it against the soup.

"Since Mr. Kizashi and Mrs. Mebuki died.." Sai continued what Naruto was trying to say apparently Sasuke and Ino are not the only one who saw this changes.

"I guess being an eyewitness to your parent's murder is not something you would like to happen not even once in your life." Naruto responded, burrying his face to the table.

"You talk like you feel her pain?" Sasuke stirs up the conversation. the only conversation that he think they feel like wanted to talk about for they vowed to never spoke about it.

"I never knew what she feels, I never did... I mean the moment the murder was literally all over the news, I caught myself looking like a child to my parents... I can't say I'm lucky but I'm thankful that they're around... but you can you feel her pain right Sasuke?" Naruto replied before raising his head high and looking at his dark haired dark eyes best friend.

"I guess so" He said while putting a money on the table and slowly leaving his seat before heading towards the exit. Of course he knew what Sakura felt that night. at the 8 years of age Sasuke stand as an eyewitness for the trial to his Father's assassination. His mother was the collateral damage to that gruesome night and Sasuke was just spare because they really have nothing to do with him. until now Sasuke was being haunted by the events of that same night he lost the people he deeply cared bout.

"Sasuke! leaving already?!" The blonde shouted to his friend.

"All catch up with you guys tomorrow" Sasuke replied as he make his way out of the establishment.

* * *

Rin was assisted by the cab driver to her luggage after they stop to a mansion in Amegakure. It was an elegant yet sutle piece of architecture that she haven't seen before. the gate was painted with what appears to be like a fan that has a color resembles to fire.

the gate slowly open revealing someone familiar to Rin. He walk pass to her and starts to carry some of Rin's luggage. after they manage to gather all of her luggage the cab speeds away from the resident.

Obito stood in front of her, looking at her deep brown eyes. he carefully study her feature and her posture closely.

Obito can't come up with a word to say since her visit is so sudden, he was expecting her to come by next week but it seems that some arragement pushed her visit earlier than he expected.

"Rin" He said with a soft yet concern voice, whatever her reasons for sudden change of plan he don't mind it at all for it brings happiness to see her again.

"Obito we need to talk..." Rin replied while still focusing her gaze to her feet, she can't manage to look at him.

for whatever reasons, it bothers Obito.

he wants to asks her why she suddenly decided to visit him.

It's not that his considering it as a bad idea its just unbelievable that she's standing in front of him with tons of luggage with her.

Rin murmured something that's beyond earshot for other people to hear but for Obito, after hearing those words it made him swallow a lump down his throat.

 _ **"Obito, I'm pregnant and your the Father"**_

* * *

Kakashi turned left to the side of the road heading towards a private property own by the Hatake clan for more than a century.

Kakashi is the only heir of the whole fortune of his clan.

He was raised by Jiraiya (their family lawyer) after his father committed suicide. Jiraiya is also responsible for raising Kakashi until he reach his legal age.

Not long after Jiraiya introduced the only Hatake to the world of business but soon Kakashi decided to transfer all of his shares to his father figure after all things considered that business is not his thing nor was even his calling. not long after, Kakashi was accepted to a university where he finished his bachelor's degree in physics.

The only Hatake doesn't seem to care about the other fortune that his clan has to offer except to this luxury houseboat near in Naka river which is located inside their private property in Konoha.

When they reach the parking area, Sakura was astounded of what she saw after getting outside of his car.

She's standing on the driveway of what it seems to be a houseboat that also look like a villa. technically a houseboat without propulsion the houseboat can even be moved making it perfect for privacy-seeking person like the owner himself.

It has three luxurious levels including one that is completely underwater. It's floating in the river not too far from where they were standing.

the driveway and the houseboat is connected by a short metallic silver bridge, it looks like something out of a James Bond movie she thought to herself.

These luxury underwater house is the first of their kind since the design and architecture is something that Kakashi and his private architect planned for 3 years.

"Wow... I thought you're a studio type of guy" Sakura comment as she focus her gaze to her preteen crush who's currently taking all of her luggage out of the trunk.

"Well, i prefer studio whenever I run errand in the city but I highly prefer a home which provides me a lot of privacy." He then replied as he take her suitcases out of the trunk one by one.

Sakura frowned, from what he said it seems that shes invading his privacy because of this sudden change of things that's beyond of her control.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said with her head down. If her parents were still alive, Rin would not have to move away just to provide for their financial needs.

"Sorry for what?" Kakashi replied with a questioning look, apparently the silvered haired man don't get her. He gently close the trunk before carrying her luggage.

"that I have to live with you for 8 months, I know that I'm the reason why Nee-san keeps on rejecting your marriage proposal and now you have to deal with my presence around you because Nee-san is not confident to let me live all by myself. I'm sorry for the inconvenience that I cause to you." Sakura added with tears lingered to the side of her eyes.

(Rin have said that? he thought to himself) Kakashi gently pats her head like he always used to with his genuine and alluring smile while looking at Sakura's vibrant green eyes. this was his way of calming her soothing her emotions and telling her that's it fine and everything is alright which perpetually works to the pink haired girl.

 _she misses his touch..._

 _she misses the way he held her..._

 _she miss the way he comfort her..._

 _all those years of waiting_

 _finally_

 _once again she felt him right next to her._

 _even if it's just a friendly gesture_

 _she'll take it_

 _Sakura thank the God's that even just by this small touch she felt him close to her_

 _that in this solemn silence she felt equal to him_

"You were never an Inconvenience to me, haven't I told you about it before?" He gently wipe her tears away and there he was whispering sweets things she'd yearn for 5 years. his calming voice and his soft touch.

"Sakura, just know that whatever happens between me and Rin I will still care about you and I would never stop on taking care of you." He added assuring Sakura that she's always welcome to his place.

"Bonds come in different forms, Rin and I has our own and so was you and I. If we were encountering such dillema in our relationship its up to us to fix it and lastly... "

"you were never a burden to me... so quit crying you never know how much I value the way you smile" Kakashi then added while still looking at her vibrant green eyes.

Yes he loves the way Rin's younger sister smile. for little Sakura that he met back then represents something ...

" something innocent"

it reminded Kakashi of the part of himself that he lost and wish that he could get back and that pushes him to bring back the ever cheerful 12 year old girl he once met 5 years ago...

He swore that he'll return that old part of Sakura.

Sakura looks back at him, this is just one of reason why she fell in love with her sister's boyfriend.

 _He could be cocky, annoying, pervert and sentimental._

the person who sees underneath the underneath. the only man who value her happiness.

They went inside the houseboat that has three decks with both the master bedroom and bathroom to be completely submerged, allowing residents to be surrounded by different species of fish. He lead her downstairs for there are two bedrooms in the submerged part of the boathouse.

the place is just breath taking to say the least. She couldn't take off her gaze towards the school of fish that is swimming to the glass walls that separates them from the water.

"I hope you like it and this are all your luggage if you need anything else I'm just on the other room" Kakashi utter those words with calmness. it's a good sign that she's smilling he knew that bringing Sakura to his houseboat would make her happy. this is his step by step approach to at least suppress the traumatic experience that the young lady was forced to dealt with for the past 2 months.

before he closed the door she calm his name with smile plastered to her lips.

"Kakashi... Thank you" Sakura replied with a sweet beam her eyes crinkle with joy.

"It was all for you" Kakashi winks at her with a playful smile in his beautiful face as he gently close the door.

The smile on Sakura's face slowly fades away... before dropping her petite form on her new bed. she felt an immeasurable happiness in her heart knowing that she'll be living with Kakashi for 8 months was a blessing in disguise.

 _ **"Kakashi and I alone in this house together**_ _like a girlfriend moving in with her lover." She mummer inside her head._

yet bittersweet smile form on her lips, she can't help but feel happy that finally she gets to see him everyday; his beautiful form and up lifting smiles when she wakes up and his encouraging words and compelling gaze before she drifted herself to sleep but there's a part of her that keeps on screaming in her head telling how horrible she was for thinking that this is a blessing when the situation was a pure predicament especially for her heart.

she wants to run away from her feelings towards him

and yet fate wants to play a game

 _ **"Stop being gorgeous Hatake because when you open your damn luscious mouth I am fucking hypnotize"**_

she close her eyes gently while trying to suppress her guilt as she tries to sleep knowing that not even sleep can make her stop falling for him.

* * *

Sasuke entered the garage before parking his big bike rebel 500. he gently removed his helmet putting it to the left handle of the big bike. he walk to the entrance of there 3 story Mansion where his only brother Itachi and some of their servants were the only people living in the huge Mansion.

Itachi welcome his brother but Sasuke brush him off.

"Where did you go again Sasuke?" Itachi questioned his little brother with concern etch in his face.

"Look Nii-san I'm already 18. you don't have to treat me like a kid, I can take care of myself" Sasuke faced his brother with worn out expression. his tired of his brother worrying so much about his well being. his tired of him watching all his moves in and out of the Mansion.

Itachi took a deep sighed before putting the documents that he'd been studying for the trial of his client tomorrow. Itachi was one of the best Lawyer in Konoha. He was the top 1 on the BAR exam and also a highly paid lawyer of his time. he wanted the best for Sasuke and Itachi will not let his brother throw his life away. he may seem fine but deep down Itachi knows that Sasuke is still blaming himself for what happen to their parents.

"Since you're old enough to make your own decision then I guess you can now join the Akatsuki?" Itachi gently pick another file on the table scattered with papers. he thought that this may be the right time for Sasuke to joined the elite group that has been founded by the Uchihas.

Akatsuki was a legal underground organization that deals with anomalies, crimes and corruption inside the Government of Konoha. whether its plunder, money laundering, assassination cases or any type of activities that revolves around breaking the law by politicians Akatsuki are the personnel who act as the detectives to prevent bias and bribery to tampered the law. they were compose of highly skilled people from the elite class just so they can freely ran down investigations without the enemies noticing their intentions.

Since their parents assassination Itachi blame himself for turning down his Father's offer on joining the group mainly because he felt that his life will be under control by the org and so does his decision making but now working with them he realized that if he joined them earlier maybe his family win the case maybe the suspects and the master mind of the gruesome death of their parents was put to jail and pay for their sins.

"No" Sasuke deadpanned

"No What?" Sasuke's reply to his offer was deafening to Itachi's ear. it felt like someone hit his head with a baseball bat. his blood boil while his knuckles turns white as he tightly close his fist, trying to contain himself from punching his little brother who seem indifferent to his world.

"I don't want to join your group" Sasuke replied again with sincerity in his face. though his expression is still stoic Itachi can see the truth in his brother's solemn onyx eyes.

"I thought you wanted to avenge our parents?"

"Yes I am that's why I want to join ANBU instead" and with that Sasuke disappeared from Itachi's sight.

a gentle smirk form in his older brother's face before studying the decision of his little brother. Itachi was no stranger to his brother's adoration towards ANBU especially to the great White Fang and his son the Copy the Ninja but he didn't expect that Sasuke's adoration towards the highly intelligent organization is so strong that he will neglect the society solely made by his forefathers.

"ANBU huh? Well let see then" He mummer before tossing another documents on the top of the table filled with his notes and other important files for tomorrow's trial.


	3. Chapter 3: Blue!

**Krazykat16** : Thank you for your review! I hope you like this new chap. and enjoy :)

 **.hatake:** Thank you for your honest review, I noticed that too. I didn't realized it earlier but thanks to you I saw my mistake :) I'll try to make it more understandable. I did follow your advice. I used an online grammar check in this chap. Hope you enjoy it :)

 **Hi Guys! FIE HERE! thank you for the new followers, favorites and reviews It really motivates me to continue on writing :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. feel free to leave a review if you have any suggestions or corrections. follow and favorite if you like the chap. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Blue**

Ino arrived earlier at the school for some heart to heart talk with Sakura. her best friend may not utter it but Ino knows her more than anyone with exception to Rin. Sakura has avoided her calls yesterday even her text messages were left unread. Ino feared that Sakura didn't make it on time to see her sister yesterday. she just hope that Sakura won't brush her off and let her comfort her.

"What's up?" Ino yelled at Sakura who was changing to her class room shoes. she take her time to finish what she's doing hoping that Ino would stop bothering her.

"Forehead! I swear that if you keep on avoiding me, I will tell Sasuke that you're the one who put a contaminated love potion to his lunch that set him in full bloom diarrhea when we were in 6th grade" Ino shouted at the top her lungs towards her pink haired best friend.

Sakura knew that Ino will not stop until she gets what she wants from her knowing that she cannot avoid her now unlike last night Sakura decided to give up on avoiding her best friend and decided to face her.

"Do you want to skip our English class?" Sakura said with a small smile on her lips. It's a password that only her and Sakura knew, this means that she's ready to talk with her.

They walk outside of the building, Sakura lead their way to the school garden where Ino and her usually prefer to hang out when they want to have some privacy or just want to have some serious conversation plus there's a decent laying ground and a couple of bench that they could sat while having their conversation.

the last time they did this kind of conversation was when they became rivals to win Sasuke's heart, they were both eight years old; young, lame and juvenile to say the least.

"Goodness! that was some stupid fight that they've ever did" Ino thought to herself.

she remembered how witless they were just to win the Uchiha's heart that sometimes it gave her a cringe worthy.

Ino never knew how they settled those things though.

She still felt the competition but it's not sillier back when they were eight years old and she must admit when one of them brought back those memories it always gave them a really good laugh to each other's foolish antics to woe Sasuke, if someone cue the not to cringe challenge for sure both of them would lost .

 _The two best friends have come a long away._

Ino became Sakura's breathing diary, it's not that she can't talk to Rin about the things that goes on her mind but if personal issues it's at stake she goes to Ino for comfort.

"Is she willing to open up about the murder of her parents?" Ino thought to herself. Ino didn't push her to talk about it back then... In fact she doesn't even want to know what Sakura had felt.

 _she never want to know..._

Sakura's depression is enough to tell her that it crushed her world apart but granted that she's willing to speak now Ino is more than willing to listen.

 _if this is the only way she could at least help her to ease the pain so be it._

They sat on a bench near an artificial lake, Sakura's gaze is lock to the ends of the earth while Ino seated beside her with her legs cross. by the look in Sakura's eyes Ino knows that she's about to say something that she's been hiding even to Rin.

"Pig what ever happens, this conversation will never leave this place, I don't need your opinion about this personal matter I just want you to lend me your attention. Can you do that?" Sakura break their silence which felt like its been going on forever while still looking to the ends of the earth.

"I get it forehead so spit it out" Ino said softly yet with a stern tone so that Sakura would know that she's serious.

"I love my Sister's Boyfriend" Sakura replied with a barely audible tone, Ino was shock so badly that it made her jaw drop and her eyes grew wide.

 _now is her turn to look at the ends of the earth with puzzled mind._

 **"LOVE? but what about RIN!? HOW AND WHY?! OF ALL THE PEOPLE SAKURA!? I DON'T GET IT! WHAT ABOUT SASUKE!? the fuck is wrong with you?!"** Now Sakura just loaded another set of questions to Ino's head.

"I love him since the first time I saw him" Sakura added with a bittersweet smile its genuine, a true emotion but also stirs up the frustration to her best friend's mind.

Ino couldn't hold it back anymore she really wants to bombard Sakura with questions, so to avoid spoiling the "willing to talk atmosphere" she opted for something that she knows her best friend would not take as an insult.

"Sakura, honestly I got a lot of questions but before I open my filthy mouth for i know that you know I won't hold back, I never did."

" I'm just dying to know how and why Rin-san's boyfriend became your object of affection for I solely remember it was Sasuke." Ino replied while decreasing the distance between them.

"We were twelve years old back then when Sasuke rejected my confession for the third time, I think I annoyed him so badly that it resulted to a mouthful of nastiest things he said about me. I know he didn't mean it I think i just hit a nerve" Sakura replied with a little embarrassment.

"Ino I was so heart-broken that it felt like I was hung upside down."

 _"on contrast to me Nee-san luckily has a boyfriend named Kakashi... Hatake Kakashi"_ Sakura continued with both happiness and pain on her voice.

"I don't know anything about the this certain emotion they called love back then. I was just a kid and when i thought about that word Sasuke pops up in my mind..."

"but Kakashi came out of nowhere and completely change my understanding about love. because of Kakashi I was intrigue about the thought of it or should we say I was intrigue to him" Sakura stammered at the thought of it.

Sakura pause for a moment to take a deep breath living an angelic yet peaceful smile before she continue what she was saying.

"Why him?" Sakura begin again with a gentle tone probably elated by just thinking of that person.

 _"Pig he cared for me when no one gives a damn about my existence"_

 _"He laughed with me when you and Naruto are the only people who accepted my company"_

 _"He never judged me yet he saw the best in me when people looked at me as a failure, a filth to my sister's legacy"_

"He brings out the best in me Ino and that's just one of the things why I love my sister's boyfriend. I know that his kindness is just a sign of respect because I'm the sister of his lover"

 _ **"but Ino I've never felt more alive and happy when I'm with him"**_

"I know that Nee-san is just sharing his company with me but I enjoyed every seconds that Kakashi and I shared together... I was contented... happy" Sakura continue with a huge beam to her lips.

 _ **"I started to love him in silence. where no one can judge me, free from heart breaks and rejection"**_

"but it teared my world apart when he decided to leave to pursue his dreams, I was happy but also sad... I was so depressed that I feel like I can't breath. So I tried being selfish once and for all, I made him promise to never forget me and he said Yes!" Sakura added with great happiness while tears lingered to the side of her eyes.

"Pig I was so filled with joy that I also promised him that I will be a better person. that's when I started innovating for myself"

Now Ino realized why suddenly her best friend, for some reason became passionate about academics and sports.

 _little by little she saw her achieved the setting point that Rin have known for._

It's amazing how Love or should we say a man named Hatake kakashi change Sakura's perspectives, the way she view things hell even the way she live her life.

 _"_ _ **I was thinking that maybe... just a maybe he would look to me as the one who loves him not the little sister of his lover**_ _"._ Sakura gave her best friend a genuine smile but with pain in her eyes It was so bittersweet that Ino can't look at her.

"Was it bad? Of course you silly little twit it is bad It's Rin-sans boyfriend, her sister's boyfriend who supposedly her fiancé if she didn't reject his marriage prosopal more than thrice.

But hearing Sakura's defense towards her feelings to the said man.

it sounds _**beautiful yet painful**_

 _ **innocent yet decisive**_

 _ **but it was pure of Love and Affection nonetheless**_

Ino thought to herself.

Now Ino doesn't wonder why the rivalry that they have with each other slowly subsides because Sakura's heart have been practically stolen by the person who also stole her Big sister's heart and now she has to live with the said man for a good 8 months with all the temptations in the air awaiting to put on action.

that if one of them fell to the snares of it

everything will come crumbling down

every forms of relationship that this three has for each other will annihilate; talk about beautiful disaster.

"I saw him last night, he change a little but for good; he looked more matured and intimidating now Pig you should have seen him." Sakura added with gladness and huge affection towards the person she was talking about.

"But what surprised me the most is his still the same man who blows my mind every second when I'm with him and _**the one who holds my heart unknowingly."**_

"And what I realized is that my feelings towards him hit me so hard than I've ever felt for him back then... it becomes much stronger commanding...whenever his around with me... _**I love him Ino I really do."**_

 _ **" I want to make him mine... only mine but he belongs to the person I also loved and cherished. I can't afford to lose one of them... "**_ Sakura cried at the thought of her hurting her own beloved sister who sacrificed everything for her who also loves her unconditionally.

 _ **"Ino what should I do?"**_ Sakura sobs while her tears roll down to the side of her cheeks she moved her head down while gripping her skirt tight.

"Oh boy this is trouble... might be troublesome than they were at eight years old" Ino thought to herself with sympathetic gaze towards her best friend with her right hand caressing her forehead.

It felt like Sakura's revelation gave her headache.

* * *

Kakashi wakes up by the smell of his favorite food that keeps on lingering to the second most sensitive part of his body, his nose. he slowly opens up his eyes before removing the blanket. he sit to his bedside while eyeing the wall clock.

"10:00 am" He murmured as he make his way upstairs heading towards the dining hall. halfway he was welcome by his cute little pug he named Pakkun. he kneel and gently scratch the head of the pug. the attention grabber pug looks jealous because there's another human being in the house.

Pakkun has never met a lot of people since Kakashi usually lives on his own aside from him only Jiraiya, Genma and Asuma are the people who Pakkun recognized. when he reach the dining room he saw a neatly wrap bowl filled with his all time favorite salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant.

he gushes to the dining table before savoring again the aroma of his favorite food. For Kakashi it's hypnotizing and the best dish he'd ever come across with.

"Damn! I would kill someone just to eat this" Kakashi bluntly said. the note that Sakura had left near the chopsticks caught his attention, he gently held it and read the letters written on a small velvety pink sticky note.

 _ **"your second round is in the fridge. Tc! ~Sakura"**_

Kakashi smirk graciously towards the effort of the little Haruno. She still knew him and his insatiable obsession towards salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant.

The young Hatake had fancy the young Haruno since the first time he met her. Why? He thinks that for some reason Sakura is different.

 _a person with a very unique qualities._

back then he was expecting a nastiest annoying little girl who would ruin his first date with Rin

but he was wrong.

Yeah she's a kiddo who thinks that the earth is revolving around because Kami made her and who was it?

oh yeah the young Uchiha for each other like they were destine to be together forever based on what Rin said about her sister's childhood crush.

Sakura has a straight forward personality with a tongue as sharp as his personal collection of kunai. Kakashi remembered how they started became close with each other It was his first date with Rin.

Sakura and Kakashi were left for while when Rin went to the comfort room.

 **\- Flashback-**

"Hello Sakura-chan it's nice to meet you, I'm Hatake Kakashi " Kakashi said while initiating for a hand shake but Sakura just looks at him with this judgemental yet violence seeking gaze.

"I heard that you're considered as one of the well reputed bachelor, a women's dream man yet you're an infamous playboy at night you're quite popular everywhere because you're the only heir of Hatake group of Companies and because you're handsome and smart whatsoever you're also the successor of Attorney Jirraiya whom we all know as a huge pervert! just so you know that If you ever hurt my sister I swear I will burn all your Icha-cha novels to the ground! you understand?!" Sakura shouted to his face with a sour look on her face and tough voice with her arms cross under her chest.

Kakashi looked at her dumbfounded.

Did she really did some research on his background?

and just how on earth did she knew that he worshiped his collection of Icha-cha novel?

He doesn't want to engaged himself with a kid fight to a 12 years old girl but her voice and her choice of words caught people's attention inside the restaurant enough for his ego and pride wounded.

 _ **"You wan't to play a game? ok then Let's play"**_ Kakashi thought himself.

"You're sister is a good catch too, she's an amazing doctor. i hope you don't mind if both people with the same passion towards their crafts would hang out for quite sometime. beside's you're sister is not the only one who likes guys with high social rank..." Kakashi replied with obnoxious yet mockery tone.

"What about you Sakura-chan? you've been pining the youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku right?" tit for tat get the taste of your own medicine kiddo there's still so much more to learn for a girl like you. leave the talking to the adults and keep your nose to where it doesn't belong Kakashi thought to himself.

Sakura's strong girl façade falls off by hearing that familiar word well she's not in the mood to hear that family name because she'd just been rejected for the third time like an hour ago by the boy she's pining since the first time she learned how to write her own name.

Sasuke's hurtful words echoed again to her mind.

 _"Sorry Sakura but You're just a useless pathetic little girl who happens to have a very well-lit Sister. I don't intend to get involved with someone like you! so for the third time around Sakura leave me Alone"_

 _"but Sasuke-"_

 _"Can't you just take a hint!? LEAVE!"_

Sakura calmly smile with tears lingering to her eyes she focus her gaze towards Kakashi whom at the moment is looking at her vibrant green eyes feeling terrible as hell that he made Rin's baby sister cry.

"Sa-kura-cha-n" Kakashi then said with a stern yet soft voice trying to hold of his grip.

"I know I'm in no place to judge you Hatake-san, I mean it's just other people's observation. besides if you're the one that could make my Nee-san happy then i would be glad to accept you as a part of our family. I just want to guarantee that my Nee-san will be in good hands I don't want her to get hurt I love her and I look up at her." Sakura chuckled softly trying to suppress herself from sobbing.

"I think I'm just tense up a little I've just been rejected for the 3rd time can you believe it?"

Kakashi looks at her with mix emotion

"how could you smile like that after you've been rejected? well he hasn't been rejected never in his whole life. rejection is something non-existent to his vocabulary but this little girl in front of him though with heavy heart admitted her own defeat" He thought to himself. He wishes that Sakura would stop crying this is his first date with Rin if she caught him making her baby sister cry this date will end badly and will cause him a PR Nightmare.

 _ **"and I don't want Nee-san to feel the same pain nor even want to see her sad that's all Hatake-san"**_ Sakura said with a shaky voice before she smile and start making it up to Kakashi by initiating a hand shake.

and at that moment with those words came out from her mouth and her gesture of making it up to him Kakashi knew that _he wasn't talking to a child._

 _he is having a conversation to a girl who values her sister's happiness._

He gave her the warmest smile that he would've ever give as they start to held each other's hand.

 _ **"I cannot guarantee a happily ever after for Rin and I because we don't know what the future holds Sakura-chan but trust me that I will only do right by her."**_

Sakura's eyes were all lock now to his onyx black eye and crimson red-eye. Sakura can see the truth and reality in his eyes.

 _ **"So this is what Love means was it?**_

 _ **that it's unpredictable**_

 _ **but you can always count on yourself to do right things to the person you love?**_

 _ **this is how love works..."**_

Sakura thought to herself, his words enlighten her the truth in his eyes gave her the idea of what is love which the only word she can't understand or may have trouble understanding from the beginning.

 _ **"And Sakura-chan you're the best person I've ever came across with"**_ Kakashi's words sank again to the little Haruno's psyche. this is the first time she heard someone said it to her.

she rarely hear those words, in fact she was so overwhelm and became numb through insults and rude words that made Kakashi's word seem unfamiliar something that she never heard before.

 _ **"Don't let the words of some spoiled boy with a high social rank in society bring you down. You're better than that and I admire you for giving me your insights"**_ Kakashi added while looking deeply to her vibrant green eyes as he starts to wipe her tears off before gently pats her head.

Sakura was blow away by the words of the man who's now patting her head and flashing one of the candid sweet smile that she had ever seen. the sincerity in his eyes is so alluring, captivating and pure serene.

"If that's how love works between two people I wonder how it differs from one person to another. will it change or will it be the same?" Sakura thought to herself she was so intrigued by the thought of love and the man in front of him. later that night she's not aware that she's already captivated by him.

 **-(-it was supposedly Kakashi's insight but i just think that Sakura's insights of their first meeting is necessary too -)-**

 **End of flashback**

No wonder they did get along so well even if Sakura became the third wheel of his first date with Rin.

He gently removed the plastic wrap from the bowl, the oh so deliciously aroma tangles to his nostrils. he can feel Pakkun's soft short fur on his feet using his cuteness and charms to get his way to Kakashi's breakfast.

Kakashi sat on the chair and starts to savour his breakfast made in heaven.

"Damn it! this is terrifically delicious ." He continued to eat it while eyeing Pakkun who's trying his very best begging him to give him some.

"Sorry Pakkun my little Sakura says It was all just for me, tell you what? start making friends with her maybe one day she'll cook you one of this" Kakashi told to his pug who seemingly understand what he said.

Pakkun walks away with disappointment, Kakashi lock his gazed to his now sobering pug with a poker face.

"You only saw me as your owner when I have decent food on the table" He sad to himself.

Kakashi didn't admit it in the beginning but he grew a certain attachment to the little Haruno. they became more than friends, she became more than a friend for him.

When he babysit her back then they would find themselves teasing each other endlessly. touching, squeezing and pinching each other's cheeks.

 _she became one of the important person in his life that he wants to protect at all cause._

 _ **with Sakura, Kakashi feel that he can be himself that obviously he can't show to Rin**_.

 _Rin adores his Manhood side; the responsible, succesful, committed and dedicated to his craft. the prim and proper Kakashi._

back then It scares Kakashi to lose Rin if he showed her his true nature...

 _ **the real Him.**_

On the other side thanks to his girlfriend's little sister, her company became Kakashi's breathing ground. her happiness and huge smiles towards Kakashi's real side became a fresh breath of air.

later did they know that they grew closer together where it came to the point that Sakura would show up to his earlier workplace with his ever favorite food alongside her. Somehow her visits on his earlier workplace was so often though he didn't mind some of his close friends at the same time his colleague questioned their relationship like Genma and Asuma.

 _ **-Another Flashback-**_

"Oi Hatake answer me straight to the face who really is your girlfriend?

Is it Rin-san?

or

our little Sakura?

I demand the truth Hatake!" Genma then said to him with his stupid yet judgmental gaze.

"It's none of your business Genma. you just don't get along with Anko's family than I am with Rin" Kakashi replied while reading his lesson plan looking for some flaw before passing it to Mr. Sarutobi their school director.

"Cut it out Genma, Kakashi is not that low compare to you" Asuma replied while liting his cigarette. the man has addiction in cigarettes obviously.

"Ah yes Genma is so low that he would fuck anyone or anything that moves" Kakashi added.

Asuma chuckled almost choke the smoke he inhaled due to his friend's nasty comment.

"Hey Hey you're attacking me personally Hatake. I guess I'm just jealous to the "I brought your favorite food Kakashi" (trying to copy Sakura's cheerful voice) thing. Next time she came tell her to brought something for me and Asuma" Genma then said eyeing his bestfriend while pointing his finger to the lunch that Sakura brought for Kakashi.

"Don't worry Genma-sensei and Asuma sensei, I also brought something for you two" apparently Sakura heard them on the hallway. she gently put a box of homemade Brown Butter Bourbon Spice Cookies on the desk.

the two teacher just looks at her with awestruck of course they both love a kind gesture but they didn't really want to sound like they're demanding on her.

"I'm not really that good in cooking, I was practicing my cooking skills it just happened that Kakashi has a strong stomach and has a strong will to become my lab rat." She giggled softly while the two full-grown men gulped and look at Kakashi with such amazement.

"Well Sakura chan we don't really want to bother-" Asuma didn't finish what he was saying when the aroma of the cookies hit his nostrils it comes from the box that Kakashi had open. Kakashi ate one cookie and suddenly field with amazement towards the little girl.

"You're getting better with practice Sakura-chan" Kakashi gave her the warmest smile that he show only just for her while patting her pink head.

the two teacher take some cookies to taste it.

"if this cookies are made from hell then Kakashi was one hell of an actor but if this cookies are made from heaven they will rummage Kakashi's lunch tomorrow for sure." Genma and Asuma thought.

the two teacher were engulf with pure satisfaction by the delicious treat. it was a good combination of sweetness accompanied with hint of alcohol that provides a hint of bitterness and warm feeling.

"What type of cookie is this Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asks as he tried to get another cookie in the box that was swiftly taken away by Asuma and Genma.

"You got the lunch leave the cookies for us" Genma then said while hugging the box filled with cookies.

"You jerk I want some too!" Kakashi then said while he and Genma starts to wrestle over a box of cookies like they're a highschool student and not a full-grown man graduated with Bachelors degree and had a licensed for teaching.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan" Asuma then said to the little girl with a huge beam.

 **-End of another flashback-**

Kakashi almost finish his first bowl while analyzing the reality and how time runs by so quickly. he gently put the chopsticks down before eyeing the sticky note that Sakura left. his lips twisted in a left corner grin before crossing his arms in front of his chest; this was an interesting turn of event for him.

The little cherry blossom that he knew is _gradually molded by time; her body, skin, mind, and even her cooking skills._

the thought of her cooking skills make him chuckled a little.

 _oh how time flew away so fast_

 _and when he finally noticed it_

 _the little Sakura that he knew_

 _is now near on her full bloom_.

 **"Fuck, I'm so late for my first day in class"**


	4. Chapter 4 Outburst

_**rosaaerith:**_ **Thank you for your kind review :)**

 _ **xyra23:**_ **Thanks for the advice I really appreciate it :) Yeah, I kind forget to indicate that in previous chapter. I think this fiction is almost AH too. I made Sasuke a year older than Sakura because I want him to more matured (its something about the plot). also Rin, Gai and Obito were at the same age as Kakashi. the four char. were 34 years old in this fic :) (almost forgot to include that.)**

 **Like wise I hope you enjoy this new chapter :) feel free to leave a review, favorite and bookmark :) It would mean so much to me :)**

 _ **~F.I.E**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Outburst**

"I hope you all relished the glorious gift of the spring time of youth my dear pupils. we will indulge ourselves with the power and Glory of youthfulness next friday. until then, see you all" and with that Gai excited the room with his laugh echoing the hallway until his beyond earshot.

The room he'd left filled with exhausted students whom he'd commanded for 100 laps in the field, straight no breaks before making them run for their lives back to their classroom with a deal that whoever was left will get a minus 5 deduction straight to their performance card.

There body movements was obstructed and blockaded by unhappiness, they found themselves tumbling over the cliffs of discomforts after a long hour of penitence prepared by their green suit Teacher who thinks that springtime of youth is the synonym of boundless stamina.

"Indulge your ass" Shikamaru replied before laying his back on his desk. He was so tired his drooling all over the table.

"His the devil in green suit clothing" Kiba added as he quickly drank his power aide.

" Just chill everyone! Gai Sensei was trying his best to help us get physically fit" Lee tried to calm his team.

"Unfortunately not for Shino who collapsed just when his about to reach his 30 laps." Kankuro argued, between gasps.

"I feel like I'm dehydrated" Naruto cried in pain while his stomach gave out. Then nausea crept from his abdomen to his head and the world went black.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted to his best friend who just passed out from extreme exhaustion.

"Guys... composed yourselves, our new home room teacher is about to come in" Sakura clap her hands to get their attention. She is also exhausted from Gai sensei's excercise but she have a reputation to Uphold. She will not let their new teacher see the slackness and lousiness in his or her first day in teaching.

They all settle to their own sit and composed themselves when they heard the bell ring.

"Forehead do you know who the new teacher is?" Ino questioned her

"Pig I have no Idea actually Iruka sensei said that Kurenai sensei will have her maternity live earlier than expected since this is her first child and her pregnancy is kind a delicate matter." Sakura replied while hustle and bustle can be hear inside the room.

Theirs a lot of buzz around about the mysterious father of Kurenai's child due to fact that one day she just poof in the room and announced that she's expecting a little one even when she's not involved with someone else. Not that they're minding their teacher's business but there's a strong rumor that it's a product of one night stand she had with Asuma sensei about a month ago but what saddens them the most is the aloofness of Asuma sensei around her. Their body language have shown how they're trying to avoid each other and with a student like Shikamaru who uses his intelligence on being the source of juicy gossips well you can't and will not hide anything.

After 55 mins. Of waiting the supposedly new home room teacher has yet to show up.

"Well this Teach's taking forever, I mean how many minutes does it take to get you to your next class? his irresponsible!" Temari shouted with enrage this is the first time their class have made by someone this late.

"Now... now... that doesn't mean I'm late you're entitled to call me irresponsible. You'll learn in university that professor's who comes '' _LATE''_ are the ones with greater knowledge." The man replied when he suddenly enter the room with class record in his right hand.

He was a wearing a black formal fitted long sleeves with few buttons open. Enough to give them a sight of his upper chest but not intimidating or inappropriate to say the least. A simple black mask covered the major part of his mouth. it was place just below his nostril to let his perfect pointed nose uncovered, It looks like an isosceles right triangle a perfect 90° giving his student an illusion of how handsome he looks like especially without the black cloth barrier.

Instead of sporting his mismatched eyes he wore an onyx black contact lens on his left eye to cover his crimson one. rather than showing his poor posture he decided to stand straight to improve his physique, perfectly enough to compliment the black fitted front dress pants his wearing. His ever silver-grey hair was still defying the gravity with his bangs lurking down to his shifted his place to write his full name on the board which gave his student the pleasure to savour the full view of his perfect round ass...

All girls hell even the Heirness of the Hyuuga clan squeal girlishly, then wriggle plafully while turning their fan girling mode on.

So Kurenai Sensei's maternity live wasn't that bad at all...

Sakura couldn't help but go completely rigid not moving an inch in her now terribly uncomfortable chair like she saw a ghost or something, she was both surprise and horrified when he entered the room mainly because she didn't expect him to be their the subsitute teacher and it's not that she's expecting him to tell such things but she thought that informing her about his impending arrival into school won't cross the line. Similar to the other girls, Sakura can feel a blood escaping her nose aware of her budding desire to give in and do her fangirling thing and start drooling to the floor while looking at her new Sensei but she can't for _goodness sake_ because if she gives in _he will endlessly tease her later tonight._

"Forehead, I wish Kurenai Sensei won't go back from teaching for good!" Ino said while gushing on her seat. Sakura can see her best friend's eyes turns to heart shape with a deep red shade on her burning cheeks.

"Ka..Kashi?" Sakura stammered his name but her voice is loud enough to heard by everyone inside the room.

Ino stops from gushing when she heard what Sakura had said.

"Kakashi? You mean Kakashi Hatake? Rin-san's boyfriend? " She thought to herself while she focus her gaze to the board and read what Kakashi had written on it. Which confirms Ino's suspicion.

All of her classmates hell even Sasuke who always don't care what's happening to his surrounding suddenly shifted his gaze towards Sakura.

Kakashi looked at his pink haired girl student who was sitting beside the huge window. He can see her blushing with her emerald eyes gleaming with disbelief that He is their substitute teacher.

"Why Hello Sakura-chan I'm your substitute teacher" he replied dramatically as if they haven't seen each other for a long time with an Innocent smile and eye crease etch in his beautifully orchestrated face.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, I don't want my students getting late in my class. Attentiveness and teamwork is the key to pass my class."

"Is Teamwork allowed in taking written examination Kakashi-sensei? " Naruto replied with a huge beam, seems that the word _"TEAMWORK_ " in written exams brought him back from his deep slumber. Finally he doesn't have to buried his face just to pass his senior year especially this boring physics.

"Nice humour. Try it though and I'll make sure to reward you with a whole week suspension and community service" his expression remained blissful yet dangerous as he utter his threat to the blonde.

"But Kakashi sensei you said" the young blond kept his argument going, his not going to let his chance slip away.

"And you know I don't mean it that way" Kakashi replied while opening the class attendance record.

"But-"

"Say another word and you'll be spending your whole day in the detention room" Kakashi replied with an eye crease trying his best to not lose his composure.

"Tch!" Naruto grunted, in his retarded sounding voice.

Sasuke couldn't believe of what he was seeing now. It was Hatake Kakashi the man that he adores when he was young and right until now. He was amazed to see the man who inspires him to join ANBU and served the state of Konoha with all its righteousness. The young Uchiha proceeded to the table where the man he idolized was standing, Sasuke paid him a greet and quickly bow to him.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Sir Hatake!" He then said as he kept his head down to the man he looked up to.

Kakashi's expression remained passive. his respectful gesture is not uncommon to the young Hatake but he doesn't feel honored by his actions with regards to ANBU. but one does not let this slip away especially of what this kid did to his precious little pink haired companion 5 years ago.

Kakashi gently tag down his mask as he place his mouth near Sasuke's right ear.

"So, you're Sasuke then? The one that Sakura-chan came to fondness?" He murmer, slightly aware that his sudden question made the young Uchiha flinch.

" ...ssSir..." Sasuke response sounded like he hesitant especially on last the part.

 _ **"Ah... break her heart for the 4th time and I'll break your handsome face. Uchiha or not she doesn't deserved that treatment"**_ he said with a threatening voice of an over protective big brother.

 _ **"Its... unavoidable"**_

 _ **"Well you can break the news without being an ass now go back to your sit"**_

 _ **"I sign up for ANBU"**_

Kakashi was a little shock to his preference of organization. For sure some of his family informed him that Akatsuki are well fitted for Uchiha's not ANBU but regardless of this young man's decision he will still have to brief him about what his involving himself into.

"See me tomorrow 15:00 at the head quarters and address me as _**Sierra, Charlie, Alpha, Romeo, Echo"**_

Sasuke didn't budge but by the look in his eyes, Kakashi can see that his a bit terrified especially when he heard his alias. He retreated back to his seat while they proceeded on checking the attendance.

Tomorrow he'll figure out the intention of the Uchiha Brat for joining ANBU. It's very unusual and intriguing at the same time that someone will turn down their own Clan's organization in exchange for a dark Org like ANBU that _ruins innocence_ and setting their members at the constant life threatening situation when provoke by a not so ideal missions.

 _ **ANBU is a dark path one the he learned from his very own Father.**_

After Kakashi left the room Sakura stomped out of their class room completely ignoring her best friend calling out her name in an agonizing scream, she scream like a pig that was about to butcher as her voice echoes to the hallway while Sakura headed to the Faculty room.

When she open the door she's greeted by the sight of Genma having some casual conversation with Gai who's lighting up his scented candles while Asuma cupped his hand against the wind, lighting his cigarette and the person she's looking for. Kakashi found an empty office chair and sat down humming his favorite OST from Icha -cha Paradise the Movie. like every usual day, the cigarette smoke had commingled for hours with the smell of Dentyne gum and Gai's springtime scented candles on the faculty room. the windows was closed because it was raining, keeping every _mellow demonic odor_ trapped inside the room and _it killed her sense of smell._

"Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed while pinching her nose.

"Kakashi Sensei, Sakura-chan we're in the school remember?" He replied with a jerky smile behind his black mask.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she squeaked with her lips pursed as she narrow her gaze towards her new Sensei.

"I forgot to tell you last night and really it was urgent. Hiruzen-san asks me if I could be a substitute teacher until Kurenai is ready to go back in teaching." He replied before sitting on his chair and carefully putting his class attendance inside the drawer.

 _"What about me living in your house? If they found out that a Male Teacher who's obsessed in Icha-Icha series is keeping a minor inside his home there's a chance that they'll take your Teaching license"_ she furrowed her eyebrows even more, the thought of him losing his title because of her was something she cannot bear to happen. she knew that he sacrificed a lot just to reach where he is now on his career.

" _You really hold a grief towards Icha-cha Sakura-chan? and worry no more, I've already told Hiruzen-san about it. And besides I already have consent letter from Rin. it'll be fine"_ Kakashi replied while arching his eyebrow showing his worries about Sakura picking on his obsession with Icha-cha series. He can't blame her though even Rin gets mad at him for reading it in public even if his a teacher, A well Reputable Teacher who reads porn in public, giggling at every pages of his smutty book. he gently rested his hand on her head reassuring her that everything is under-control.

"Yeah No worries Sakura-chan! Before Kakashi accepted the job he made sure that Father is aware of your situation." Asuma added with a smile.

"Youre so tense up Sakura-chan, tell you what! Were going to bar later tonight since there's no class tomorrow you can come with us to loosen up a bit" Genma said before winking at her. Sakura looked at Genma with a hint of surprise and somewhat happy that they extend their invitation to her. She really wanted to hang out with them like they used to before but when She was about to agreed she was forced to pause by Kakashi's sudden change of mood.

 _"No Genma, Sakura-chan was not even in her legal age"_ Kakashi bit back with a groan.

 _"Not when she has 4 big brothers to back her up. Gai will come too you know."_ Genma replied with a huge grin and Kakashi can tell that this friend of his is doing it on purpose.

"And that _**4 big brothers was also her TEACHERS**_. really Genma does it bother you sometimes that you're teaching Good Manners and Right Conduct while proposing something like this to your student?" Kakashi sighed loudly before narrowing his gaze to Genma.

"It's not really my field of expertise, it just happened that my schedule is not loaded besides We will just have fun Kakashi since you just get back, you've been gone for 5 years men. And Stop being overprotective, _**she's 17 and not 12 for crying out loud**_ and I promise! No alcoholic drinks we will just go to the bar and hang out"

 **"You promise? That's new!"**

 **"I swear Kakashi now let her come with us tonight"**

 **"You swear to death Genma?"**

 **"Yes I am"** He replied while crossing her 2 fingers behind his back.

 **"Even if you get hit by the bus and your groin get severely damage leaving you dickless permanently?"**

 **"Ugh! Hatake I fucking swear alright?"**

 _ **"You two, there's a student inside this room"**_ Asuma interrupted them while waving his hand in order for the two to stop their arguments. Sakura maybe close to all of them but it's still inappropriate to talk about the anatomy of male's genitalia in front of a lady student who's now currently blushing by the thought of Genma getting hit by a bus and being dickless forever.

 _ **"Our student"**_ with a defeated sigh Kakashi continued

"alright I'll let her come with us _only_ because I don't want her to come home alone tonight but **NO ALCOHOLIC DRINKS** and Sakura-chan _this will be our secret_ you know Rin will-"

"I get it, I'll zip my mouth" Sakura replied with a huge beam on her soft pink lips. She was glad that finally his Guardian gives in to his friends plea. It was all coming back to Sakura, the good old memories of 5 years ago, which was the best year of her life.

After the class Sakura went back to the Faculty room. The corner side of the room filled with papers as high as Sakura's height, defying gravity. the usual busy room is quiet every friday night given that majority of the teachers went home earlier than expected to spend their friday nights at home or with some friends. It was already 6:30 pm but Kakashi was still arranging his desk, putting all the necessary objects he needed while Genma and Asuma are having some chit-chat about stuffs that guys at their age usually have in common. The only son of Sarutobi Hiruzen was still smoking inside the faculty room and Sakura swear that if his not the Son of the owner of the school he was probably fired years ago. Gai on other hand was acting like himself; doing some set of stretching, he is self-conscious about his body and always advocates about healthy living and safe sex. in fact he went over board last year that he sends condoms to the students with flyers compose of explicit visual representation of sexually transmitted disease.

several minutes later they decided to head to the local bar since they're all done with their businesses inside the faculty room. It was not the typical bar that Ino insisted her to tag along. This is the first time she entered a bar that doesn't smell like dirty teenagers having a good time of their life. Sakura could tell that this an expensive bar which patronized by grown ups with jobs good enough to pay not only for their bills but also their vices. They settle to the long table in front of the bartender when Kakashi went to the bathroom while the others called the bartender, she didn't know what Genma ordered for her so Sakura patiently wait for Kakashi if Genma didn't get her something.

After a few minutes the bartender gave them their drinks. Gai ordered a glass of beer, Asuma had a scotch whiskey and Genma had margarita.

"Here" Genma said while giving Sakura her drink. Sakura nodded with a small smile but before she could taste the drink Kakashi immediately went beside her yank the drink away from her and smell it.

He can smell the small amount of alcohol in her drink, it was not much but Kakashi will not tolerate this kind of behaviour. Rin entrusted Sakura with him and he intends to keep her away from this new world of vices. He doesn't care if she's 17 or matured enough to handle her drink as long as she's with him. he will still protect her at everything.

 **"What the hell Genma!"** Kakashi grumbled angrily.

 **"What?"** He replied obnoxiously.

 **"You swear that no alcohol involve"**

 **"It was a ladies drink for goodness sake she'll be fine, your** _ **Baby Girl is all grown up just accept it.**_ **wouldn't you Sakura-chan?"** He then giggled with a mischevious smirk.

Sakura replied with a shy smile while her face suddenly turns red. _**"Baby girl eh?"**_ the thought of her being his baby girl made her cheeks flush even more and squeal a little to her seat.

 _ **"Baby girl or not I don't want her drinking that"**_ He immediately throw the content and replaced it with milk before putting back the straw.

"Where did you get that milk?! From the bathroom?" Sakura retorted while raising one of her pink eyebrows.

"Course not, I went to the convenience store I knew Genma would not follow the deal so I bought it, here you go"

"Seriously Kakashi!? You would've bought an orange juice so I can blended in with you all" she exclaimed with both shyness and fury.

The three teachers burst out with laughters at Kakashi's gesture they all know that he could get strictly protective towards his girlfriend's little sister but they didn't think it would ended up like this.

 **"He's preparing you to go to sleep"** Asuma argued as they all laugh at the two who were arguing about Sakura's drink.

 **"You forgot the cookies My Eternal Rival"** Gai snickered while wiping his tears of shallowness.

 _ **"Here's the book for Bed time stories"**_

Genma replied with a humorous tone of voice. He gave to the silver-haired man the newest edition of Icha-Icha series _ **; Icha-Icha Nightmare**_ while trying to hold back his laughter.

Genma's antics had set the three of them to infuriating laughters. Asuma barely hold on the smoke to his lungs while coughing and smirking at the same time while Gai fall on his seat laughing uncontrollably. Even though they were all full-grown men and their birth certificates made them clear that they should act like it they couldn't stop thinking like a 16 years old high school boy who's in the verge of growth spurts. The three deeply hold on to the thoughts of _'Age is just a number'._

Kakashi's irritated mood softens when He saw the book. It was the _Icha-cha volume 69_. He missed the book launch because of an emergency meeting in ANBU, he went to the bookstore only to find out thay they're all pretty sold out, He tried to beg his Father figure for a copy but he refused to give it to him. Safe to say that He contemplated about his decision-making that day.

It was a small velvety burgundy book with a sleeping girl and her intruder on the left side as a cover, at last after a long lonely nights Icha-cha Nightmare was all his.

He swallowed a lump down his throat before gently opening the book, much to his surprise it was one of those 3 handwritten limited edition. His eyes glow, shimmering and sparkling as he studied the form of his beloved Icha-cha, he looked at it as if it was one of the holy relics that provides all the ancient wisdom on how to stop the next world war, secrets for immortality or bringing someone back to life. when he slowly unveiled the 4th page of his pornographic book he starts drooling after seeing the naked body of a young women with her hands and feet tied on the bed. he thank Kami that he reminded him to somehow wear black facial mask today or else his friends and Sakura will see him drooling all over his book.

 _ **"Boys and there Porns**_ " Sakura snapped her head around and narrowing her eyes at his form, disapproving and embarrass. she couldn't believe that this full-grown man sitting beside her is giggling towards his new series of Icha-cha rather than those beautiful women on the other side of table with their cleavage and inner thighs on display.

"That's our gift for you since we miss 5 years of your birthday."

"Thanks I really appreciate it" he confess with a huge grin and eye-crease towards the three people who had been in his life since kinder garden.

The laughers went on and on to the 5 of them. They talk about there lives for the past 5 years that has passed. Genma talks about his female conquest and his road to success of hitting a mile stone of 1000 women he had sex with, Asuma cleared the issues and that he's not the baby daddy to Kurenai's unborn child and when and how he will handle the school when his father decided to retire but Gai's revelation have had them fall on their seats when he said that his on his way of being a Monk but back outed after finding out that Lee was a result of his rendezvous 17 years ago. He'd impregnated someone while not even aware of it.

"Lee's existence inspired me to raise an advocacy towards safe sex and using protection. If our youth would just understand the value of it no one will suffer like Lee being fatherless for 14 years but with all of my youthfulness I swear that I will be a great father to him" He said with a stern voice a teary eyes.

"Damn! I mean I saw the resemblance between you two earlier. it was uncanny really but you? Father? I thought you're gay" Kakashi exclaimed with great awe. He shook his head a bit trying to absorb all the things that his long time friend had said.

"So fetishes are hereditary you guys had the same green suit I thought that kid is just crazy but Now I'm amaze. Fear for your child now Hatake!" Genma said while chukling, huge smiles forming on his lips as he tease his friend.

"Of course Rin will try to fix their child if ever their future children become obsess with Icha-cha series." Asuma argued.

 _ **"If that was my child"**_ Kakashi murmured in between his new book.

"Well time to go" He added before giving a hand to Sakura to aid her, she take his hand for support with her heart raising like drum on her chest It was the familiar feeling again the sense of belonging the feeling of coming home _but she was too mad to him to entertain her feelings for him._

They stood right next to each other with their hands intertwine as they wait for the others before retreating. Asuma and Genma politely declared that they will stay for a bit longer while Gai like them decided that its time to go home.

Genma studied Kakashi's retreating form with Worry and anxious lingering to his eyes, his friend may not utter it but Genma knows something is going on.

After they parted ways with Gai, Kakashi has still yet to let go of her hand. they walk in silcence towards the corner of the parking lot where he parked his 1968 ruby-red Plymouth fury.

their fingers intertwine with each other as they pass by with other party goers. She tried to yank her hand away from his hold but his grip was tight and wouldn't let her hand go from his grasp.

They walk in deafening silence, no one dares to break the lack of noise as they passed by the parked cars. She didn't dare to speak though she really knew that this type of silence meant his begging her to say something, Anything just to take away the lack of stillness of the cold night _. But she's upset, annoyed and pissed to him for throwing her drink and replacing it with a milk, she was laughed at by his friends and been ignored by him because he finally has new series of Icha-cha in his hand._

When they reach his car Kakashi shifted his body to face her, her left hand was tightly secure on his as he took a step forward so that he could decrease the space between them. He was looking at her cute and adorable face that has a faded shade of pink on the bridge of her nose up to the high points of her cheeks. she averts her gaze away from him to avoid the sight of his beautiful face. There she was displaying the most endearing pout that he really miss more than he could tell.

 _ **"She was pretty upset"**_ and he's so dead if he didn't make amend of it now.

He laugh at the thought of her getting pissed of him, she really was adorable when she pursed her lips like that or when she blush uncontrollably because of her anger towards him. He adores this side of Sakura that back then he would infuriated her to rewarded himself by the sight of her in-rage but what he really treasured the most is that Sakura allowed him only him; the one who can calm her. It was really an honor for Kakashi, _he felt that he is needed that his enough to sooth away her worries and fears_.

 _"Laughing at me!?"_ She said with her right pink eyebrow furrow.

 _ **He didn't said a word and just continued on bursting his cheeky laughters at her female companion.**_

At that point, Sakura's rage was heighten up, she was _'really... really... pissed_ ' but she couldn't find the power to slap his face or punch him in the gut. so with teary eyes she took her hand away from him only to be pull back by Kakashi as he quickly snake his arms around her waist before she could get away, locking her petite form between his strong muscular arms and warmth body. he had pulled her into his abundant chest and guided her head to his shoulder.

But he infuriated her so much that a warm tight hug is not enough to settle their argument.

 _ **"I hate you!"**_

She scream at the top of her lungs. the comforting hug terrified Sakura. she shored up her defenses and went stiff, steeling her body against the warmth of his body and the burning pain in her throat and chest. it took all the strength she had to defend herself from surrendering to his embrace.

 _ **"Sorry Sakura-chan"**_ but he found her struggling, trying her best to get away from his arms.

she can hear the sincerity and guilt in his voice but she won't give in to him without a fight. She will not fall for it, she's tired of her feelings being vulnerable to him. How he can easily effect her. how his moves can easily manipulate the beating of her heart and it terrified Sakura to her wits.

 _ **"Shut up!"**_

 _ **"Forgive me Sakura-chan"**_

 _ **"I said SHUT UP!"**_

She burst out with tears rolling down from her vibrant green eyes. She is mad not just for what happen earlier, she is mad that he can make her feel defenseless and powerless in his arms. Putting up a struggle will be senseless not because of how strong he was but because she wanted this place for herself, she felt belong in his warm embrace, how she long to be close to him likes this again.

 _ **"please forgive me, Kakashi will be a good boy now. Sorry... sorry... please don't cry"**_

He replied with a soft and submissive tone of voice as he gently settle his chin on her head. She can hear the Honesty on his voice and she hated herself that he can make her fall on her knees by his indecipherable words of solace, murmured like a lullaby in his native tongue.

 _ **"You always made me cry! And you like it don't you!?"**_

 _ **"Yes I do."**_ He replied blandly and continue his words

 _ **"Because at the end of the day, I'm the only one who can cheer you up and its wonderful to feel that you needed me and considered my presence as your comfort zone"**_

He heard her sobbed again while her tears starts to dampen his black fitted long sleeves. It breaks his heart that his game on her turned out like this. How he hated it when he saw her cry especially if his the one who cause her such pain.

 _ **"Shh... Sorry, If I'm over protective to you I'll be considerate next time. Please don't cry"**_

He felt her slowly surrendering to his arms as she snuggled against his clothed covered chest with her thin arms slowly encircling on his mid section, hugging him back. _He smile contentedly_ , finally their argument has been settled but he could still hear her sniffing between her sob so he gently caresses her hair comforting her more that everything is alright now.

 _ **"Take your time, I'll be right here, I will not leave you again Sakura-chan"**_ He replied before pulling down his black facial mask and settling his uncovered lips on her head, kissing her softly with his eyes close.

He starts to whisper sweet things to her like how _he love the smell of her hair now that It already mixed with her natural scent. How he loves to see again her endearing pout whenever she's in rage_ , _the vibrancy in her ever green eyes when she cry, her cheeks that flushes the most adoring shade of pink when she gets mad, how he love every bit of her flaws and asking her to not change just for somebody else_.

 _ **And like the good old times she will always forgive him no matter what, consequences be damned.**_

Suddenly Genma and Asuma walk side by side to the parking lot. They're both groggy and drunk but they will still take a chance and hope to Kami that no cops would catch them driving under the both notice the familiar red car in a distance not to far from where the partner's in crime stands but not too close for them to be notice by the two person they're staring at. Asuma slowly rub his eyes, he doesn't know if the alcohol was already affecting the way he view his surroundings but he would've swear he saw Kakashi hugging Sakura while kissing her head like they're teen age couple who just get over a fight.

 **"Do you see what I see?"** Asuma said with a slurry voice.

 **"Pink haired student and silver-haired substitute teacher cuddling?"** Genma replied with a wide smirk.

 **"Yep, Guess It's still safe to drive home"**

 **"You bet cha!"**

They both laugh and get to their respective cars both were convincing themselves that what they saw was just a product of their vivid imagination that was fueled by consuming too much alcohol _. It's impossible that there friend would do such a thing_. _Sakura and Kakashi maybe close with each other but there are things that are_ _ **off-limits**_ _and they both wish that Kakashi knew it all too well._

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _I'm not sure if you guys are familliar to natophonetic alphabet but if you were then that's good but if you're not then the part were Kakashi said his alias to Sasuke in ANBU was translated to "_ _ **Sierra, Charlie, Alpha, Romeo, Echo= SCARE" :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Prey

**Jay90** _ **:**_ _I'm glad that you like the story, I hope you enjoy this one :)_

 _ **Thank you again for the New follows, Favorites :) If you like the chap. feel free to leave a review, favorite and bookmark. Please do enjoy the new update. Much Love ~F.I.E :)**_

 **Chapter 5: Prey**

 _ **"Rin, its Kakashi. We need to talk"**_

Those were the first words she heard on the other line after answering his call.

 _There's no Hi, no How are you? worst is the usual_ _ **"Hello Love"**_ _was gone_. Its been going on for 2 years since the last attempt of marriage proposal failed and Rin could feel their relationship falling apart.

She can sense that Kakashi just called for _"business related matters"_ and she doesn't know what hurts the most; that someone you love only calls you when he has some business they needed discuss or the coldness of his voice on the other line as if the last thing he wanted to do is to talk to her.

 _ **"Shoot"**_

was All Rin could reply knowing that starting an argument again with Kakashi about their relationship will just be pointless.

 _"It's about Sakura"_ he took a deep breath before he continue what he was saying

 _ **"she's having some nightmares about the murder of your parents"**_

Tension arise when he mention the name _of only person that keeps Rin's sanity intact_. She just left her Sister yesterday but it felt like she'd been gone for a decade, its been a tormenting day for her away from the only person who puts colorful rainbows and blue sky on her monochromatic life. Rin gently wipe her tears away, grabbing her journal where she written the name of the clinic and the name of the psychiatrist, the only clinician who manage to at least put Sakura's psyche back into one piece.

"I'll scheduled Sakura on a session with Dr. Tsunade Senju, she's Sakura's psychiartrist. Is there _anything else?"_

 _"_ _ **I want to know the full story Rin,**_ _what really happen that night. I know it's too personal but I have to know so that I can deal with Sakura much better"_

Rin took a sharp intake of breath, she was so fed up with people and the media trying to extract some juicy detail of that nightmarish event but Kakashi deserves to know the truth especially now that he's taking care of her sister.

"It's their 35th anniversary and Dad planned a night out in Mom's favorite restaurant. It supposed to be the two of them together but Sakura had planned a surprise gift for them. I was in the middle of meeting so I couldn't come. After the Medical board meeting the police contacted me. I was beyond terrified to find out that my parents were brutally murdered. All the staffs members and even the other patrons died that night except Sakura who was miraculously saved because our parents who used their own body to shield her from bullets. Sakura was found in the 2nd floor in the east corner wing, our parents favorite spot. she was laying on the floor with Dad on her left and Mom on her right side with their lifeless body hugging her tight. She's covered with their own blood quivering in fear."

 _ **"What did the police said?"**_

Kakashi's fingers went cold to the phone he was holding, he didn't know that Sakura went through a lot of desolation. He felt a familiar pang of unpleasant warmth in his stomach that he often prized himself by ignoring that pain and just rocking on regardless, but that just isn't possible right now. It owns him, dominates every thought, controls his every action.

 _"Said that they're massacred by a very derange group of people."_ Rin scoffed bitterly while pain sears through her abdomen as if she doesn't believe of the authority had concluded.

 _ **"Do you believe them?"**_

 _"I'm at my 34 years of age Kakashi,_ _ **I know where Dad went during saturday's or what he does during those 6 week long trip."**_

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_

 _"I'm not blind,_ _ **I know that Dad was a part of ANBU**_ _. He's the captain of the 5th division for goodness sake and we all know what they say;_ _ **ANBU is a dark path."**_

 _ **"So?"**_ Kakashi caught her accusatory tone and he wouldn't let it slip that easily, ANBU maybe a dark path but they took an oath to protect one another in many ways they can or _**at least that's what he swore by.**_ he understands that what happen to the Haruno's was very tragic but _he wouldn't let Rin blame the organization for something they didn't order._

 _"I have a feeling that what Dad did with_ _ **ANBU**_ _has a connection to the massacre that night."_

 _ **"You got no proof of that."**_

 _" I saw the footage of the cctv,_ _ **they tried there best to left Sakura unharmed**_ _If it was a derange killer,_ _ **they should've kill everyone**_ _in the restaurant Kakashi. Can_ _ **You**_ _explain that?"_

 _ **"Spit it out Rin, don't prolong the agony"**_

" _Well, doesn't_ _ **it sound the same as Senator Uchiha Fugaku's death?**_ _They killed him and his wife but_ _ **they left there 8 years old son alive?**_ Almost the same conclusion from the police department; Massacred by a terrorist. Lots of corpses in that cruise _ship but Sasuke Uchiha was left unharmed._ Maybe they killed my Father so that _**ANBU secrets won't leaked into the public."**_

 _ **"Accusing ANBU won't do you good Rin."**_

She took a defeated sigh, she knows that never in her whole life that she manage to influenced Kakashi's thoughts. Heck she couldn't even convinced him to stay before, what else could she do to make him believed that somehow this massacres are inter-related at some point.

Kakashi can read Rin like an open book by the way he heard her sharp intakes of breath he knows that something's bothering the young brunette. _He could ask her what's wrong or what's going on_ but Kakashi was too aloof and too numb to their situation that he couldn't bring himself to asks how had she'd been.

He'd been giving her the treatment _"I know everything that happen don't make me an Idiot"_ for almost 5 months. He couldn't blame her though, who in their right minds would wait the person who choose their own dreams and not staying with their partners. He guess that this was the value that he has to pay in exchanged for his selfishness but he thought that They needed to grow, _**He needed to grow,**_ _He wants to be the better man for her because he promise to her little sister that_ _ **HE WILL ONLY DO RIGHT BY HER.**_

 _He tried to be someone_

 _He even lied to himself just to be someone else for her..._

 _ **And yet all he got from her is betrayal worst thing is she triggered all his issues in life.**_

And now when someone mention Rin or even the thought of Rin made him feel numb. Talking to her made him feel down right awkward, it made him feel uneasy as _if his talking to a random stranger_. _The last thing he wanted to do is to hear Rin's guilty voice_ but for Sakura he will bear with it, just for this little lady who meant the world for him, he will try his best to act civil with Rin but he knows that Rin will not let this chance to slip away; the only call and message he managed to answer and reply from her was when her promotion forced her to leave Konoha leaving Sakura alone. Kakashi didn't hesitate to offer as a substitute Guardian until Sakura turn 18, he's more than willing to be there for the pink haired lady.

She averted their last conversation and opted for another things that needs thorough discussion, she knows that Kakashi will avoid that topic but she'll try her luck again one more time.

 _"Kakashi I want to talk about_ _ **Us"**_

 _ **"What the fuck are we suppose to do about you and I?"**_

That's all Kakashi could think as a reply but he didn't let it out from his mouth. He didn't even budge from his arm-chair near his bed, bitter smirk form on his lips. He might call himself a dickhead for ignoring Rin but her revelation to him last week was more than he could take.

 _ **Her revelation tampered with Lies...**_

He wanted to tell that she'd put him in the _black hole of raging confusion_. How much he wanted to tell her that _if she was the person he assumed she was_ , _she wouldn't have done something like this,_ how _her actions brought him down._

 _ **How she brought him down.**_

That what she or should he say _They_ did hurt like a _**STING.**_

 _ **But Sincerity is scary and she doesn't deserved his sincerity**_

 _ **"Why?"**_

She started again with choking sobs between her breath showing how hurt she was as if she's the only one hurting on their situation.

 _ **"Why it's always silence with you?"**_ Rin didn't hesitate to emphasized what she's feeling towards his boyfriend who's giving him the silent treatment for unfathomable time.

There's a part in Kakashi's wicked mind that wants her to savour the agonizing silence from him. _He wants Rin to suffer by not knowing how or what he feels_. _He wants to torture her by a deafening silence of the unknown. he wants her to endlessly wonder every night and day of what betrayal felt like._

 _ **"Goodbye Rin"**_

Those are the only good words he could think of to say to her girlfriend before tossing his phone to the other side of the room. Kakashi knows that if he stayed on the other line for another more second all the feelings that he tried to hide with numbness will burst out. His hurtful words will shatter the Brunette's heart into a million pieces and that's something he wasn't ready for nor even wanted to do though she's entitled to such predicament.

he will not hurt her for he promised to Sakura that he will not hurt Rin no matter what. The thought of his promise to the young lady which was the only thing that keeps him from broking things off with Rin.

He was brought back to reality by the sound of Sakura on his bed moaning, groaning with uneasiness painted all over her face. She was gripping the bed-sheet while her head tossed and turn.

 _ **"Mo..mm Daa..d! pleeaase don't do this. I'm begging you they're all I have"**_ come a muffled voice from her lips and It broke his heart. He weren't used to witnesses her suffering like this.

She suddenly woke up and rose from the bed tears sliding down on her face as the memories of her parents lifeless body haunts her even on her dream. She whimpered accompanied with loud heavy breathing, her heart was beating fast while her chest moves up and down with unusual speed, Even her breaths trembled as she let out a frightened cry. She immediately scattered her sight to the room looking for a familiar face she could cling on to get through to the night. When she saw him sitting on the armchair next to the bed with only one lamp shade illuminating his feature. she immediately throw herself on him, quickly snaking her small arms around his neck while settling her chin on his right shoulder as she let out a frighten cry. the nightmares are always the same. no matter which path she took or the way she tried to brush it off, it will always find its way to come back to haunt her.

Sakura felt like she's been lock in a dimension where painful memories never cease to stop on chasing after her. every night she is force to watch her parents died all over again. It was like a ghost that haunts her day and night, sometimes in her most vulnerable state. she'll explain later why suddenly she acted this way but now she's desperately in need of comfort and having Kakashi on her side is like safe haven.

He nuzzled his nose on the side of her neck softly, he can still smell the faint scent of vanilla on her smooth skin as he gently wrap his strong arms around her mid section.

 _ **"Bad dream?"**_ He muffled in between his soft lips and her silky neck. she only nodded in response as tears keeps rolling down her cheeks she cried in such a desolate way that only interrupted by the her need to draw breath.

 _ **"We need to sleep Sakura-chan but would you like me to stay?"**_ He said with a calm voice before gently leaving a kiss on her neck.

 _ **"Please"**_ she managed to say her plea between her sobs.

He gently broke their hug and carry her bridal style as he walk on the left side of the bed where he lay her. He went to his closet, too tired to go to her room to fetch her some clothes to sleep on. He gave her his sweater which she thankfully move to the right side of the bed and turn around to let her change restricting himself from peeking at her. He may be a pervert but he will never harm her.

The sound of her removing her top and her skirt in an agonizing slow would totally turn any man on _but this was Kakashi_. _He respected her just to think of her in a lustful way and he's just too exhausted to entertain such dirty thoughts_.

Though he averted his gaze from her naked form; the glass wall in front of him betrayed his chivalry he can see the fainted reflection of her in the glass wall. she was a young adult he suppose but so young that she still had the exuberance of youth, yet her skin was like silk over glass and she radiated an intelligent beauty. Her waist-length pink hair cascading on her flawless bare back. Her face looked like from a movie scene or pages of Icha-cha series not overly tall and willowy. He shrug the thought of her as one of those girls in his favorite smutty novel.

 _"I'm done"_ she softly exclaimed.

 _"Is it ok if I sleep here with my boxers only?"_

 _ **and he thank Kami that he managed not to sound like a rapist.**_

She nodded as approval if she didn't dream about the death of her parents earlier she will blush tenfold darker than she was in the parking lot but just like him she's not in the mood to entertain other feelings aside from despair. He shreds his black long sleeves off with a crook of his finger in the button and let out a tired sigh. Sakura can tell that Kakashi is not okay, the atmosphere was dead and dry inside his room, she doesn't know why he brought her to his room for the last thing she remember was that she accidentally fall asleep in his arms, exhaustion take the best of her after their penitence with Gai's class and a good minutes of crying.

The soft warm glow of the lampshade illuminating the room didn't seem to take away the thickness of darkness in their hearts which reeked of melancholy and emptiness. she doesn't know what happen but she can see the cold despair in mismatched his eyes. She watch him slowly removing all that his wearing except from his boxers.

he look at all the fabrics getting thrown in the floor as he felt the kind of sadness that seeps into his bones rather-than explodes in a cascade of tears like what Sakura did.

His slowly sat in the bed while putting pillows between them. When suddenly _she touch his hand that send shivers down his spine_ , _he felt his body stiffen as she look at him like she was looking through his soul_ but what shock him the most was what she said

 _ **"Are you alright?"**_

And just when he thought that he is the only one who could see _underneath the underneath this girl came and changed his perspective_.

He wanted to tell her that he is not, in fact he wanted to break things now, go berserk and gone completely out of his mind but his tired and anxiety gets the better of him. His usual calm demeanor had replaced by a carousel version of him, the pathetic version of himself.

 _ **"I am"**_

Kakasahi said as gently took his hand away from her touch. He tried to force a smile, trying to hide anything that might showed her that his caught in the middle of lashing out and exhaustion. his lies caused his stomach to lurch and her heart ache once more as she look at his form, his body language betrayed his answer to her he finish settling the pillows between them they both silently lay on the bed while facing each other.

A lingering haze of sleep sat somewhere at the back of his mind but was too far away to reach, though he already close his eyes he can still feel her gaze towards him that only made it hard for him to sleep. He gently open his eyes only to catch her ever vibrant green eyes watching him with worries and fears etch to the depths of those green orbs.

 _ **"Can't sleep?"**_

Kakashi ask which she just nodded in response as her eyes followed the puffs of his breath as they rose and dissipated into the night.

 _ **"So am I"**_ he said while holding his breath tight.

 _ **"I know something's bothering you. I wish I could offer something for you to be happy again. You don't know how I love to see you smile"**_

His smile is everything for Sakura. He's always been a part of her heart, His mismatched eyes are like two rare gems, each time more beautiful with every glance and the last thing she wanted to see was those pain lurking in those mismatched gems.

 _His heart warm from her words curious regarding on how she can pull off those words and make it sound like a_ _ **sweet symphony to his ears.**_

 _ **"A warm embrace from my pretty flower would make smile"**_

he said with a warm radiant smile that lights up the room. what he didn't know is that he lights her up inside so completely that the darkness in her life suddenly disappears. he makes her whole, happy.

Kakashi open his arms once again to her, extending the invitation of his warm body to Sakura. she whole heartedly complied to his demand with a huge smile on her lips. she didn't waste anytime as she remove the barrier of pillow between them and completely place herself near him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in her heart, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made the room warmer somehow.

And at that moment he let out a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet, and Kakashi realized it was a sign of pure bliss. Sakura pulled him closer to her wrapping her hands around him. her embrace was warm, and her small, fragile arms seemed very protective when wrapped around his well-built body. The world around them melted away as he squeezed her back, not wanting the moment to end.

Later did they know that they're both drifted to a _peaceful slumber_ with _no Nightmares in Sakura's sleep and Kakashi's Demon's at bay._

* * *

Kakashi walks in to the ground floor of the ANBU headquarters. All heads turn as soon as they saw the General Commander of ANBU. He's wearing a simple black tank top that matches to the color of his combat shoes, a fitted greyish fatigue pants while wearing his porcelain dog mask. he decided to remove the prosthetic skin in his right arm that covered his ANBU tattoo.

Today, all the members of ANBU even the guards were all wearing a mask for initiation of the new members. When it's just a usual day the members were all free to go maskless in the headquarters but for the sake of the initiation the Head Leader proposed that wearing their mask is mandatory until the initiation period's done. _**No outsiders get's to live after finding out the person behind those mask**_. That's why Tenzou the deputy Secretary of ANBU Defense and Ibiki the Defense Advisor were beyond terrified when a Uchicha came in and said that he came for the initiation and stating that Hatake Kakashi was waiting for him inside. When they tried to deny him and throw him off, Sasuke said his alias that made them stopped in a minute arguing if they really should let him in. With a defeated sigh Tenzou decided to trust the kid and let him fulfill his business.

Tenzou approach Kakashi before giving he salute to the young Hatake which he politely return with a nod.

 _ **"Permission to talk Sir"**_ Tenzou said with a formal stern cold voice, it was their usual way in ANBU when talking to an officer inside the headquarters for some private matters or discussing missions.

 _ **"Carry on"**_ Kakashi replied with an equally stern cold voice.

 _"A neophyte_ by the name of _**Uchiha Sasuke**_ is waiting in your office, stating that you asks to meet him today. _He knows you and your Alias_ so we let him in"

 _ **"No problem"**_

Tenzou bid his goodbye before giving his salute and walking pass behind Kakashi. When he opens the door he's greeted by Sasuke who's blindfolded and wearing the basic ANBU neophyte uniform. the Uchicha immediately stood up when he heard the door open, without knowing who came in, his body immediately gave an automatic response. he quickly gave his salute to the person, who ever he or she maybe ANBU's no. 1 rule in the neophyte guide-book states that respect is a required to become an ANBU, Sasuke will swallow his pride to get his place in the organization. this will be the first time in his life that he'll work just to have what he wants and he will do what it takes to be a part of ANBU he will do everything to earn the Great Copy Nin's respect.

"Why did you join _**ANBU**_ instead of _**Akatsuki?"**_ Kakashi begun asking the young Uchiha in his Sensei voice for If he talk to him in his ANBU voice Sasuke will not recognized him.

"I think _my abilities_ were more beneficial to ANBU" he replied in a firm voice with the tip of his right hand on his right temple. knowing that he is talking to person that he expected.

 _ **"You think?"**_ He let a sarcastic smirk form in his lips. Kakashi continue again "ANBU doesn't need people who _'THINK_ ' they're capable of such things we need people who ' _KNOW'_ there capacity _._ _ **uncertainty**_ has no place in ANBU young man."

 _ **"I'll prove that I'm worthy to be a part of ANBU Sir."**_ still giving Kakashi the salutation that he deserves.

 _ **"We will see then"**_

"I look up to you Sir Hatake, you inspired me to join ANBU"

 _"I know"_ He replied as he walk pass him with a scrutinizing gaze.

"How?"

"Your father used to invite me in the Uchiha estate where _I met a 4-year-old boy_ with raven hair and obsidian eyes _blabbing about joining ANBU one day like the famous Copy Nin_ "

" _ **thank you trusting me your identity and I will not disappoint you SCARE"**_

 _ **"better not,**_ follow me we're heading to where to initiation will take place."

Kakashi gently put his hand on his shoulder, assisting Sasuke on their way out of the his office room. they were both greeted with two ANBU guards who took Sasuke and lead him to the initiation ground where most neophytes like him were waiting and blindfolded. the area is huge open ground that can occupy hundreds of people, surrounded by tall buildings where they see some ANBU members peeping through the glass wall, watching them carefully with their mask hiding their real identity. on the right side of the open ground was a thick Forest surrounded with Trees as tall as cathedrals strange green light - almost wholly - shimmered through the vast canopy of leaves which hides the breath-taking view of the coastline of the land of the Sea which where the cold breeze came from.

 _ **"Seems that all the neophytes are here, you can take off the blindfold"**_

All the neophytes slowly remove their blindfolds. Sasuke didn't bother to look around but his attention caught by the familiar voice coming from his back.

 _ **"Teme!"**_ The young man with blonde hair called him out with shock painted on his face. He didn't expect to see Sasuke here in all places. Out of curiosity they scattered their sights only to find some of their classmates also applied in ANBU. There was Sai on the 5th row in Naruto's left side, Shikamaru who's just right in front of Sasuke. Gaara on the other hand was standing on the 1st row with Kankuro. Lee and Neji were on the same row with Chouji and Shino which just baffle Naruto's mind.

 _He wondered if Shino could make it till the final iniation._

After studying their platoon members they immediately focus their gaze to the 8 story building with glass walls where they saw three golden chairs place right in front of them. The chairs were on the balcony of 2nd floor to give a better view of the platoon for the three important people in ANBU.

The person seating in the middle of the three golden chairs which Sasuke assumes was a women by considering her body proportion. Her generous bosom gives way to her sexuality if Sasuke's assumption was correct. She has a long honey blonde hair that parts above her forehead. Her hair has shoulder-length bangs that frame her face and the rest reaches her lower-back. She's wearing a bluish mask carved with small green diamond in the forehead and a small slug on the lower part of her right cheek. she was wearing a grass-green haori, underneath was a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is close quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strap black sandals with high heels.

On her left was a man seating in a very slouchy way wearing a toad mask that has a distinct color a dull, rusty-red, but around the eyes socket and on the lips Over the left eye socket, his mask received a scar at some point in earlier battle while wearing it. He has a very long spiky white mane. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit is complete with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals and a red cloak.

The right seat is fill by a person with a dark brown hair wearing an ANBU mask resembled a dog's face with red and black markings around the eyes, sides, and mouth. He's wearing a simple black tank top that matches to the color of his combat shoes, a fitted greyish fatigue pants. Sasuke can see the ANBU tattoo on his right arm.

 _"_ _ **I'm Yamato the Deputy secretary ANBU Defense**_ and your drill Breifing is simple, we prepare 3 initiation test. which we will be given to you every week. You see, the test changed every year all ANBU members was given a chance to decided what type of training we will give to the neophyte and this year, let's say its the unluckiest year for the 3 initiation drill came from them" Tenzou pointed on the balcony of 2nd floor where the three powerful people in ANBU was comfortably seating in a golden armchair.

 _ **"They're the mind, body and sould of ANBU"**_ Tenzou continued his speech to the neophyte.

" _We are very secretive and confidentiality_ is our vocabulary so we can make sure you that no neophyte has been informed nor aware of what will be the 3 initiation drill we want to keep a healthy competition. Any questions?"

"When do we begin Sir Yamato?" Naruto asked as he move his right hand to his forehead as a sign of respect.

"That's the spirit, You see _**Sir Gamabunta**_ the _**Assistant leader of ANBU**_ have planned a surprise for you guys." Tenzou said with devious smirk while pointing to the Man wearing a toad mask.

"It's quite simple, really, you'll just have to crawl a 50 meter race-"

"That would be easy Sir Yamato" Naruto replied with a huge beam while maintaining his salute to their drill instructor.

 _"Bare skin except your undergarments-"_

"And?"

 _"across those fist-sized rocks"_

" _ **Sir Gamabunta**_ was also kind to provided some sharp corals for good measure. I forgot to tell you guys, you have to crawl _**without using your arms**_ or you'll be disqualified. You have 1 hour to finish the raise. Anyone who will not make it will eliminate. Enjoy!" Tenzou added with a cheeky voice.

" _And I thought Gai sensei was the worst man Alive_ " Shino mumbled almost like a whisper as let out a worried sigh.

 _"What good can we get by that Initiation drill youre torturing us!"_ Suigetsu argued to Yamato as he point his finger on him

 _ **"You're Eliminated"**_ The man on the balcony of second floor with dog mask shouted with a lazy yet stern cold voice.

 _ **"What!? I'm just asking questions!"**_ Suigetsu argued that only made things worst.

" _Senju T. (90) Neophyte ANBU guideline book 25th edition rule no. 1 page 5; Respect is an requirement in ANBU._ ny form of violation in terms of disrespecting an ANBU members by a neophyte will automatically be eliminated. If you cannot respect the Deputy Secretary of ANBU Defense let alone your drill instructor how will you ever react when you became a part of us?" SCARE added with a low growl towards the young man, he didn't expect that someone like him would passed the ANBU screening He made a mental note to himself the Head of ANBU Human resource will have a word with him later.

Sasuke smirk as he stood in his place he thank Kami that he's so obsesses in joining ANBU that he read the book and memorized all the rules or else he will have no idea what's happening let alone to react in certain situation. He felt his fear travelling in his veins but never made it to his facial muscles or skin but it seeps to every bumps of his brain, it was everywhere in each connections of his synapses. the fact that he's beyond terrified that they give them the worst kind of drill and to top it all off it was just the beginning there's two more left to worried. He doesn't know if he can make it but he will try his best. somewhere on those floors Kakashi is watching him and he will not let him down. _Sasuke will prove to him that his worthy of knowing the man behind the mask._

 _ **"Thank you for the watching my six Sir**_ _and to answer his question This drill aims to test your strength both physically an_ _d psychologically._ When you became a part of ANBU you'll be sent in a mission were the possibility of getting caught, held captive and tortured to extract information is high. If you pass this Initiation it means that you are capable to handle pain and able to think rational despite of such predicament. Anyone who wish to back out, _now is the time._ once you agree to the 1st stage of initiation there's _**no turning back for the 2 more initiation except you get eliminated, severely injured or died"**_

 _ **"Shall we begin then?"**_ Tenzou asks them with a stern cold tone of voice.

 _ **"Sir Yes Sir!"**_ The platoon shouted all together as they follow Tenzou. not to far from the area where they were brief they saw a 50 meter bed of Hell that sends not just shivers but also jolts of pain as they imagine themselves crawling to what it look like a road to Death.

The neophytes gently remove their garments living only their boxer shorts before positioning themselves beneath the field of fist-sized rocks, they can see the corals that the Gamabunta dude had added to spice things up. The sharp edges twinkled as the sunlight hits it. Some corals on the farthest region look like shattered mirror sprinkle all over. If the Bon Jovi band thought that bed of nails was the worst they seriously need to see this.

 _"What fresh hell is this?"_ Chouji as he swallow a lump down his throat. He sure as hell that his going to look like a flat tire after this initiation drill.

 _"May the Springtime of youth guide me to this journey..."_ Lee whimper before closing his eyes and lift his hands while Neji manage to keep his poker face on display.

they all start to lay on the bed of Hell. the feeling of this pointed fist sized rocks is enough to make their movements still, no one dares to move as they adjust their bodies to the seer pain of being stab by millions and millions of needles all at once.

When they heard Tenzou give his signal for them to begin they didn't waste any second and immediately begin to crawl on the hellish lane using their legs to moved. The neophytes begin their hellish journey to the 50 meter race to death. It was a penitence atmosphere, as they start to have doubts if they could make it on time which became an indictment as they witness their some of their fellow newbie halt to their place crying in agonizing pain.

Sasuke's breath hitch as he tried to avoid entertaining the pain on his chest down to his abdomen, the roughness of the rocks felt like slowly painfully cutting his skin with every move he take.

"I thought stepping on a lego is way worst" Shikamaru exclaimed as he struggle to adjust his body from the bed of hell pricking his body. he began to feel the ache of sensation creep into his toes.

Moments gone by with their bare skin occasionally being ripped and torn by the jagged edges, it never ceased to cut and bruised their skin which serves as a reward with every progress they made.

 _"Just tell me if you guys need some refreshment for your wounds, we prepared a salt water all the way from the coast of the Land of the Sea"_ Tenzou goofed as he followed their progress on the trek to hell.

Like those around him, Naruto's worries and fears infected his will to continue. feeling ambivalent and hesitant, he questioned himself. Wondering if he could make it on time or if he doesn't was it still worth trying? He pondered at his decision as he reach the 35th meter. He's already in the half-way of his goal yet he can feel his flesh, pleading to stay still for a while as he study the blood trickling down at his chest.

 _The red thick liquid rolling down from his chest reminded him of someone, a very special person in his life that he couldn't protect._

The sudden surge of memories came in to his mind slowly invading his consciousness. it was the night he and Sakura went to the jewelry store to fetch her present for her parents anniversary. The night he regretted for not being there with her, for not being there with his best friend which he secretly in love with. he wished that he would've turn back the time, he would've come with her in that restaurant so that he could protect her. Naruto wished that he would've been there for Sakura and now he's paying for being a coward by seeing _**his first Love being replace by a façade, a complete different person in his eyes.**_

 _ **A person he wasn't accustomed to. A person he doesn't knew**_

 _ **he found himself, drifting, dreaming about how to bring back the person who flashes him the most prettiest smile and before he realize it he was in love with her.**_

 _ **All he ever wanted is for her to be happy, that's all that matters to him.**_

Naruto felt his will to fight slowly return. his body knew now its purpose, he's going to become strong and fierce so that he is able to protect those people he cherish, _**so that he could protect her.**_

the three great leaders of ANBU watch and observe the neophytes like a hawk. carefully studying how they handle the situation on their own. There was one thing that Tenzou didn't say about the first drill that only him and the three Leaders knew. this drill is not just a complex test to reveal their physical and psychological capacity this is also a test their behavior. they really intend to put the neophytes who have known each other for years in the same platoon in order for them to see what lays underneath the underneath.

People show their true nature when they're under pressure and with a drill like this, they can easily spotted who among the neophytes who were rotten apples on the inside.

"Ne _ **, SCARE your Uchiha brat**_ is 2nd in the lead." _**GAMABUNTA**_ blunted with such boisterous voice. They watch as the younger son of Uchiha Fugaku crawl with agonizing pain etch on his face. Gaara was on the top of the leader board as he reach the 43rd meter of the race with Sasuke just a few meter behind him.

The Slug queen didn't voice out her thoughts and kept her attention towards the imported sake that they've drunk.

 _"_ _ **Your tadpole i**_ _s not the bad too"_ Scare replied with a low monotonous voice.

They studied Naruto and the other neophytes that was behind the two people who were now leading the drill. They felt sympathy for them, they knew that ANBU meant the world to this neophytes. but this is the protocol, they cannot risk letting someone in knowing that without further test to their capabilities ANBU missions could benefit to their very own death. They recently lost one of their own 2 months ago, they cannot bear to have another name of their fallen comrade on the cenotaph.

 _ **What they saw next is what shock them the most, who would have thought that they would see the spirit of Camaraderie earlier than they expected.**_

Naruto was about to begin his crawl to death when he saw Shino. lost within himself, he still had not moved. it was as if he was cast in stone, cemented to his lying ground which he lingered while Shikamaru and Chouji comfort him. three or four minutes passed. They only have 15 mins. Left and they need to get going if they wanted to win this. The blonde boy crawl back a few meters to reach his friends, disregarding the jolts of excruciating pain all over his body, if he can make it through so does his friends.

 _"_ _ **Hey guys, it's not a good time to sun-baked here. There's a very good spot 15 meters away from here and we got 15 mins. Before we lose our spot. They don't make reservations you know"**_ Naruto stated with a huge beam in his face. together they can make it on time.

Shikamaru smirk at Naruto, he's happy to see a familiar face who will choose to crawl back and completely willing to disregard their progress in this nightmarish trek to hell just to give a comforting speech. though It hurt to breath and he wondered if some ribs cracked his more willing to finish this drill no matter what.

he knows that they can make it through somehow...

" _Naruto was right, Shino we need to get going, we can do this, remember why you wanted to join ANBU_ and besides I don't want to have a purple tan" Shikamaru muttered to his friend with a huge smirk which Shino nodded in approval with a warm smile, he couldn't ask for a better friend than them in his lifetime. each of his arms were at great purple welts that will only deepen over as they proceed to the end of the obstacle but he doesn't care anymore. He will become a member of ANBU, They will become an ANBU no matter what, even if his whole body become completely purple or if this jagged chunks of rocks broke his ribs, he will not give it up.

They began crawling again this time with pure dedication to finish the race, setting the negative thoughts aside. Their focus is more directed, uncluttered by doubts and fears, they find themselves far more effective human being. As they reach the 45th meter they began to feel like they had sandbags tied to their bodies and a few stuffed inside each organ. their brain was heavy, like it was wrapped in a wet sleeping bag as it became harder to breathe but it's too close, they were so close they couldn't find the guts to give this up.

 _ **"Arrgghh!"**_ Naruto hissed in grievous pain when he felt something bruised the most delicate part of his human body; his sex. Apparently his boxer shorts have torn open by repeated contact with the sharp edges of the corals.

the four of them stop as they studied his rigid form. they couldn't quite catch what suddenly made their very well determine friend to pause.

 _ **"What is it knuckle-head we only got 10 minutes left!"**_ Chouji turned to Naruto who was now crying.

 _ **"M...-y Dick... Oh fuc-king shiiit"**_ Naruto cried out in glory. they can really see him in pain but the sight of his overly torned boxer underwear and him crying in vain was enough to replace their penitence with sudden laughters.

 _ **"That shouldn't be a problem you're dickless remember? If anything the corals have been stabbing for a while now it would be your testicles."**_ Sai remarked masked with his expressionless face.

 _ **"You bastard!"**_ Naruto replied before he was cut-off by another mind-boggling pain on his penis. _"_ _ **I swear this stingy corals are going to castrate me!"**_ He yell as he resume on crawling.

 _ **"Now...Now.. little guy, try not to get your shaft cut in half, no ANBU personnel would be glad to clean it up"**_ Tenzou said in the background as he follow their progress, carefully watching if someone would dare to cheat.

 _ **"Yeeess..Si..irrr"**_ Naruto managed to replied politely.

" _ **Quit clowning around Naruto. what pisses you off eh? would you rather choose your groin completely intact than to earn a place in ANBU?"**_ Shikamru muttered in between his breaths _ **.**_

" _ **losing my dick before losing my virginity is way worst than this trek to hell Shikamaru."**_

 _ **"Huh!? You're a virgin?"**_ Chouji said dramatically, as if Naruto had committed a crime while Shino and Shikamaru's eyes bulging.

 _ **SCARE**_ and _**Slug Princess**_ both looked at _**Gamabunta**_ , startled. the three of them had listened the neophytes little chit-chats, apparently, which wasn't how this usually played out. they were all perplexed at how the conversation was developing.

"Hey Gamabunta, considering _**your the God father of Minato's son**_ I didn't thought that _**he'd be a virgin"**_ she said a bit indignant.

"Oh well, _I tried bringing him in one of my favorite brothel_ but _**He's Mother knows how to keep an eye on her child."**_ the old man chuckled a bit.

"She'd better be, I don't want _**Kakashi version 2.1.0**_ here walking around with your filthy pathetic novels on his hand. I don't want another lecherous pervert here, the two of you is more than enough for ANBU" she winced and a tiny moan escaped her lips, taking full advantage of her reputation as a bitch.

" _That deeply hurts my feelings Head Leader and_ _ **I am not a lecherous pervert my reputation precedes me."**_ SCARE argued with a fake hurt accent while reading his Icha-cha Nightmare.

 _ **"Said by the Man who always request for seduction mission"**_ _Slug Princess_ fought to instill some calm in her voice.

 _ **"I haven't taken up Seduction Mission in 5 years"**_ _SCARE_ politely replied to get the arguments done, there's no way his going to explain himself all over again to this women.

they brought their gaze back to the neophytes and the _Gamabunta_ couldn't help but smile as he saw Naruto and his friends made it to the end of his personalize initiation drill. He couldn't help but be proud to the young blonde which brings back the memories when Kakashi made it in ANBU at 15 years of age. He both considered them as his own Son which he never had. Gamabunta knows that both Sakumo and Minato would be glad that they've fathered the two greatest kids like them.

Naruto put his hands on his knees and stood up halfway, bending over like he had just completed a death race which it was at some point while Shikamaru is waiting for his heart rate and breathing to begin slow. finally they make it to the end of the race. The four of them along with Sai completed the excercise and stood all the way up, dizzy. they began their zombielike walk towards where Sasuke and Gaara were waiting. they're both lying on the ground, both were half concious as the paramedics treat some of the injuries they acquired on their initiation drill. soon they were followed by Lee and Neji. they can see that almost one-third of the platoon gave up to them which they can't blame.

If Naruto was here to better himself, Shikamaru and Shino were here for family business. they were both encourage by their parents to join ANBU since they're also a part of it. Shikamaru's dad will retire soon and ANBU needs geniuses like him and also a representative from Nara Clan which same goes with Shino but with Chouji he just wants to tag along and do something fun and Shikamaru wished his best friend have found this initiation drill funny to his liking.

As soon as the allotted time is up Tenzou immediately gathered all the neophytes who made it to the first initiation while the other ANBU personnel assisted the neophytes who failed to the test. they carried them to the medical room to treat there injuries thoroughly. half of their platoon consists of 150 people only make it.

"Congratulations for completing the First Initiation neophytes, our objective for now is to treat your injuries." As Tenzou's speech progressed he seemed to become more and more aware of their expectations about the next initiation drill and he became more animated.

 _"Next week, same day, same time for the 2nd initiation drill. That concludes our meeting for today, rest well the fun is just about to begin."_ Tenzou stared at them for a moment, he just remind them, again, to focus on the present danger of the next test but he wished that it builds up their courage rather than the opposite.

After hearing Tenzou's closing remark on the neophytes Gamabunta immediately withdrawn from his sit before taking his leave, Slug Princess was after him when suddenly SCARE held her right shoulder.

 _ **"What is it?"**_

 _ **"It's about your patient, Haruno Sakura."**_

 _ **"Tell her to come visit tomorrow at my office, it's been a while since we talk, Is she alright? that Girl! She always makes me worried!"**_ _T_ his made the Slug Princess remember the ephemeral scene during her session with Sakura's post traumatic form. It's just the same as her when she lost Dan.

" _Sakura-chan is fine, Head Leader_. I left her with Pakkun so that he could take away her mind out of it. you know Pakkun's is not just a Military Dog. We just got his Service Dog certificate last week" SCARE widened his eyes and offered a reassuring smile.

"Ooohh Right! I forgot, _**Your Dog Is way more responsible than You do"**_ She scoffed before rolling her eyes.

 _"_ _ **Wait So you Know that she lives with me?"**_

" _ **Of course I know! And Rin got an earful words from Me! I am Sakura's God Mother! she should've been with me, I love that child like My own.**_ So you better treat her well Kakashi. If I find out that you leech on my beloved God daughter I swear Let my friendship with your Father be damned _ **. I will castrate you! I don't care even if you're the last Hatake!**_ " Slug Princess had crafted a careful edge to her voice. sharp enough to threaten, but not quite sharp enough to cut.

 _ **"Well that explains your shameful words on me earlier but no worries, I Love Sakura-chan and You have my word Head Leader"**_ Kakashi bows after the Head Leader of ANBU before retreating to the terrace.

The Slug Queen ran her fingers through her blonde hair, scratching her scalp with her nails when she realized something that made her froze. "He Loves Sakura? what does he mean by that?" She quickly went after him but _SCARE_ was gone and was nowhere to be found in the whole ANBU Head Quarters.


	6. Chapter 6: Sincerity Is Scary

**TucksMustDie: Thank you for your sweet review :) don't worry I'm planning to update the fic every week.**

 **and to all the new favorites and follow thank you guys for the support, it really motivates a writer knowing that we have readers patiently waiting for each update! If you like the new update feel free to leave a review, follow and favorite the Story. :)**

 **NOTE:** _ **Sakura was not just a simple teenage here, just vision her as a person suffering from PTSD while trying to fit in. she's emotionally problematic because of her father and the people who always compare her to Rin. she has another uhhm emotional issue (IT WILL BE THE LAST COMPLICATION I PROMISE) that I will reveal later on the following chaps. it's related to her relationship with kakashi. THANKS!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Sincerity is Scary**

 _"Thanks"_

"I'm going over to the gulf coast later _. Maybe I just need sometime alone_ grieving over my parents death" she offered, a weak explanation for how those disastrous events have manipulated her for the past two months.

"So you're finally going to see your parent's graveyard" Tsunade said, putting her hands on her ample hips, her head dropping to one side.

Sakura couldn't believe that her lone God mother, a dipsomaniac who's always drunk and disordedly whenever she visited their house knew some details about her personal life and how she dealt with the loss. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

"Well, My dear, it's about time" Tsunade said breaking the silence. She put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze the little lady couldn't tell whether she was reprimanding or consoling her.

"Can you tell me the best way to go?" Sakura asked, hoping that if she listened to literal directions for a minute or two she might be able to clear her head and think of a question for Tsuande that might help her navigate the grander scheme.

"Oh, honey, You forgot. I don't drive" she laughed.

"Shizune drives me everyday and _your Sister_ used to take me to your parents graveyard in a big old car of hers. That's when she told me about your relationship with your parents, with her, your two best friends and especially the mess that had happen. _**You had a quite life, didn't you?"**_

 _Did she? Well, okay, Of course she did_. But what in the fuck had her Sister told her? Rin swore to never talk about those things ever. Sakura had no idea what her God Mother believed she knew about her life. thanks to Rin Tsunade have every chunks of her private life, she couldn't blame her God Mother though, it was her job after all, to bring suppressed family issues to the surface.

Sakura decided that this session is enough. She doesn't want to talk about it anymore, she's done accepting pity from people around her, reminding her of being weak and useless was not on her to do list for today. Her heart was racing but her mind was blank. She couldn't latch on to a single, coherent thought. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She could taste metal in her mouth.

Tsunade can feel her discomfort _"You'll be fine Sakura"_ she comforted. "Your Sister says she always knew _you would be okay,_ she says that _you were born strong a_ nd _you'll be fine_. _**You just need a little push and some time to grow up."**_

Sakura wanted to scream. Why in the world was her Sister telling all her stuff to her and now Tsunade was reflecting her own newfound wisdom and clarity.

 _"Oh, yeah right,"_ she scoffed.

Tsunade looked hurt.

 _"I'm sorry. I have got to go out of here and get some fresh air"_ Sakura added.

"I'm exhausted" she offered, a half-assed apology for making this woman somehow responsible for her life being a huge mess.

"Don't you worry about a thing. You'll be fine. _**You're a good daughter Sakura**_." Tsunade assured her.

 _ **"No I am not, I never was and never will"**_ Sakura responded. She was getting madder by the second. She was trying so hard not to be an asshole but it seemed out of her control. All of it.

"That's why it would be really helpful to have you here. To offer your view of things. And _**maybe to set the record straight about your feelings Sakura."**_ Tsunade wqs trying to lure her in.

She felt the need to ge out of her office, it was fucking hot for her to stay

 _ **"Sorry"**_

she opened the door and walked straight out of her office slamming the door shut behind her. she run as fast as she could to get away from Tsunade until she reach the nearest bus stop disregarding the fact that any minute from now, Kakashi will be there to pick her up.

She stood back a bit farther, arching her elbow in the air when her phone suddenly vibrates on her jean's pocket, she gently took it and read the message. It's from Ino and her message made her heart sank.

 _ **Forehead!**_ _Sasuke was confined last night in Konoha General Hospital. Dad said he looked like he was beaten to death. Can you look over for me? I have some errands that I need to prioritize before_ _ **my pathetic feelings for him.**_

 _ **Lots of laugh ~XoXo**_ _(with pig emoji)_

After a few minutes a bus came and the driver immediately open the door for her. Sakura quickly step in and headed towards the farthest seat on right side, she choose a seat beside the huge glass window where she dropped herself while the bus starts speeding down the street, she looked around at the picturesque landscape of buildings with a loathing eyes.

 _ **"Few know what sadness really felt like"**_

she softly mumble those words as she gently spread a bitter-sweet smile on her lips. This is the reason she avoided her session with Tsunade. Sakura knew that running away from her problems will do no good for her _**PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder**_ ). Rin told her that the best way to move on is to let out all her emotions and let go even if its hurts but she couldn't find the words to say goodbye to their parents to the point were she avoided on attending their burial mass, _she just can't give her goodbye_. the next morning after the said event Sakura was the headline of the town's gossip, people thought that _she doesn't give a shit about her parents_ regardless of what she had done. Sakura was always and will be _the_ _ **black sheep**_ in the Haruno's Family tree no matter what side of story she was put in. Almost every adult that Sakura knew seemed to live at the thought of her _Big sister who's close to perfection_ and _**She was a disaster**_.

Comparing her mischiefs over her Sister's power to move with grace under pressure.

 _Sakura was not informed that even in their parent's death she have to rival herself to Rin._

She cross her legs while rubbing her hands together with invisible lotion as the memories invade her consciousness. She took a deep breath and quiver, trying to hold back the tears from the sheer beauty of her stolen words. It was nauseating.

* * *

Sasuke had been staring at the way the light snuck through the blinds, even when they were in their clenched, close position. His body was beginning to surrender into a lazy, cramped ball of spongy, tired flesh.

 _"You know, you would enjoy the sun if your not stuck here, waiting for your wounds to get heal"_

 _ **"Sakura"**_

"I drop by though to check if you're ok"

"You don't have to, I'm fine really" He said with fairly convincing authority. Considering the morphine.

"Still, I need to report to Kakashi-sensei what's going on. You're my friend Sasuke. I'm concerned about you. _What happen?"_ She asks.

"Sakura, Naruto was confined here too I think you should see him. His room is just right next in mine."

 _"Ah-What? What you guys have gotten yourselves into this time?!"_ Sakura replied, through clenched teeth.

Their exchanges, Sasuke's and hers, albeit few and far between, _were generally of this nature_. Some days Sasuke would be relatively lucid, others a mush-mouthed dope head. Articulate or not, Sasuke's comments seemed to be a mental inventory of every rehearsed stoic reactions stored in his brain with an intelligent quotient as high as his pride.

Sasuke didn't reply and gently lay on his bed while covering his upper torso with a blanket and gently closing his eyes. There was nothing left to say and he doesn't want to talk about it, not with Sakura.

When she thought he was fading off, back into a fitful sleep. she put her hand on his, briefly when suddenly he squeeze her hand and open his obsidian eyes with a small smile form on his lips.

 _ **"I'm happy that you're here with me"**_

"I'll always be here for you, for Naruto for all of you guys. Now go get some sleep" she squeeze his hand back and gently removing it away.

Sakura assumed that was it for their conversation. She turned around and walked to the window and began to slowly rotate the thin rod in her fingers to let a little more sun through the horizontal slats of the blinds.

 _ **"Thank you, Sakura"**_

She spun back around to look at him, he's still lying on his bed with his eyes half shut, these words delivered in a delirium but he was staring at her with such cold clarity on his obsidian eyes it slowly began to register that Sasuke was telling her the truth.

Sakura went to the door smiling before shutting it close. It was the first time Sasuke thank her for something she did. She was glad that his elated with her uninvited presence, Sasuke used to gave her the deaf-mute phase of his solitary confinement whenever she's around with him.

But for some reason _the Sasuke she knew changed_

 _unfortunately Sakura changed too..._

 _Though her encounter with him flutters her in a way that it made butterflies fills her stomach completely as her cheeks turns rosy white_

but

it was _**nothing compared to how unwittingly Kakashi bewitched and bewildered her.**_

 _He made her heartbeat unsteady whenever his near her or the way her breathing hitch whenever their eyes met._

It was always an automatic response that Sakura learned to live with and for some reason those inconvenient reflex's doesn't seem to bother her.

Nothing compares to _Him_

Nothing compares to _ **Kakashi.**_

And Sakura mentally pray to Kami that Kakashi won't get mad for her sudden disappearance on Tsunade's office.

She immediately went on Naruto's room where she was greeted by the sight of Naruto's Mom who was seating on his bed side with Hinata on the couch watching Naruto' breathing carefully. Sakura knew her friend's stalkerish obsession towards her blonde best friend. Though Ino and her finally get over to that phase towards Sasuke, Hinata's feelings for Naruto seem to be getting stronger than ever. It made her felt like she's an intruder in this place.

 _"My soon to be daughter in Law!"_ Kushina politely said to her while hugging Sakura, welcoming her presence in the room. Kushina and Minato were one of her parents really good friends for a long time, more than Sakura could imagine.

"Aunt Kushina, It's been a while" Sakura replied while hugging her back. She gently pull back and smile towards the Hyuuga Heiress.

Hinata smiled back at her with a slight nod.

 _"How's Naruto?"_

 _"Naruto-kun is fine, h..e-He was looking for you earlier"_ she stutter.

 _ **"Sakura-chan?"**_ Naruto gently open his eyes to see the one person his been looking for from the time he wake up. He was more than happy to see her standing beside him. Sakura gently comb his messy blonde hair while smiling back at him.

"Naruto, what really happen? Did you and Sasuke fight again?"

"No, well... I think I just need a little lesson in improving something. You see we got a test and that's were I get these wounds but I'm fine."

But judging by the generous amount of bondage wrap around his chest down to his abdomen, with some scratch mark varrying in different sizes all over his arms and face, she knew he was not okay and he was acting fine just not to cause her any worries.

 _"Why? Do you have to put yourself in that situation? You're fine just the way you are Naruto. You don't need to push hard and change for yourself"_

"I wasn't doing it for myself _ **, I was doing it for you"**_

 _ **"What?"**_

" _I want to be stronger so that I could protect you Sakura-chan. If I became stronger, You will be comfortable to lean all the things that keeps bugging your mind to me, maybe I could finally help you sort things out. I know I have a lot to do on maturing department but-"_

 _"You've already done enough for me. Its more than I could thank you for"_

Sakura reached for him and pulled him to embrace. Naruto's arms became rigid, stiff against his sides while Sakura cried silently, tears covering her face, as her chest heave. she was so caught up in her own world that she had forgotten her friends who was affected by her sudden change of behavior. She knew that Naruto was just doing all he can to help her get through but as much as Sakura's gratefulness to his gesture she doesn't want to make him feel obligated when it comes to her emotional turmoil.

 _ **"It'll be okay Sakura-chan"**_ he said patting her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her back and pulled her close to him so he could smell every inch of her scent.

 _ **It's crazy what would he do for a friend**_

A warm radiant smile form on Kushina's lips, she was more than glad to see her son happy again. Sakura and Naruto have been inseparable since birth and she could hope that until the end that bond would never break.

Feeling out of place Hinata gently bow to Kushina before taking her leave.

it was past 12 in the midnight when Sakura finally make it home, seems that her little chit-chat with Naruto and Kushina took so long that it was already 8 in the night when she realized that she needed to go home. travelling home didn't seem to favored her either and when she finally make it into his doorstep she was tired and groggy from her little journey.

she took her spare key from her jeans pocket and as soon as she gets in to the Houseboat Sakura quickly head to her room to take a bath and changed into a plane white shirt and loose shorts before heading towards Kakashi's room.

She gently opens the door and find him lying on his bed, he was wearing a white tank top and a black nylon boxer short. Sakura could not tell if Kakashi was fast as sleep but she will not rest until their misunderstanding has been settle. She gently crawl on the bed and lay his arms parallel to his shoulder and lay on his bed using his arm as her pillow.

She softly play with his fingers but she still receive no response from Kakashi. she knew he was upset, He probably looked everywhere for her only to find no trace of her but she needed to unwind and get away from him. Sakura is afraid that she's getting very attach on Kakashi that she would lose her fucking mind when his touch became far from her reach.

 _ **"Kakashi"**_ she softly whisper, she still receive zero response from him. Guilt seeps to her mind as dead silence filled the room, Sakura was now getting angrier to herself for leaving him earlier without giving a word of where she was heading, she swore that she will not be a burden to him but she's doing exactly the opposite.

 _Kakashi was lying beside her but it feels like his not even there to begin with._

Sheer desperation feeds her guts to do the only thing the she swore she would restrain herself in engaging into.

Kakashi felt a few drops of liquid hit his face and when he opens his eyes he saw her face, _She was pure aesthetic_. Even though she was crying she was still equally beautiful with every expression she gave him. Sakura is hovering above him with his thighs in between her legs. Her right hand was placed beside his face for support and her face is just few centimeters apart from him that he could practically smell her sweet heavenly breath. but he won't let her get her way on him that easily.

Kakashi gently shifted somewhere he cannot see her compelling angelic face.

 _ **"I'm sorry please don't get mad at me"**_

Still no response from the very same person _she cannot live without_

 _ **"Please"**_ she slowly guided his chin using her finger tips to focus his gaze on her. They stared at each other in an quizzical way, as if it were a silent argument. Their glances battled each other, until her tears arose one more time.

 _ **"What do you want me to do in order for you to forgive me?"**_ She hiccuped, tears rolling down with the same quietness.

Kakashi felt the urge to do something, to comfort her, but also himself. Even if he tries to deny the truth _**Sakura was his weakness.**_ pretending to be mad at her is pointless because he knows that he can't stay mad at her for a generous amount of time, _**especially with those beautiful jaded green orbs begging for his forgiveness**_. In a swift motion he gently held her finger tips that was guiding his chin and pressed his lips against it.

 _ **"You're not mad anymore?"**_ She managed to form a genuine smile on her lips while wiping her tears.

"I'm not mad _ **, I'm just so worried about You**_. promise me that you won't ever do that again. _**I've look everywhere for you,**_ Sakura-chan _**I thought I lose you-"**_

 _ **"I promise"**_

He gently form a warm smile on his lips as he look back at her hauntingly pretty face. _Theirs a startling glimmer_ , emerald green that was one of the things that made her _a_ _ **real beauty in his eyes.**_ Whether it was a trick of the light or a twist of a mood, she could suddenly look absolutely stunning _**the most beautiful creature Kakashi have ever seen.**_

But there's something _lurking_ beneath the vibrancy of her evergreen eyes. _Kakashi knew that look all too well._ It was the longingness a strong desire _, She looked at Him with this sheer predatory gaze, fierce and bold like she already held him captive, he was her prey._

 _Sakura kissed him in the ear, sliding in her tongue and probing gently._

 _ **"I wanna be yours"**_

She softly mumble in between her soft luscious pair of lips to the skin of his ear _that send tingling sensation down his spine._ **Kakashi was suddenly froze from what he had heard**. By _the way she look at him_ , he should have know that this is where it was heading, he needed to get away from her as soon as possible and stop this foolishness _**before it escalated into something that even his superb self-control would grow weary.**_

 _Watching her fainted reflection into the glass wall as she undress herself last night_ feeds something inside his dirty mind that he had been denying himself of.

 _He had been depriving himself from intimacy_ and _Sakura just happen to ignite that fire_ that he had been denying himself of _needing_

Sakura started to _sweet kissing the right corner of his lips_ , in a continuous little kisses, while _sliding her own lips from one side of his mouth to the other_ and Kakashi curse himself for being unable to move, he look like a stupid human who just turned into a Statue, bewitched by Medusa's eyes who happened to look like Aphrodite from her head to toe.

 _His Sweet little Sakura is_ _ **gone**_ _this lady hovering above him is_ _ **playing Satan's imagination on his mind.**_ _And his only a Man_ _ **who could only take so much**_ _._

 _ **"We can't"**_ he whispered, while slowly losing the ability to supress from giving in, he tried to stop her by helding both of her arms firmly.

Sakura slowly, playfully, comb his silver hair away from his _beguiling good looks_ eyeing him down, Kakashi can see _the glints of lust lie low on those compelling gaze_ of hers as she temptingly slide the tip of her tongue to her lower lip.

 _Kakashi swallow a lump down his throat. his nervousness was foreshadow by his growing desire to_ _ **taste those pair of candy lips**_ _._

 _ **"Yes, we can, Kakashi"**_ she murmured while sliding her hands on Kakashi's face and locking her gaze towards his mismatched eyes. Her eyes filled with lust and strong desire to have him tonight and maybe forever. Kakashi can feel her sensitive breast glued to his chest. _she looked into him as if she knew his desires, his needs and his fantasies._

 _ **"Sakura"**_ he whispered experiencing shortness of breath, before closing his eyes and feeling her lips slowly capturing his mouth and _**its more than Kakashi could restrain himself into**_.

He continue their sweet little expedition by deepening the kiss, he slowly sliding his tongue between her lips, tasting the secret cave of pleasure in a deeper, sensual way, her nails softly scratching the skin of his neck, hearing her moans of pleasure under his lips. One kiss from her and he's immediately intoxicate in an instant. _Just her scent sends him into a heady trance._

 _Sakura was brilliant and quiet and hot, literally_. Kakashi could feel the heat rising up out of his body, like a fever. He came to believe that this palpable warmth was the result of her considerable depth of field, emotionally. Sakura was the first person he had ever met who didn't feel like an abstraction.

Kakashi could feel the heat, _it warned and beckoned, She terrified him_. _Every kiss, every touch was making him lose his Damn Mind and he hate himself for it_ , _Kakashi hate himself for not being more careful and giving into whatever it is that they were doing._

And yet something at the back of his mind is _**demanding, commanding him for more, more of this sinful exchange**_ of passionate kisses and lustful fleeted touch, _**his body aching for a passionate make love to hers**_ and his more than willing to give in now.

 _ **"Fuck it Rin! you cheated on me in the first place."**_

He _very so slowly l_ owered both of his hands on _her exposed legs i_ n the top of the silk fabric of her loose short, before grabbing its hem, sliding the fabric erotically, upward on her legs, thighs, completely up on her hips, _his finger, now playing the delicate black lace of her panties_. _Sakura kept her eyes closed, while panting loudly_ , her head resting on the hollow of his left shoulder, _her hands slowly sliding on his forearms, in top of his hands while directing them towards the intense fire inside of her thighs._

 _ **"You're such a hot, naughty little girl"**_ He murmured seductively with his voice getting huskier, _while sliding one of his hands between her thigh_ , _his expert fingers under the lace of her panties, gently striking her warm humid core_ while rising the other one in her hair.

 _ **""My" hot naughty little girl"**_

he inserted his index finger first to allow her to become adjusted to the feeling of having something inside her, and allowed his thumb to rub at her heat. the entire time, he was calm and gentle.

 _ **"Yes... I am Yours"**_

Sakura gripped Kakashi's shoulders as he did this, trembling lightly at the new yet wonderful sensations running rampant through her. Dam he was so warm, She exhaled a shaky breath and inhaled a sharp one.

 _ **"Are you Alright Sakura-chan?"**_

Kakashi asks with his voice shaking as he felt his sex getting harder for her. Sakura hummed approvingly in response, He added a second finger and he felt her muscles constrict around him. Kakashi watched her face as he began to slowly pull his fingers from her only to push them back in. Sakura's eyes snapped shut and she leaned her head back to the hollow of his shoulder, He can feel her hot heavy breaths as her cheeks flushed red and her expression was that of ecstasy. her lips were cry, but he could tell a small amount of saliva dripped from the corner of her mouth. Kakashi smiled and quickly lapped it up with his tongue before pulling out his fingers from her dripping sex and he can tell by the look on her face that she miss it already. he brought his fingers coated with her mouth-watering juices to his lips and suck it clean not wasting a single drop of it.

 _ **"Undress yourself for me Sakura-chan**_ " he whispered it was an order. the honorific in the end of her name made it sound _so dirty yet entirely enticing_ to the pink haired lady.

She raised head while looking straight into his sparkling mismatched eyes with a remarkable desire for her, before raising her right hand to her mouth, while passing nervously the tip of her fingers on the length of her lower lip.

Sakura pull her shirt slowly on her arms, the fabric falling freely and silently on the bed as she settle herself on his lap, delicate black lace bra and loose short in front of his sight.

He can see her two jiggling twins begging for his affection. They're were not that huge but big enough to fill both of his palms, he wonder how soft it was especially the taste.

 _ **"Kami, You're beautiful"**_ he whispered while closing his eyes, sighing several times, to calm himself down, before reopening them, and shifting his gaze on her creamy smooth skin. As the lampshade illuminate the brightness and milkiness of her long legs. _the curves of her body is elegant, beautiful, sensual_ _ **built to evoke the body of the ideal woman**_ **.** _nothing could compare to it_ , _**to Her**_ not even the numerous number of women who graze the cover of Icha-cha novels.

Kakashi studied her beautifully orchestrated figure like a hawk. _**The predator turned prey in just a blink of an eye.**_ She was _**intoxicatingly beautiful**_ that _All his coherent thoughts of how wrong this really was, gone,_ _ **vanished from his present state of mind**_ _._

 _ **"Are you sure about this baby girl?"**_ He caressed her cheek with his finger, high, near her temple.

Sakura blushed feeling her heart missing a beat, while _sliding the softness of her finger tips on his abs, upward to his chest until she reach his soft plum lips, tracing every bit of his feature_ in a very provocative caress before crashing her lips against him initiating a passionate exchange of breaths as her tongue flick his, Kakashi complied to her demanding kisses and started nipping her soft plum lips.

 _ **"Yes, I am"**_

Kakashi knew there was no turning back. He immediately grabbed her by the waist as a small but teasing smile crept upon his face, goosebumps lined her skin, not the kind than one gets in the cold, but the kind one gets when nothing else matters except right here, right now. _the sudden rush of lust and insatiable hunger towards the pink haired little lady_ flows on his veins, downwards, _he can feel his dick getting harder at their body contact_ , it was the best feeling he ever had. He reach for the waistband of her delicate black lace underwear _**when suddenly the girl a top of him change.**_

 _She was not Sakura she was..._

 _ **Rin**_

 _Her long pink locks suddenly became dark brown shoulder length._

 _Her ever green eyes which is vibrant as ever turned into a dark chocolate hue._

 _ **"Your time is up"**_ said by the girl who look identically like Rin and suddenly an annoying sound came out of her mouth that made Kakashi scream at the top of his lungs after witnessing the girl's transition.

 _ **"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_ The ominous sound startled Kakashi out of his Wet dream turned abysmal nightmare. his body was bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around his limbs, probably because he was thrashing in his sleep. His heart pounded against his chest.

 _"What the hell Kakashi, I heard the alarm okay you don't have to shout!"_

He turned his gaze only to be greeted by the sight of Sakura in rage. She was wearing the same shirt and the loose shorts in his Wet dream, he wondered if she's wearing the same undergarments underneath those clothes.

 _ **"What happen? I mean last night?"**_

 _ **"Uhmmm you don't remember?"**_ She shyly replied while blushing tenfold, the red hue conquered not only her face but even her neck. She looks like a tomato that was about to erupt.

Kakashi gently swallow a lump down his throat, _so it was real?_ Maybe some parts of his dreams were real memories.

 _ **"Don't tell me"**_

 _ **"That you're a prude?"**_ She scoffed while crossing her arms under her chest.

"You went black out after you accepted my apology you didn't even said thanks or appreciate my gesture _**You just smile at me and fell on a deep slumber!"**_

 _ **"So nothing happen?"**_

"Happen what? Are you expecting me to _**kiss you**_ so that you would wake up from your curse nap, _**My Sleeping lecherous pervert?"**_

 _ **Oh you have no Idea**_

The thought of her kissing him made his cheeks flush he was glad that she was already out of the bed and didn't witness his cheeks blushing like a teenage boy who just got his first kiss. Maybe she was right, _**he is a lecherous pervert**_ because if not, he wouldn't dream of _**banging her right in this very same bed**_ and enjoying every ounce of it.

There is a part of Kakashi that was glad it was all just a dream but he can't deny that there's a huge part of his heart wishing that all of it were real. And Kakashi doesn't understand how or what he really feels... he should've have been ashamed for thinking something inappropriate towards the little pink haired lady, this is Sakura for goodness sake _but it he feels exactly the opposite of it._

 _ **he wants her, needs her... he loves her?**_

Kakashi brush it off and blame the newest Icha-cha series for plaguing him to think that way on Sakura, _whatever it is that his feeling right now, it needs to be stop._

But his dream felt surreal, _it felt real and raw at least for him but..._

 **Dreaming or not one thing's for sure; they needed to sleep on separate beds from now on.**

 _ **Sorry for not warning you guys about the Lemon, I figure that all the peeps who follow and favorite this fic was 18 and above cause if not SHAME ON YOU! this is rated M for a reason.**_

 **and I DEEPLY APOLOGIZED FOR THE *COCKBLOCK* DONT CHA WORRY WE'RE GETTING THERE. IMMA SAVING SAKURA'S V-CARD FOR IMPORTANT USE! :* XD**


	7. Chapter 7 Daddy Issues

**Raiza-chan**

: thank you for your sweet Review! Means alot! And we're getting there, I just want Rin to be the bomb when she came out. :)

 **Fahara.Subaku** : sorry for the cockblock!

I'll try not to use sex scenes for cliffhangers angain (finger's cross) :D

 **Jay90** : Awwww, I'm very happy that you're enjoying the story and I'm hoping that you would like this new update :)

 **Krazykat16** : sweety I'm sorry if it took years for the next update _

 **Rosangela Nascimento** : gracias por el apoyo, y espero que les guste esta nueva actualización :)

 **JHigg** : thank You! I'll try my best to finish it. :)

 **hanachaan** : well, I think our buddy "kakashi" could use some tragic background, i dont want him to be too perfect and have every good things in his life :)

Like wise, i will post 2 new chapters guys! I hope you forgive me for disappearing :( i'd had the roughess adulting stuff that i chose to prioritized last year.

 **NOTE** :

 ** _Daddy Issues also described as Father Complex_**

 **Base from** **"A father complex develops when a person has a poor relationship with his or her father. The need for approval, support, love and understanding progresses into adulthood, and it may result in bad decisions with relationships."** **"Both women and men can have father complexes"**

Upon researching for this Chap, I've also read that Daddy Issues is a case to case basis, it differs from person to person but nonetheless It can create a huge impact on the way we choosing our future partner or spouse. (e.g. there age, socio-economic status, emotional stability etc.) I can't go into details guys, since I'm not a clinical Psychologist, and merely saying what I understand base on what I've read.

But The good news is it can be overcome through therapy and just know that you're not alone, If you're currently suffering from it, I hope you find your Kakashi Hatake someday. (Sorry If I'm being cheesy)

Once again I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

And stay Safe guys from COVID-19

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Daddy Issues_**

* * *

Kakashi pushed the glass door open, while gerring out of the shower, before grabbing a towel on a silver hook and vigorously drying his hair and body. He drop it on a marble floor, stood in front of a full length blurry mirror before passing his hands into his long silver locks as the loud sound of the upfront door of suite being slammed on it arch.

He grabbed his bleached pair of jeans that were also hanging from another silver hook, before rapidly sliding the fabric in front of his pelvic naked area in the nick of a time of the bathroom door being widely opened.

Sakura stormed inside the steamy, luxurious bathroom, with her own steam coming out of her ears, in her red velvety camisole tuck under her black fitted shorts with her hair styled in a ponytail, before standing in front of a semi-naked Kakashi.

* * *

 _"Oh. . ."_

* * *

she mumbled, before blushing and while finally realizing that her sister's Boyfriend was standing naked in front of her eyes with only his folded pair of jeans placed in front of his private part.

 ** _"I'm Sorry!"_** Sakura apologized in shock, while turning her back at him and placing her right hand over her eyes.she must have forgot that the bathroom on Kakashi's room and on her room were connected.

And for some reason the wicked side of the Silver head teacher enjoy the sight of his Student blushing.

 ** _"_** I'm pretty sure that turning your back at me is enough to avoid seeing my naked body." Kakashi mocked her, while sliding his left leg into his pair of jeans, soon followed by his right.

 ** _"_** Its not like I haven't seen a naked man before"

Sakura lied through her teeth, she knew that Kakashi was up for a teasing battle again and she will not going to let him win this time.

 ** _"_** I'm pretty sure you had a quite high percentage of chances to see one, while storming into a private bathroom." Kakashi mock more.

 ** _"_** Also I'm sure I saw your cheeks flush like ten folds, ** _I guess even Sakura-chan wasn't immune to my charms,_** you've certainly never saw a beautiful head sitting on a glorious bod.!" He giggle through his sentence.

 ** _"_** Thinking too much of yourself again?" She replied slyly.

"Just stipulating the honest truth ... I also realized that an embarassed Sakura-chan is much more cuter compare to a blushing one" he implied humorously while smirking and sliding the zipper up.

"There Sakura-chan I'm all decent now."

She turned on herself, while closing both eyes, and slowly reopening one, while taking a quick glance at Kakashi.

 ** _"_** Hello there!" He mock even more, while moving his fingers in front of her opened eye, as a greeting gesture.

She sigh in fury, before reopening the second one, while avoiding looking at Kakashi's naked muscular chest streaming with steam. Kami how Hot He was at his naked form, Sakura can feel her saliva thickening as she swallow a huge lump down her throat.

 ** _"_** This is just Kakashi playing ridiculous **_VERY RIDICULOUS GAMES ON YOU SAKURA! CALM THE FUCK DOWN"_** She keep that Mantra on her head as she hurridly run towards the exit when her bare right foot suddenly slipping on the wet marble floor, before losing all of her legs' balance.

A small cry escaped Sakura's mouth, while trying to regain her equilibrium. Kakashi thwarted the upcoming fall, while rapidly grabbing her waist bringing her shaking body in the embrace of his strong arms.

 ** _"Thank You"_**

Sakura manged to whisper, her opened palms placed on his muscular chest, while feeling the electric shocks hitting her entire body all at once, under her jerky breaths.

 ** _"_** Well" Kakashi smirked, his eyes drown into hers. "No problem, by the way do you need anything? I'm heading to the grocery store later to buy some stocks for the whole week" he added while winking and gently pushing her out of his reach.

She was too much of a temptation at this present moment for him to handle and the _open shower was creating a series of erotic images_ from Icha-cha Nightmare that they could recreate at this bathroom.

Kakashi Mentally curse the Icha-cha nightmare not only was it haunting him on his dreams but even on his wake.

He made his way to the vanity sink, grabbing a badger in his hand, passing the shaving instrument under the stream of water, lathering it, before brushing in circular motion the foam on his face.

Sakura swallowed a nervous lump on her throat, while watching for the first time in her life, the morning intimate moments of Kakashi.

 ** _"_** No, I'm all set Kakashi and..." She took a few walking steps to reach Kakashi's standing position in front of the vanity, before taking from his hand the blade.

"You're doing it in a completely wrong way" she said while blushing and shaking her head.

" You're an expert at shaving men, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi mocked her, in a gentle way.

 ** _"_** hmmm I think I was 7, I saw mom doing it for Dad. So I wanted to try, and I was good at it. Dad said that one day I can make someone happy just because I knew how to shave, I don't understand it though" She explained, before slowly placing herself in front of his naked chest her back leaning at the vanity counter.

 ** _"_** It's all in the angle of your wrist" she explain more, while raising the blade near his cheek, slowly bringing the sharp blade near his skin.

" Old man like me, likes to get a free shave every now and then." He propose while raising one of his eyebrow as he slides both of his hands on each side of her hips to secure her position, before slowly bringing her into a nearer proximity.

"That's funny beacuse _you don't look that Old Kakashi._ " she replied as she look at him in the eyes, the beats of heart starting to rise in her chest as she lowered the sharp blade on his skin, cutting his small facial hair with precision.

The fainted smell of a half-open aftershave perfume on the vanity counter invades her sensitive nosetrils, a Woody mixed with Oriental fragrance that sents a feeling of palpable warmth yet it has a tinge of sweetness and even a little spicy, a mysterious and captivating scent that is often favoured amongst aftershaves in particular, it also has an earthy, sweet undertone, and dry woods which often have a smoky, leathery smell to it.

 ** _and she swear to good it smell so good she would die._**

 ** _"But could you love an Old Man... like me? Would You Sakura-chan?"_**

Kakashi responded to her, with a hint of a smirk twisting his lips. He knew that it was a stupid question to ask, but just a look of this beautiful little Angel got Kakashi mind of wandering; _Would she ever date someone like him?_

Kakashi's question caught her off guard, She can feel her brain stutters for a moment and her eyes take in more light than expected, every part of her goes on pause while her thoughts catch up.

 ** _'You have no Idea How Much I Love You'_**

Vibrant green eyes met a pair of Elusive mismatched Eyes, it draws in attention not in a crude way, but in a sincere way as if it was begging her to tell him what she really feels.

 _ **'Is there a chance that he feels the same way?'**_

 _For Sakura it's not easy to take a step forward when she don't know where her foot will fall_

 _but_

 _ **"Would You Kakashi? Will you ever Love me?"**_

She let it out as her left hand slowly touches and trace his soft luscious lips, sending shivers to his spine, putting his mind into a frenzy of sparks while goose-bumpslined her skin, not the kind that one gets in the cold, but the kind one gets when nothing else matters except right here, right now.

Words left Kakashi as he stared into those bright green eyes but he couldn't will his lips to move. she saw the shock register on his face before he could hide it yet her vibrant green eyes desperately searched his… waiting. Kakashi felt the need to say something. _He searched his mind for something reasonable to say_ ,

 _and to his surprise Sakura's heart told him something that she'd been hiding from him in years,_

 ** _"Because... I already Love You Kakashi"_**

The shrill sound of the blade falling on the marble floor created enough of a diversion for the both of them to regain there good sense. Sakura push herself away from his arms, while closing the door behind her.

She run towards her room before locking herself in. She was so shock of what she had said to him that it terrified her, the color quickly drained from her face, she couldn't breath, it felt as if someone was choking her as reality felt like a stab to her heart.

 _she doesn't want to hear it, the pang of rejection_

 _from the one and only person she ever loves truly._

Her violent shaking cause her to fall on her bed as the world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds.

 _The taste._

 _the smell._

 _Everything was just gone._

She paused trying to hold back the strange feelings rumbling inside her but she couldn't.

A lone tear traced down her cheek, and just like that, she let it out.

the floodgates opened. So many tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream.

Sakura felt a soft slimy tongue gently licking her cheeks until it became damped with tears.

It was Pakkun nonetheless, sitting near her face with his doggy eyes fixed on her. His eye brows twitch from side to side as if he's trying to figure out what happen to his little pink haired roommate.

 _ **"** It was nothing Pakkun, I'm okay"_

Sakura tried to plaster a small smile while petting the small pug in front of her. Instead of ignoring her the pug slowly walk towards Sakura's arms, placing his tiny cute head near her palms as it closed its eyes in the most submissive gesture it could muster.

Bitter smile form on her lips,the last painful emotion slammed against her before she slowly lost the feeling of feeling. everything slowly darkened into nothingness as she passed into the oblivion of unconsciousness ** _._**

* * *

 **Konoha Park**

He seated on an empty bench on the isolated part of the park with his grocery items place beside him. Kakashi took a long trek home and decided to stay a little bit. After what happen earlier, He knew that Sakura doesn't want to see him, _at least for now..._

the light fades to black as the konoja park grows even more dark the shadows of the trees blend into the blackness and their silhouettes against the sky grow less pronounce. As the view disappears, the sound of a silver gray Mercedes S600 emerge to an empty street _ **.**_

 _Kakashi was far enough that the couple who came out of the car has yet to notice him._ but Kakashi knew the man on the silhouette, even if his back was the only thing he can make out in his position.

 _He knew it was Asuma and his with a women..._

Kakashi smirk at his friend, Asuma might be a sweet guy, a man with dignity and honor _someone who Hiruzen can be proud of..._ but behind the perfect composure, lies **_a womanizer_**.

Kakashi is about to leave and let his friend do his own bidding when he saw that the couple were entangled together.

He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses before gently breaking their embrace, he softlt kiss her goodbye once again as he opens the car door for her, the car speed up downtown, leaving Asuma with now Kakashi standing behind him.

 ** _"Was it Yamanaka?"_** Kakashi asks

Asuma took a sharp in take of breath as he turns, but too slowly to be normal. he knew that someone would soon find out about his secret relationship with Ino but he didn't expect that it will be sooner rather than later.

 ** _"_** ** _Uhm... Y--eah It's Ino..."_** When he speaks his voice trails slowly, like his words are unwilling to take flight.

 ** _"_** Kakashi do you mind if we go and get a drink?" Kakashi brought out two cans of beer from his grocery bag, he gave to Asuma the other one as they seat in a cold rusty bench.

 ** _"_** You seem prepared" Asuma added as he opens the beer, the sound of swirled beer in can with chinking of ice echoes as they breath in the fragrance that only years in an oak barrel can achieve.

 ** _"You flirt Shamelessly this time"_**

Kakashi replied before gulping down his beer, It was sour and vile taste slipping into his mouth, nullifying him, stealing away reality in favour of stillness as the smoke from Asuma's new lit cigarette twisted in its artistic way, forming curls in the gloom, illuminated only by the age-dimmed street lights.

 ** _"Fuck You Hatake"_**

Asuma replied, both of them burst into a loud harsh cackle of laughter. Kakashi knew that Asuma should be in jail for dating an underage girl who happens to be his student and yet Kakashi felt like he was also beside himself, in a sort of hysterics. He could not help himself in exasperated self-consciousness.

 ** _"_** ** _I Love her_** Kakashi and no _we're not enganging into any sexual intercourse_ "

 ** _"That's a good Alibi"_**

 ** _"_** _We're planning to talk to her parents after she graduated high school"_

 ** _" Kurenai and Sarutobi will be so proud"_**

Their laughters exploded. Not a chuckle, or a smirk, but blissful, whole-hearted laughter at the throught of Sarutobi finding out that his Son is dating a women 14 years younger than him. It'll surely give the Old Man a heart attack.

 ** _"Sakura confessed to me ealier... she said she loves me"_**

Asuma suddenly choke, the beer blocking his normal breathing and immeadiately spitting it out.

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"You heard me"_**

 ** _"Blame it on Daddy Issues "_**

Asuma replied as he took a deep drag and exhaled the smoke into the air, watching it disappear in the compiled cloud of smoke above.

"Kakashi, maybe you should need to **_drop her somewhere else,_** maybe to Tsunade-sama? Or Ino's house?"

He offered his friend a few options on how to deal with the impending mess. He knew that It wasn't Sakura's fault, as a daughter _She should not have to beg her father for a relationship_ but the **_damage has been done._** Asuma Hope to Kami that Kakashi will voluntarily exclude himself from this narrative but he was wrong.

 ** _"I'm not going to do that, I'm never going to give her up!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What about Rin?_** If Sakura loves you its only a matter of time **_until one of you_** breaks from timid shells and **_let loose_**. You fucking know it Kakashi, Rin and Tsunade-sama will hunt you down if they ever find out that you so ever..."

The pace of their peaceful conversation quickly turn to quite screams as the two good friends debate.

 ** _"_** ** _I will never violate Sakura, I would never do that to her!"_**

He said, sounding disapproving.

 ** _"_** You haven't Answer my question Kakashi, ** _what about Rin?"_**

 ** _"_** We're already in bad terms before I left Konoha 5 years ago and now she's carrying Obito's Child"

 ** _"_** _What the fuck? Then where she is now?"_

Asuma's cigarette fell on the ground as Kakashi's personal life slowly unravels, the thought of Rin's betrayal made his lipped curled and his nostrils flared in total disgust.

 ** _"_** _Uchiha compound"_ Kakashi replied Blandly.

 ** _"_** Then why on Earth are you asking her to marry you?" Asuma bit his inner cheek, the feeling of indignation crept up from the pit of his stomach.

 _ **"** I'm not, I rejected her thrice, I just don't want her to feel bad so I took the fault." _

_**"Then why did you reject her marriage proposal?"**_

Asuma's temper and voice were rising he couldn't believe what he just found out, now he knows why Kakashi left a few snag remarks behind Rin's back, at the bar.

 _"I should get going, I have a meeting on ANBU tomorrow."_

 ** _"I guess I'll never know"_**

Asuma said to his friends retreating form masking his conniving plan with a defeat. He saw Kakashi's hand wave as a bid of goodbye but Asuma would not settle this argument, he may not know the exact reason why Kakashi didn't choose Rin but he sure knows who is the reason and All they both need is _a little push and the ship will sail._

* * *

 ** _ANBU MAIN HEADQUARTES - along the coast line of Land of the Sea_**

After giving the instructions for the 2nd initiation drill Tsunade Senju the Head Leader also known as the Slug Princess is heading to the 69th floor of the ANBU Head Quarters.

Her black 5 inch hill shoe pounded heavily across the floor; Everyone froze up and bid their salute at the sight of the one only Grand daughter of Hashirama Senju; founder of the Hidden Leaf.

Her steps pounding in time with their hearbeats.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, her teeth clenched together

And to make matters worse she's in a bad mood...

 _"Kunichiwa Head Leader"_

Tsunade halt as Izumo bow after her, the Commander of ANBU Special Operatives follow her from behind as she begin to walk towards the elevator; there's no fucking way that Tsunade would use stairs.

 _"News?"_ She asks.

 _"We found an important lead to one of our priority case Head Leader, we already sent the information to Sir Gamabunta for further observation"_

Izumo replied, Priority Case is reserved only for their fallen ANBU members, there's no set period of time to close such case from Priority Case, if someone kill one of their own they will track them down and make them pay for it.

 ** _"_** _Good Job! And Tell Shizune to bring a bottle of saké to Kakashi's office"_

When Tsunade walked down the hall toward his Office, she could feel the eyes of the other ANBU Members; no one dares to speak other than a stuttering greetings ** _._**

she open the door; the metal locker creaked gracefully only to slam it like the doors of prison punishing the one and only occupant of the said office.

 ** _"_** Did I do something wrong?..." Kakashi greeted, he can feel his impending demise the moment those doors shut like metal bars.

 ** _"_** Not... yet but we need to discuss some concerns, first Last Sunday, _what happen to Sakura?"_

 ** _"_** Well, when she disappeared in your clinic, she didn't come home until 12 midnight. Sakura said she visited her friends, I think whatever happens to the theraphy, **_she doesn't want any of it."_**

 ** _"_** ** _That's bad"_**

Tsunade felt like her heart had been ripped out.

Kakashi took a long, long look at her before proceeding he could feel his chest tightening.

 ** _"Why?"_ **

**_"_** She... hate it ... that Rin tells me about her, seems that Kizashi's Parenting worked and failed at the same time."

 ** _"_** Like every sibling rivals. Rin has everything; smart, athletic, friends, adoration therefore she had her father's Love, full support and attention on the otherhand Sakura is failing in everything so Kizashi rewarded her daughter by depriving her with love and attention When Sakura only need is encouragement from him. Sakura can rival to her sister's standings now but she's still feel incompetent especially when her reason for fighting is both dead."

Tsunade explained as she sits with prim in an classic winged armchair, legs crossed and fingers intertwined over one knee.

Kakashi scoff at what he had heard, annoyed expression painted on his face as he glares at the women in front of her.

 ** _"_** _Rin doesn't have it all,_ trust me. **_Sakura is much better, I won't trade her_** from anything that Rin could offer"

 ** _"_** _high praise indeed Hatake,_ remind me again that we're talking about **_YOUR Girlfriend and HER sister"_**

Tsunade tease as if it were a bad thing, but there was a twitch of a smile on her lips.

 ** _"Show her"_**

She leans forwards and watch Kakashi's expression change from rage to confusion.

 ** _"_** Show her that despite everything she hates about herself; ** _good or bad someone will and do love her"_**

Tsunade added with fairly convincing authority, combining empathy with logical analysis to make it work.

"Show Sakura what?"

Jiraiya said upon entering his Foster Kid's private office, there was a state of half organized clutter, mahogany desk with three drawers on the right hand side, swivel chair, mac book pro, several stacks of paperwork, pens in a tin, floor to ceiling bookshelf, books leaning against one another different directions, filling cabinet with paper work stacked on top, water dispenser with no cups, that's sums up everything; his God Son is in the verge of emotional disturbance while meeting the deadlines for his countless reports.

 ** _"_** Jiraiya, Not the man I exactly wanted to see eh?"

 ** _"I_** know you want me too" Jiraiya replied cheekily, trying his best to be pleasant in Tsunade's eyes as possible ** _._**

 ** _"_** So how's the second initiation test? Anything I ever hope?"

 ** _"_** Sure you do, Minato's Son can't stop from blabbing on being a Hokage someday with Sakura as his First Lady"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, there is no way in hell that the lazy Lad will have his Sakura. Jiraiya can see the sudden change on Kakashi's expression.

 ** _"_** and the Uchiha brat! who would have thought that he's my Fan. he loves Icha-Icha Violence, he said _he likes bondage and handcuffs,_ I knew that there's a **_Masochistic kinkiness_** in that brat's mind. I wonder who he had try those stuffs; was it one of his classmates? Oh! _Isn't their a **pink hair girl** trying to woe the brat from their early adolescence?"_

There he was giggling again, unmanly it is, his muscles are shaking and tears stream from his half closed eyes while Kakashi's face smolder underneath his stony expression. Jiraiya knew him very well, when it comes to Sakura, God only knows what Kakashi can do.

With one look the verdict was told his clenched two-day-stubble jaw wasn't a good sign. There was a tenseness and Kakashi wasn't even trying to mask it.

 ** _"_** If my diagnosis is correct Sakura will never date those two candidates. Let alone someone around her age." Tsunade argued with stern voice.

 ** _"_** Why not?" Jiraiya asks, his index finger caressing his beardless chin.

 ** _"The Link Between Absentee Fathers and their Daughter's sexuality"_** Tsunade bit back with a groan, still not in good terms on how Kizashi raised her Lone God Daughter.

 ** _"Daddy Issues"_**

Jiraiya slyly replied.

Kakashi Arch his dark brows before clearing his throat, he had been hearing that phrase in just a span of days, its starting to irritate him.

 ** _"_** Icha-cha Violence is one of your best Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi said as he tried to lured them in, not wanting to prolong their previous conversation but his words abruptly pause when he realized what his Old Man is trying to tell.

 ** _" What on earth was the second drill about that they're they all telling those things?"_**

 ** _"Imagine enduring a range of military drills while being plastered?"_** Tsunade asks Kakashi with maniacal grin form on her lips.

 ** _You gotta to be kidding me_**

This Damned Women in front of him is using her power and rights to get the one and only thing she ever wanted.

 ** _Unlimited Saké..._**

Kakashi collapse his head on his desk in dissapointment. He never thought that Tsunade would dare to do this.

 ** _"_** In order to test the ANBU neophytes _I, the Head leader would go such extent t_ o the point of getting them absolutely wasted and then undergo a number of drills. To weed out the neophytes who don't have the right personality..." Tsunade defense, she tried her best to make an acceptable reason for herself.

 ** _"_** What type of drills?" Kakashi Asks while giving his written reports a shake after each page turn.

 ** _"Its just basic, 18 mile swim, shooting practice and 6 mile jog."_**

 ** _SHE'S EVIL..._**

"I guess its about time, I _recieved 2 PRIORITY CASE_ reports from Izumo yesterday, I examined the first and add conclusion and this is a serious matter" Jiraiya perches in a recliner, legs crossed and tapping his Ray-Bans on the coffee table, before passing his observation report to Kakashi and Tsunade.

Without fail they both read the report which Immediately set them both off on a rant and in a moment of pink-cheeked rage.

 ** _Tsunade's hand is shaking, she couldn't believe what she was reading_**

 ** _PRIORITY CASE NO. 56879_**

 ** _Corporal Haruno, Kizashi of ANBU_**

 ** _Special Operatives_** a.k.a ** _Genus_**

 ** _Summary:_** _assasinated and murdered with his wife and 37 civillian's. 1 lone survivor his younger daughter Sakura Haruno on Sunset Room Restaurant._

 _ **Evidence:** (gathered so far) audio recordings of Fugaku and Genus exchanged of information about the plan on infiltrating ANBU. And a Map to a certain town in Sunagakure._

 ** _Motives:_** _Genus's knowledge and involvement on the impending coup d'etat, plan and led by late Senator Uchiha Fugaku 10 years ago._

 _ **Suspect:**_

 _Uchiha Obito_

 _ **Person of Interest:**_

 _Akatsuki Organization_

* * *

easter egg: sunset room from Looney Tunes

i ran out of Ideas for the name of the resto. guys sorry!


	8. Chapter 8 Kiss it Off Me

**_Chapter 8 Kiss it off Me_**

* * *

 **Konoha International Highschool - Supreme Student Council Conference Room**

"Any Ideas for the Halloween Festival?"

Sakura gather the thoughts of the 2 necessary members of Supreme Student Council for the upcoming event, she sat at the desk, chin on hand, and carelessly flipped through the other propose programme pages that was handed by her Secretary; Hinata earlier. They were all in their senior year, with a few months left together, as the President of SSC, Sakura wants to give all her best to make every program memorable to everyone.

 _"We could use some old wives tales as games!"_

Proposed by the Vice president; Ino which caught their attention, the pinkinettegirl sat up straight, and pulled off her reading glasses.

 ** _"See your future Spouse!"_**

Ino mouthed those words as if she was whispering the song of Angels, her hands in mid air, slowly waving it.

"Basically we will take them to a secret dark room at midnight and make them cut an apple into 9 slices, then they have to eat the slices of apple by stabbing it with a sharp knife in front of a dim-lightened mirror. and then they will see their true love on their left shoulder asking for the last slice of apple."

Ino added as excitement poured out her like sunshine through fine white linen; she glowed from the inside out whilst thinking of many things she could pull off in that game. Inowas indeedannoying most of the times but her romantic character and brilliant pranks was her redeeming qualities.

 ** _" that's disturbing Pig,_** I'm worried that they might freak out if some creepy person or spirits pop up with them in the mirror likely with the intent of dragging them to the depths of hell"

Sakura spat back while gazing down at her laptop, typing Ino's idea for back up purposes, she likes the thought of seeing Kakashi as her future spouse yet it didn't feel right, _especially after her confession went south_.

It was not, Sakura thought, that she had lost her Kakashi, _she had not woken up one day to find **him gone.**_

Rather, ** _Kakashi had stolen away, little by little,_** like smoke beneath the door; and it had happened so slowly that there seemed no moment at whic _h Sakura could have said, 'He's gone_ '.

though they still sleep in the same bed Kakashi refused to go to sleep the same time as her, either he'll sleep late or early with his sweet smile turned into a blank canvass, it was still occasionally possible to talk to him and feel that something was transmitted and received, though more often Kakashi's _ear seemed turned to other tones, **the commandments of ancestral voices.**_

 _ **She was lonely** **without him**_. . .

 _And she no longer had a guide to what lay ahead of her. . ._

 _Other people of her own age did not interest her; compared to the intimacy she had shared **with Kakashi, It was always him.**_

 ** _I want my Kakashi back, she thought_**

" the other version is challenging though, they have to walk downstairs, up backwards while holding a mirror in this way they will see their future spouse."

Hinata shared her point of view that brought Sakura's mind back at their conversation.

"I think that only works _if their future spouse happens to be the paramedics_ who show up after they fall and cut themselves with the mirror Hinata."

Sakura chuckles with scrutiny in between her sentences as she forced a _fake smile,_ she contorted her lips awkwardly but her cheeks were not so compromising. She could feel their reluctance to be moulded falsely but she has a lot of things to do, that she cannot afford to bea breathing jar of tears.

 _"Or we could just take them toTemari'shouse it's hunted. How about that **Ms. Perfectionist?"**_

Ino questioned her as Annoyance curled hot and unstoppable on her gut while the young Haruno furrowed her eyebrows, paying full attention to their shared conversation.

 _"How so?"_

 _"Gaara vlogged about it actually, the Doors were opening on its own followed by blood-curdeling screams every night, they thought it was just the house settling"_

Ino explain further while sipping on a cup of tea. She really is good when it comes on gathering gossips, **_she can even outmatched a Detective._**

" The house aint a pilgrim, it doesn't need to settle, _They should get out."_

 _"They did eventually but it literally takes a demon possessing one ofKankuro'slife-size puppet and tried to take out Gaara with a steak knife before they realized that they needed to leave."_

 ** _"Ladies, we have a our main attraction_** and Pig since you propose the **_"See your Future Spouse event"_** I'm putting all the planning to you, PIG don't let me down!"

And with that, there's a sudden change of Heart, Hinata remained on her seat sipping a cup of tea, this is the reason she remained as the secretary, it's hard to go head to head with the two. _One minute they're disagreeing with one another and now they're doing exactly what the other one was proposing to do_.

 ** _"I won't Forehead, I promise!"_** With Sweet smile etch on her lips. Her blonde best friend is up for something and Sakura has no Idea.

"Pig... I... um saw him naked yesterday, but **_I was just an accident"_**

Sakura was smiling in a tense way she did when she was about to vent.

 ** _"YOU SAW WHAT!?"_**

Ino squeal at the top of her lungs and immediately run towards the door, locking themselves in the SSC room with Hinata blushes like roses, that peek of champagne pin as her mouth gape, wide open in disbelief.

 ** _"Pig keepit down!_** And Hinata stop blushing like you have a virgin eyes! You saw Neji's penis when we were in 7th grade!"

Hinata' nervous laugh emitted as Sakura argued, she could feel the heat growing in her cheeks that is beyond an attractive rosiness but a marking of how Sakura felt a huge embarrassment.

 ** _"So... Is it...Big, how many inches?"_**

Ino pulled out a chair and Sakura looked up from her blushing face, eyes pop out in total surprise.

 ** _"You're such a dirty Pig!"_**

Sakura replied through her clench teeth, Her friends don't know if she's blushing in rage or she's getting self-conscious that he saw her beloved Sensei completely naked with only a folded jeans as his line of defense before his whole body became full front to his very own student.

"Look I saw him naked but his folded jeans covered his private part ok!?"

Arms around her waist as she spoke with condemnation towards her best friend.

 ** _"Shame but no worries, we'll figure out a way"_**

* * *

 **Akatsuki Organization Grand Ball -Amegakure**

Sasuke and Itachi is in the lobby, taking the bright lights, the sound of falling water, and the striking 10 tailed beast sculptures. It was the infamous Casino, ball room, Hotel owned and run by one of the Commanders of Akatsuki Organization; Uchiha Obito.

As they moved towards the entrance, sounds of gambling drew them in with Casino hosts wearing skimpy outfits to attract the men players. Unlike other gambling places that they've been, the camera domes are all over the place, running facial recognition software, looking for wanted criminals and for suspicious motions. the center of the casinois guardedby rows and rows of slots, that they could find any games they want.There are crap tables, poker, blackjack and roulette, the canherethe dynamic changes as the players talk, but the languageis abbreviated; "Gimme another," "stand," and the patter of the dealer rakes the chips and deals the cards.

Sasuke was in business suit as crisp as a new banknote and dyed to a uniform shade of bleak grey. Above white-collar line, it was as if his face had been fashioned from those inky dots while Itachi stood there in the aristocratic cutting lines of a great tailor, one who could take his under-exercised and over-indulged form and make him a figure of power.

Rin knew that she already find who she was looking for...

"Hi Boys!"Rin greeted the Brother's in open arms, hugging them tightly.

"Rin, it's been a while"Itachi return her embrace with pure elation, they've been good friends since high school up until now that they're were both professionals from different field.

"this is my younger brother,Sasuke"

 _"Pleasure to meet the man who has my sister's heart"_ Rin gave Sasuke a slight wink, teasing the younger Uchiha while Itachi sneakily smirks at what he had heard,Sasuke does admit he feels something for his pink-haired friend but he still gets awkwardly shy when someone tease him about girls and relationships.

" Shall we?"

"I see, why not?"

The three proceed to the ball room hall, where the sound of euphoric cover-processed drums, monochromatic synths, film-noir guitars; beats that revved up the soul, awaits their presence as rainbow lights flicker on and off, the ball room hall has the nightclub-esque scene, heartbeat on loudspeaker, as if the people were invited to become one in that heavenly vibe.

When they entered the room, everyone's dancing like they'd forgotten how to stand still while a handful of strippers scattered all over the place, entertaining their guests with sweltering performance. luxurious skirts swam about their slender feet and the scanty tops jingled softly with each slight movement. As the music roar, so did they. With each swaying movement of their hips and alluring twist of their body reveals their explicit anatomy. They saw Deidara moving like his limbs were made of noodles, his eyes filled with euphoria as he danced with the crowd.Nagato was on the west corner of ball room hall holding a cancer stick in between his lips with Sasori who clicked the lighter to life for what they thought of as cigarette at first, but the look on his face beg to disagree, it was an illegal substance and with a few puff, Nagato was immediately in a heady trance.

They reach the open lounge area, reserved only for the highly positioned member of Akatsuki.Yahiko was already there with Konan seating on his lap wearing a scandalous black kimono with red rose prints, showcasing her luscious cleavage and creamy smooth legs as she rest her head onYahiko'sshoulder, her arms wrap around his neck, vixen smile painted on her lips.

 ** _"This is the world where you belong Sasuke"_**

" ** _Welcome to the Sinner's Den"_**

Yahikogreeted with a small beam.

 ** _"that explains the scene"_**

Sasuke smiles yet unhappy lines on his face etched deeply.

Konan's face was a regal picture of pure ecstasy as Yahiko's kisses going up and down her neck it was as if it was the only way his body truly knew how to speak when his with her.

 _"Let me get this straight, if you guys aren't in the office fixing all political crimes, you were all busy, dancing in a **kinky interpretative dance,** or **giving each other a lap dance?"**_

Sasukeinquired while raising his right eyebrow

 ** _"I wantto bea soldier not a dancerNii-san"_**

 _"That was a good one"_

Konan chuckles while blushing, facing away Yahiko while grinding on his lap, her butt moving in circles, side to side, and up and down, pressing her slightly naked torso against his before she lean back to kiss his exposed collar-bone.

 ** _"Itachi, my Dearest Nephew!"_**

Obito greeted the two before shifting his gaze towards Sasuke.

 _"You're in the wrong Org **brat, this wasn't ANBU"**_

 _"Ano,Sasuke-kun **How's Sakura-chan?"**_

Rin broke the impending argument knowing that Obito won't let it pass, his little nephew choose a different path, with very little faith towards his clan.

" _She's fine, a bit loner at some times but academically she's doing great! She's currently managing the upcoming Halloween festival"_

Sasuke replied with a small smile, trying to be sympathetic of the sister's situation.

" _I hope she's not tiring herself so much"_

 _"Don't worry, I won't let her"_

" _That's good news"_

 _"By the way Rin-san **, why are you here?"**_

His question made her pause as she sighed in frustration.Rin realized that no one from the Konoha Academy knew her real intentions of leaving except Kakashi, and knowing the silvered head teacher whom she swore to God; the one and only man she will ever love, that he hasn't told anyone about her disgraceful pregnancy yet.

 _"Why don't you go to your hotel roomRin, I'll meet you there in a minute"_

Obito interrupted while gently shooshing Rin away from the scene with Konan escorting her, the young Uchiha brat already ran his trashy mouth and they don't want him to dig into somebody else's hole.

There attention were all caught by the man shouting all over the place, trying to resist Nagato who's holding him from behind.

"Let me go! Tch! What is thisObito?"

He screamed, trying to supress on moaning in pain, apparently, Nagato and Sasori have been beating him while the loud music pumped in high volume from the speaker, he shifted his gaze to Obito, as he scowled down at his betrayal.

"You're under arrest MayorZabuzaMomochi"

"What for?"

"your involvement inKirigakure national school massacre. You'd managed to hide from the government for a year, I'm impress."Obito retaliated, crossing his arms under his chest as he walks near Zabuza's ressisting form.

 _"I guess we'll never see each other again."_

Obito added before flashing him a wide grin,Zabuza's eyes grew wide, his legs were jelly as his knees were knocking together, the end is near, he's going to jail and with the evidence that the Land of Mist has against him, it'll be no time until he is punished by Death Penalty. Nagato and Sasori drag his shaking body on the floor, far away from their sights.

 ** _"Funny that you said that"_**

said by the man clad in a jet-black suit, he gently removed of what seemto bea prosthetic skin on his neck, carefully pulling it upwards, revealing a spiky black hair and a mask with a cat motif with three red whisker-like markings.

"Because **_Uchiha,Obito_** you're also Under arrests for **Masterminding the Sunset Room Massacre."**

Obito let out a shaky breath, his heart is pounding against his ribs as if trying to fulfill a thousand beats, realizing that the man in front of him is An ANBUcaptain representing the only _Organization that does not know any God **,**_ who abandoned ones humanity for peace.

RADIO didn't waste any time and starts to Handcuff Obito, his arms behind his back, locking his wrists and elbows thus reducing the effectiveness of any resistance.

The room was filled with tension as the AKATSUKI members tried to defend their commander, raising their guns and weapons,determine to kill the masked man.

 ** _"I don't think that making stupid decisions is one of AKATSUKI'S forte"_**

RADIO replied with stern cold voice as some guests, staffs even the strippers from Grand Ball expose themselves by unveiling their disguise, they were all wearing a white animal-styled porcelain masks, some with menacing-looking creatures under the prosthetic cover-up, holding a small hand-held guns with silencer, pointing to the heads of the AKATSUKI members

 ** _One wrong move and it will be a blood bath_**

 _"your being surrounded not just in this room but all over the Casino, come with us peacefully and no one will get hurt."_

Everything around Sasuke is going too fast as he tried to process hisnew-found knowledge, The whole scene disappeared into the background as Sasuke's eyes dilate in shock, he couldn't believe what he just heard, that his lone Uncle did it

 _He tried to brush off the reality,_ _It was too unfathomable for him to believe, the voices of his Past taunt's him:_

 ** _"How couldn't you see the truth that's right in front of your face?_**

 ** _Why do you remember me and don't take any lessons?"_**

"I leave the rest to you Itachi"

Itachi bowed and carry on, his face become darker, his smile faded the moment the ANBU members stepped out of the room as they held Obito captive, anger gets the best of him,

 ** _theANBU'sinvestigation is working too fast, and he's running out of time._**

* * *

 **Later that evening...** **AtKakashi'sBoat House**

Kakashi entered his dim-lighted room, he saw her laying in the bed facing his opposite direction with Pakkun on her arms, she's stroking the pug gently as it sleeps peacefully on her side.

Guess his pug already found his new human.

 ** _"Why are you here?"_**

Sakura said with accusatory tone, as ifKakashi was invading her private territory.

 ** _"Saku...ra... this is my room"_**

Of course, she forgot that this is Kakashi's room, she had slept almost every night next to him that her body always finds its way to his room, whether they're in good or bad terms it _always felt right. . . so right. . . to lay in bed beside him,_ _the sharing of warmth bodies and peaceful steady breathing never fails to soothe her worries away._

 ** _"You haven't talk to me for daysKakashi"_**

still lying on bed, crumpling the canopy tightly, she could smell the faint scent of him as she sucked in another breath interspersed with sudden trembling of her body.

 _"I... have been... busy but **nothing changeSakura, It was still me"**_

Kakashisat on the canopy of the bed, eyes focus on the dim light lampshade above the bedside table.

 ** _"Liar"_**

she spat back, still not looking at the man who meant theworld to her.

 _"Whatever it is that have happened **, Just know that I won't let it come between us, Ok?"**_

He lie-in silken mattress beside her, pressing his head to the soft velvety pillows while trying to explain his side of situation but she wasn't buying any of it, Sakura knew that telling him what she really feels would ended up like this. She felt so stubborn to ever dream that it would be the other way around.

 _it was all just misinterpreted actions, words and expressions_ _And now, **she's paying the price for expecting too much**_

She doesn't want to hear him sugar coat his actions anymore, how he tried to brush her off multiple occasion.

her eyes beg him for affection,

to say something _that would kiss off the pain of rejection_ but his actions speaks louderand not what comes out of his mouth.

 _And with pure agony, **she understand what he's trying to do.**_

She shifted her gaze to him slowly observing his perfect form, he was right. He's still the Kakashi she knew and love with all of her heart.

she settle herself atop of him, placing her long silky legs between his inner thighs, long flitted nightgown exposing the delicate milky skin of her hips. her face is in near to him that the edge of her lips trembled as it touched his, **_too close for comfort yet too far to start a battle of exchange kisses._**

It was so tempting that a small moan escape from Kakashi's lips as he felt her soft finger tips tracing _the naked skin of his neck,_ slowly making its way to _his chiseled jaw line._

Sakura looks like an _**epitome of Beauty,** a mirror of **modesty** at war with **daring,**_

Her sexiness comes from her confidence, her ability to take charge and Kakashi is being dominated and he liking every bits of the sheer stolen moments. She's the only women on earth for him, the only one **_who can breathe fire into him even when his cold._**

But Sakura's emotions were not easily hidden on her innocent pretty face, the pain wasvclear in the crease of her lovely brow and the down-curve of her full lips. But her eyes, showed her soul. They were a deep pool of restless sadness, an ocean of hopeless misery. As Kakashi looked into her eyes he knew _who'd cause her such pain when he saw **his reflection** on her now lucid green eyes._

 ** _"If you're trying to break my heart..._**

 ** _"You're doing a good start"_**

Sakura whispered in a _slow and dream-weighted voice,_ as though she had drained off a bottle of laudanum before speaking; her right hand caressing his soft cheek, their eyes drowns at each other'ssightin _minutes of solitude_ with Sadness etch all over her face, _all he wanted to do was help her **elucidate** her own thoughts._

 ** _For this wasn't a child's play anymore_**

 ** _"Sakura, we were both too hurt to love each other correctly."_**

He kissed the tears on her cheek, sliding one of his hands to brush the strands of her long pink hair behind her left ear as she placed her index finger on his soft plump lips, touching it lightly, Sakura couldn't help but bit her lower lip at the glorious sight of him, a face that could won promotions and lead board meetings, yet sweet and tender, the only man she ever dreamt, it was him, it was Kakashi; the only person _she craves to see every morning_ and the _last person she wanted to see before drifting into a deep sleep._

She pull her index finger away only to place it on her lips and ** _seal her promise with a kiss._**

 ** _"Then I'll fix myself for you"_**

 ** _"So that I can love you correctly"_**

Sakura left him in his room without looking back at Kakashi, his eyes were close, passing a hand on his face to get a grip on reality while biting his lower lip in disappointment to himself.

 ** _He gavein again and this time it was for real_**

He glide his palm to the now empty space sheleft. _Somehow the bed felt bigger, overwhelming, especially if she is not there, **laying next to him.**_ _Kakashifelt the **ache to held her in his arms** begins anew._

It's been a week since the last time he held her and Kakashi had already _miss to touch her, **never in a sexual way**_ , never anywhere other than _her dollish face, her delicate hands,her long pink hair locks that always fell like **cherry blossoms on full bloom.**_

 ** _She's so beautiful_**

He wondered how God made her. . .

to whom he'd drawn the inspiration. . .

Because for him, ** _Sakura was like a masterpiece of his vivid Imagination_**

 _So pure and Innocent_ yet holds the most **_dangerous, captivating smile._** _One look and he'll be damn **if he let her go out of his life.**_

he closed his eyes and gave in _to the ache of his heart,_ at such moment he heard her voice once more,

 ** _If you're trying to break my heart..._**

 ** _You're doing a good start_**

 ** _Then I'll fix myself for you_**

 ** _So that I can love you correctly_**

 _For Kakashi, it was time to accept the reality, **A life without Sakura was unthinkable.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Firefighter

**Chapter 9: Firefighter**

Sakura was standing in front of the Altarpiece of the last Supper in St Jakob's Church in downtown Konoha when she heard his voice. It was fainter than ever, little more than a whisper. It had the sleepy reassuring tone that was so familiar.

 **"Sakura"**

So intent was she to catch his fading call to her that she did not hear the other voices of people murmuring the songs of praise, whispers of prayers to heaven and sneaky chatterings of the patrons who knew her.

Sakura turned from the altar of the Holy Blood, and saw a figure at the top of the stairs to the gallery. It was Sasuke but unlike the other patron he was wrapped in a long coat with a high fur collar as if he's expecting the rain coming any moment. it hid all of his face except for his dark, glowing eyes, that looked at her for moment.

Sakura felt herself peirced by them yet It wasn't enough to caught her attention, her disagreements with Kakashi have been taking most of her vital force that her ability to even acknowledge Sasuke's presence or gave a slight nod is slim to none. She doesn't care anymore

She turned back towards the alterpiece in the hopes of capturing peace, but there was nothing only the sound of Sasuke's shoes banging against the staircase as he makes his way down stairs.

She gazed back at the Last Supper carving. Trying to identify each of the apostles, with their curly wooden beards and long, carved hair. John, 'he whom Jesus loved', was presumably closest to him, and Christ's brother, James, perhaps, on the bench alongside.

Then there is Christ, with a pitying expression, as he held out the piece of bread to Judas, thus marking him as the one who would betray him.

"If God is real, why did he let my heart be broken into a million pieces? just like the way Judas broke his heart"

"Sakura, You're not just questioning God's existence, _You're questioning God, himself"_

They stood side by side in the murky rays of sunlight radiating from the fifteen huge stained-glass windows around the church, it was fifty foot tallthat depicted scenes from both the Old and New Testaments whilst thousands of square feet of mostly red and blue glass depicted legions of biblical figures,reports The Guardian, that recently underwent a painstaking seven-year renovation. It was breathtaking, some might say The Work of God.

"Why are you here? You don't like churches"

"I saw you coming out from Kakashi- sensei's car, **_I was intrigued._** So I follow you around"

"He gaved me a ride"

"I see"

they both gazed at the muddled passion of the work of art, it seem suddenly clear to Sasuke that Sakura has no Idea that the nephew of her parent's murderer was just right beside her, Listening to her unbeknownst Idealogy of _inflicted Pain and **Betrayal.**_

Sasuke closed the distance between them, his long arms circled her, making their way around her back. For a brief moment her breath was taken away, not from the squeeze but from the realization that his arms were around her. Sasuke gently pull her head towards his chest while stroking her long silky hair, it has the faint smell of Cherry blossoms almost like a haze as it comingled with her natural scent.

He lean down and whispered in her ear;

"If ever I betray you like Judas did to Christ? Will you still forgive me? **_Will . . . You . . . still . . . Love me?"_**

"Unlike Christ, **_I'm not a God_** , I can't give you an **_everlasting Love"_**

Sasuke listened and could not hear any mocking edge to Sakura's voice but only the raw sincerity in her words. He ran his hand back swiftly through her hair.

 _"But you will forgive me? Won't you Sakura?"_

 _"It Depends"_

 _"If your doing the right thing"_

Sakura added before pausing for a moment while she gathered her thoughts . . . for Sakura, The hug was a perfunctory gesture mandated by social etiquette even colder than the winter itself, she can't feel anything, not even a tiniest Affection. her hands held the back of his shoulder to pull herself closer to him, her feet tiptoed almost like a ballerina, accumulating a small leverage for her to reach his right ear. Her soft lips touching his earlobe making him tremble on his knees and she felt it. . . She sensed him weaken to her touch but unlike Sasuke, she didn't moved, she didn't even budge from her position, she's almost serene, like John the Baptist whose message is about to deliver; Sakura whispered in Sasuke's ear;

"or You're just another selfish man willing to exchange my affection for 30 pieces of silver"

There was silence in the st. Jakob's church, Sasuke, who had until that point felt nothing but a desire to behave in a perfect stoic, dope-headed version of himself, now felt the squeeze of panic in his gut as he shove back down from his mouth the truth.

 _She has to know, she deserves to know_

that's the reason why he comes here in the first place, to come clean to her, but blood is thicker than water

Sasuke finds his trembling lips pressing against her rosy cheek, his eyes was close holding back any emotion that could pass right through. He already made his decision. His arms fall as a sign of letting go, at least for now, he knew that she loves him to death but she is not dumb . . . If they were to go back 5 years ago, Sakura would say Yes to anything he say . . . But that wasn't the case anymore . . . Sasuke knew that this Sakura who was standing in front of him was not that Sakura.

Sakura turned her gaze on him - the long, unsmiling, weighing-up scrutiny that Sasuke found very intimidating

This Sakura was somebody else, and he wasn't even sure if he still knew her

the hug was long, Sakura thought, but she was rigid all the time, It had all the soothing qualities yet it doesn't seem to pass to her. _Nothing_

"Shoosh now Sasuke, you have better things to do with your time than attending My Pity Party"

Then she was gone without a backward glance, Sasuke knew he should be happy that his duty was done, hug performed but he felt the sin of his betrayal, like the char on a piece of burnt meat;

the moment Sasuke took the 30 pieces of silver . . . as an equivalent exchanged of her affection.

* * *

Sakura walked up into the main square of downtown Konoha to look for Tsunade. Her mind, as she walked over the cobbles and glance around the half-timbered buildings with their- tiled roofs, was elsewhere. She was thinking of Kakashi's departed voice and of those less benign that afflicted her the most.

 ** _"We were both too hurt to love each other correctly"_**

She saw Tsunade sitting at a café table beneath a colonnade, next to an expensive goldsmith's. She was drinking chocolate, finally she learned to drink something that isn't Saké. She swung her plump leg back and forth over the arm of the chair, revealing her red-stockinged calf.

"What took you so long?" Tsunade asks

"The Traffic was a Macabre" she lied

"That's an interesting word"

"Aunt Tsunade why are we here? Shouldn't we be at your office?" Sakura sat down at the table and ordered coffee.

"I want to take you around, get some fresh air"

"Look Aunt Tsunade, I'm really sorry for what happen last time."

"No actually, I'm surprise, really, after that incident, I thought you wouldn't comeback but I was wrong" Tsunade's eyes sparkled in her round cheeks "You're the one who set your own therapy, I'm so proud of you, Sakura. I am"

 _"I . . . want to fix myself"_

Tsunade saw Sakura look down to the table where she was rubbing her hands together coarsley, as though to scour herself.

 _"My child, there is **nothing to fix . . . "**_

Tsunade lean forward at the table and wiped some cream from her lips.

" _You are hurt_ , _and it's normal for people to hurt or get hurt at times_ , that's life, but the important thing is you never give up, Your life is just about to start my sweet little girl."

She said with a reassuring smile, before holding both of her hands, squeezing it lightly, it felt warmth, like she was giving her a tight hug.

"make peace with your past Sakura"

Tsunade Senju, is an Almighty Doctor, was an irascible women of whom Rin and Sakura had become peculiarly fond. Tsunade slept badly and could not bear to speak for the first hour of the day, while she drank shot after shot of soupy saké. She likes to go off alone into the wonderland of Gambling in broad daylight, at first, Sakura suspected this was partly to escape the irritations of her disturbing life but she was wrong, Tsunade lost almost every single person in her life but she's still standing amidst everything that has pass . . . not because of any strenght or will power she has . . . But because she accepts that is life . . . Take it or leave it

She squeezed back her hands with a half smile

"I will . . . I promise"

* * *

At the Hidden Leaf railway station, she caught a branch line to the small stown that was nearest to her parent's country seclusion, and from the forest roads and the planted acres of gnarled and stunted vines that produced the acidic wine of the region, then across the village itself and onward to Sakura's remote destination.

The misty cold afternoon had already set when she climbed down from the cab at the gates of the cemetery. Her face was pure of anxious as she stand through the gates, it was such a gloomy place, she pushed the gates to open and begin her journey to her parent's graveyard.

The cemetery uniquely positioned on an elevated rural site overlooking the Land of Sea to the east and the The Hidden Leaf townscape to the west. Spanning hectares, it retains much of its Victorian layout and geometric grid-like pattern of burials. dominated by its cliff top location and its expansive views to the ocean and horizon. The contrast of the natural and man-made elements combine to create a picturesque setting for the cemetery.

Yet it felt less of a peaceful place and the weather is not failing to remind her this

She's standing in front of a white marble tombstone It was in external space while the other side is where multitudes of withered flowers were placed.

Sakura felt the cold, damp silence of the afternoon, with misty rain on her cheeks, she gently reach on the engraved words of dedications and she traced the names, somehow she felt less alone.

"My application to University of Konoha was accepted"

"So tell me Dad, _did I finally make you proud?"_

A frown fell upon her lips, knowing that she'll never know the answer . . .

What life is worth When all the rest has gone?

"I miss the way you scolded me, your harsh remarks, and even the way you belittle me"

Her body lost form and her knees practically failed her

"I would take it all, everyday, just to see both of you once again"

With a discouraged whimper, she crumpled onto the ground, Sakura began to cry. It began with a few half-stifled sobs, then acquired a mounting rhythm. She lay on the muddied ground in front of the tombstone and the exhalation of the sob turned into a shout, a kind of howl.

At last she can now grief over her parents death.

As the noise grew louder and the shaking of her body more convulsive, The afternoon sky turned grey and dark. The clouds doubled up and covered the sun. The smell of the heavy raindrops was electrifying yet it failed to reach her senses, she was still emotionless, a crash of thunder sent her heart pounding out of her chest but it didn't terrified her that if it will ever struck her, she won't even try to run.

Her whole body was wet, cold and shivering while her fingers turned numb and trapped in her desperate call for peace. The heavy thick rain was bucketing down that she was caught in the muggy humid forest with the smell of leaves, she could see nothing though, the trees, the grass, the dirt, nothing

But an old dagger laying just a meter away from her.

Sakura raised her left arm and focused her gaze towards an inch-long keloid on it.

It was the grim riminder of her solitude.

She remembered every painful memory she had,

How there was a swirl of emotions

How she was called everything in the book of wrong

How she was to scared to look at herself in the mirror because she didn't want to see if those words were true . . .

She didn't want to prove them right

That she doesn't belong to there Family . . . That she doesn't belong to anything or anyone . . .

Who would want to feel like that?

Who would want to think like that?

But that's all she knew, so that's what she became

The person who everyone wanted to be around

The person who thought they were beautiful

But...she didn't. She still didn't think she was worth it

Because every time she saw her reflection,

she didn't know _who was staring back._

She took the dagger and starts gashing the part of herself that she hates.

And she let it go

As the scarlet blood oozed out from her open wound she noticed it was the same color of blood, not warmer nor cooler than her own skin, the rustic smell that still lingers inside her head, it was like a maquillage lashed over, painting the last scene of her parents; moments she spent pleading with his Father to look at her, to stay with her, feeling the very fluid of his life drain away over her cold hands.

Time itself had become irrelevant; the seconds could have been hours, or hours mere seconds. In that suspended moment Sakura was the eye of her own storm; but for that moment of perfect calm and mental clarity, she paid over and over. In Every quiet moment was spent until . . . she realized what she'd been missing the entire time . . .

Her Father is smiling in the face of death.

finally she felt something. It's not a pain from the wound but the feeling of freedom, she is finally free from everything that holds her back . . .

Tears flow down her eyes but this time there was a smile on her face. She felt overcome by fatigue, as though some mortal weight, under which she had long been labouring, had been removed; now she barely knew how to stand.

* * *

She found herself in a cold front door of Kakashi's Houseboat, there was a gas fire, but it was not lit; on a patio table were some old copies of GQ magazine and Konoha weekly. She stood there for a moment rubbing her wrinkled bare hands together, trying to provide a heat to her now shivering body.

Her shaking palm reach the key to her now distraugh dress pocket and placing it to the door knob, with a sleek twist the door opens, much to her surprise; she heard pakkun yap briefly before it was silenced.

So he was still awake

Kakashi looked her up and down nervously as if he saw a ghost.

The white halter lace dress was now covered in smudges of mud and dirt aside from her being soaking wet. The rain is still bucketing down noisily and the thunder screaming through the sky, as they lock there gaze at each other's eyes; everything goes oddly quiet, as the moment of silence between lightning and thunder conquered the House.

She was crossing her arms, like a fragile child, as if to self-soothe herself, in essence it's a self-hug; calming and comforting her oblique unhappiness and complete inertia of distressed.

Her always go to pacifying behavior

The wind howled and she started to shiver in the coldness of the night revealing a gouged hole in her left forearm. Blood ran in narrow streams down over her palm and onto the floor.

"What happened Sakura?" Said Kakashi. "Who did this to you?" The atmosphere becoming more and more tight, he did not want to touch her, but tried to catch her eyes. Sakura's gaze was turned wholly inward; Kakashi was greeted by a sparkly look of solicitude in her eyes. The smile was an incarnation of his tender adoration for her.

 _His Sakura is back . . ._

She took a step forward and reach for his covered cheeks; before looking straight in his eyes.

"I'm fine Kakashi, don't worry It was just a scratch"

Kakashi felt her unsual temperature, like her skin was set on fire.

Before she could withdraw her mind from its far places, his arms were around her, She felt again the rush of helplessness, the sinking yielding, the surging tide of warmth that left her limp. A warm tight hug from Kakashi was all she need.

"You should take a bath, it would help to lower your body temperature, I'll fetch you some clothes"

He left the room while Sakura went into the bathroom. She open the shower door before her hand falls to the lever and the water begins, so cold at first she almost cries out. Then the stream thickens, warms, steam rises to her aching face. She was mad at first and then smile, it was wonderful to feel something again.

Sakura was still in shower, when Kakashi came into the room. he walked into the shower, His lips parted as he inhaled deeply, though the steam had already made itself comfortable around the room creating a foggy sight but he can still see Aphrodite in her murky figure . . . And it was unfathomable . . .

The water dripped down her hair softly. And the drops slowly made their way to her body and the perfect well-toned body she had. The water defined her perfectly, organized and voluptuous figure and he finds himself unable to stop looking

As the mere sight of her turn him on.

In his own life, Kakashi felt he had reached an impasse, he thought. As The last survivor of his own original Clan; he could now go quitely into the final decade of his working life, thence into comfortable old age; or he could survey the landscape and decide to move onward. He had withstood the worst that life could offer, death and humiliation, and although he could feel coarsening in the texture of himself, he felt no diminution of energy or desire. If life, as it appeared, was only this vain struggle before the endless dark, then he might as well be bold.

For five years he had been friends with Sakura and had checked his feelings for her by refusing to acknowledge them. It was not the kind of simple repression or displacement he had with Rin before he decided to pursue a relationship with her; it was more subtle than that, in that he was aware of the process of repression. He was conscious of what was unconscious, and when he allowed himself a glimpse, it was frighteningly primitive; at such rare moments of honesty, he dignified the emotion with the name 'Love'.

 _Rin was the women he loved_

 _And Sakura is the one He Loves . . ._

After finding the courage to knock on the glass door, he handed to her white night gown and waited for her to get dress. The wound in her fore-arm needed all of his attention rather than his mid-life crisis.

But when Sakura got out of the shower, Kakashi immediately realized that he had picked the wrong dress, instead of finding a decent one, she was wearing the most sex-fueling night gown.

It fits flawlessly; the dress molded her torso beautifully, complimenting her feminine shape.

Words left unspoken as he took her bleeding forearm. He looked across her arms, which were partly bare beneath a sleeveless night gown; the muscle was youthfully firm beneath the pale, teeming freckles. He wondered if she had them also on her legs and at what point they might fade out, because presumably the skin of . . .

He remembered himself in time, and coughed; she was looking at him, quizically.

 _How do you do this to me?_

Kakashi turn on the faucet and washed her still bleeding fore-arm over the marble sink. In the medicine cabinet behind the vanity mirror, Kakashi found a gauze and bandage; he packed the wound with them and tied one strip tightly round the forearm.

"I Love You Kakashi"

"Let's get back to our room"

 ** _"Our room"_**

They both went to his room where Sakura lay her tired-spongy flesh on the bed, spreading her arms across the canopy, while Kakashi seated at the bed-side arm chair with his hand on her forehead; checking her temperature.

Sakura looked at him for a brief moment, there's nothing much to lose, she had told it to him for the 2nd time but no response was given to her; only silence; whom Kakashi was very good at.

 _"I Love You Kakashi"_

 _"I Love You Kakashi"_

 _"Come on Kakashi, I know You Love Me"_

 _"How can you say that?"_

 _"Because if you didn't Love Me, You would've told it to me by now but You didn't"_

 _"You're hallucinating"_

 _"Then don't give me that look"_

Kakashi felt a drop of sweat at the top of his spine

 _"How can your mouth lie to me when your eyes are begging me to tell it over and over again"_

His stomach fluttered and he felt emotion rise up into his throat, threatening to overwhelm him as she caught up with his lies . . . Kakashi took a sharp intake of breath, she's making it harder for him as the time pass by, it was starting to tempt him to tell her that he also felt the same way she did, but there's a lot of things to be consider if he starts to pursue a relationship with her.

What people would think?

Her friends?

Her sister?

His reputation alone is enough to cause her such destruction, he was a mess, Kakashi might have it all; Nice cars, Fancy house, lavish life, successful career path, but it was all just a facade and deep within; his empty.

There's a hole in his chest that not even the world can fill it

When he involved himself with Rin, he thought, she can fill that void . . . So he tried to get into a serious relationship . . . But she didn't and it only make the hole grew big inside him

Sakura came Like a fresh breath of air and somehow, it felt different.

He feel as though he'd been waiting all his life to meet her

it still baffles him how she made him rethink of life without being necessarily able to explain why, indeed she has the most purest heart; One that Kakashi would never dare to break . . . Unless if it's for her own sake . . .

But Jesus suffering God, Sakura knew how to push all the right buttons

 ** _"I Love You more than I could tell Kakashi"_**

 ** _"I Love You Too"_**

 ** _"See, it wasn't that hard, wasn't it?"_**

Kakashi bent down a little, gently taking his place on top of her, but Sakura was earger, her lips were immediately against his covered cheek, brushing it lightly—and still that light touch sent shivers through his nerves, shivers that made his whole body tremble.

"If you want me to stop, _tell me now,"_

she whispered. When he still said nothing, she brushed her mouth against the hollow of his temple.

 _"Or now."_ She traced the line of her cheekbone.

 _"Or now."_ His covered lips were against hers.

 ** _"Or—"_**

Sakura had reached up and pulled him down to her, and the rest of her words were lost against his mouth. he kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness she wanted, not now, not after all this time, and she knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him, and they , tangled together, and they rolled over on thebed, still kissing.

Kakashi felt like he was trap in burning house. there is no way out except to watch the love between them _grow big and burn bright._

They're kissing like crazy. . . Like their lives depend on it. Her tongue met his covered mouth, gentle but demanding for entrance, and it's nothing like he'd ever experienced, and he suddenly understand why people describe kissing as melting because every square inch of his body dissolves into her. this isn't his first time to kiss a girl . . . Kakashi had kiss many lips over the past few years of his life, varrying from previous rendezvous or S-class seduction mission . . .

And even Rin

But kissing Sakura is like a gateway to drug. it seems more about getting to learn about the other person while he was trying to come down from the high.

Her fingers grip his hair, pulling him closer to her like all she ever needed is him alone, his veins throb and his heart explodes at her demands. Kakashi have never wanted anyone like this before. Ever.

He pushes her backward even more and they're lying down, making out on the very same bed where she sleep next to him in a tight embrace and to where his wildest dream was held, It was a silent witness to everything.

the glass mirror that once pictured her undressed herself is now reflecting their making love session. How her body perfectly fits to him. How she belongs only to him. And _selfishness_ gets the better of him. . .

Fuck the School

Fuck Rin

Fuck his Teaching Career

Fuck everyone who knew it was wrong

All that matters to Kakashi now is Sakura, if she doesn't want it, he'll stop

like wise . . .

Sakura doesn't care, she doesn't care about _anything_. _All she wants is Kakashi_. The weight of his body on top of hers is extraordinary. She feel him—all of him—pressed against her, and inhale his shaving cream, his shampoo, and that extra scent that's just . . . him. The most delicious smell she could ever imagine. She want to breathe him, lick him, eat him, drink him.

She was about to drag the thin barrier when Kakashi caught her hand

 _"Sakura, let's take it one step at a time. . . "_ _"But . . . "_

She leans in, so her foreheads rests against his. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking.

Kakashi could tell . . . She is already longing for his kiss that he can read it on her lips

 _"Silly"_ He replied, smirk forming on his lips, his voice low and husky.

 ** _"If you Love me, Then show me more"_**

She wants more . . .

Her index finger drags the mask that's stoping him from devouring her . . .

 ** _"I'd like to kiss you more Kakashi . . . without the mask. . ."_** She couldn't control the flutter within, the lump in her throat, the violent heartbeat.

 _"Ok, **baby girl** but _**_just this once"_**

He swallowed hard as his hand slid fast on the white satin, sending impulses to her spine as he pressed his hard se against her until their cheeks brushed.

he parted to look at her

 ** _"is that ok?"_**

Sakura nodded in response, adrenaline rush. So much of it that she nearly forgot to breathe, eyes jumping from his lips to his eyes, her heart a ticking bomb. Kakashi clasped his hand around the back of her neck as he gave in, parting his lips only to feel her pressing like a canvas against his artist brush, intense, smooth but contained until her hands, with a mind of their own, took hold of him and everything accelerated; _one last time_.

Just her lips was enough to send his mind into a sensual state of intoxication. He leaned in more with his lips half opened and began to kiss her with all the passion in his heart. His tongue created a chill in through her body and traveled down her spine.

He meant every word he said, _He Loves Her,_ whole heartedly and without any condition. Kakashi will and always love her, even if she was the 12 year-old girl who pouts at him endlessly or the 17 year old lady summoning heaven through her delectable kisses.

He gently bit her lower lip, one last time; marking his territory, it was already kiss-swollen before his lips left it, with thin string of saliva connected to where it went. _She is perfect,_ her skin glistening with a sensual sweat, his eye's were drawn to the crystal clear river that gently caressed its way down her neck, reaching to just below her shoulder blades; torturing him with her beautiful face.

"I am ready to **_be bad_** in a good cause" she said

"Hmmm . . . **_very bad?_** "

She sat down on the bed and it seemed natural to sit next to her; she placed his hand on the white night gown, where it was folded unruly across her thigh, since he made no protest, she left it there.

"I'm still a virgin"

"And I want to keep it that way until you turn eighteen"

"Can you wait until my 18th birthday to make love to me?"

"Of course I can" he Laughed nervously

"What sort of libertine do you take me for?"

 _"One who let his hand be led on a Lady's thigh when he is talking to her"_

 _"I cannot help my hand"_ Kakashi was so disturbed by her proximity that he did not know what he was saying.

 _"But I can wait, however long it takes"_

 _"However, would you grant me one favour?"_

 _"I think its only fair for you to ask one"_

 _"Do you have freckles on your legs like those on your arms?"_

"Yes though less dense. **I hate them**."

" **I Love them**. And where do they finish? Do they _cover_ all your skin? Or do they _stop?_ "

" _They stop,_ " she said with a huskier voice, taking his hand and replacing it a little higher up her thigh, "about _there"_

Kakashi stoop up. "You would not, I suppose, Sakura-chan, If I promised to ask no more favours, allow me to just see?"

Sakura swallow her now nervous wits, she could feel the heat growing in her cheeks. Yes, she had been teasing Kakashi earlier but she never thought that it would escalated into something like this. . . How her freckles on her legs could go all the way to his hands now just a few inch between her thighs, though, she did go bolder by asking him for a second kiss; but she's a damned virgin, kissing is more of her forte than anything below the belt.

"Good heavens, You're such a perver--"

"Just to see. It is no more than the school nurse saw or Tsunade-sama or Shizu--"

"All right, Just for a moment"

She went over and lock the door, just the thought of the dog catching them was enough to cause her to die from embarassment. Then she came back and lifted up the hem of the night gown; it was a handful for her to hold above the silky fabric, so he could see the golden skin of her thigh as it paled into white near the top.

There was something childish, tomboyish in the slimness of the thigh and the sharp patella; Kakashi was moved by a vision of the active girlhood it suggested to him. She looked down at him, her face burning.

Despite what he had promised, he held out his hand and touched her thigh at the point where the pigmentation changed, as though he expected the texture to be different where the freckles ended, she flinch as her body gets filled with shivers, she can feel his fingers just a few centimeters from her womanhood, causing her to moan a little, just the sensation of his finger tips is enough to make her weaken on her knees and She knew one thing; _soon,_ she's going to **_beg for it_**

 _"It's beautiful, You're beautiful"_

he said before withdrawing his gaze from the freckles and shifting it to her flaming face, wetting his lower lip with his tongue; to him, _she_ is a _delectable meal_ and he will never grew tired of eating.

and just when his about to stroke it, he held her hands and to release the hem of the night gown.

Kakashi glides his palm to fix the unruly folds before gathering her hands and pressing both of it to his lips.

 _"See?_ I told you _I can wait"_

Tears welled up her eyes as the corner of her lips twitched before spreading into a smile

 _Finally he said what he had been hiding from her in years_.

 _Sakura was right,_ It wasn't that hard to say that **_He Loves Her from the start_**


End file.
